Face à soi-même
by fatalistBubble
Summary: Il est toujours difficile d'accepter les défauts qu'autrui pointe sur nous. Mais, quand nous sommes nous-même notre propre juge, n'est-ce pas là une épreuve encore plus difficile à endurer ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

**Décidément, Negima est une série qui m'inspire !**

**N'ayant pas eu accès à internet pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration pour une fanfic...Longue. Pour une fois! Le rythme sera donc à peu près de un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines selon le temps.**

**Bon ceci n'est qu'un petit prologue mais qui met en place...Un peu toute l'histoire en fait. Pour ceux connaissant Umineko et Higurashi, je me suis inspirée de la théorie des Kakeras, vous allez sûrement rapidement vous en rendre compte. Pour les autres, ne pas connaître les deux séries citées n'est pas un problème pour comprendre l'histoire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages de Negima ne m'appartiennent pas mais si cela avait été le cas, il y'aurait sûrement eu un chapitre sur la raison pour laquelle Asuna a des cloches pour vaches dans les cheveux**.

Prologue:

Et si...

Et si, ce n'est qu'une supposition bien évidemment, l'univers n'était qu'une superposition de différents mondes? Si tous les êtres qui existaient ici avaient un alter ego ailleurs?

Si, à chaque fois que nous prenions une décision, divers univers se créaient pour chacune des solutions envisageables au choix que nous faisons?

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression d'avoir vécu une scène en rêve?

Vous êtes-vous déjà imaginé que ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve mais bien la réalité?

Une réalité se passant ailleurs.

Un vous qui ne serait pas vous.

Et si vous rencontriez ce que vous auriez pu être, comment réagiriez-vous?

Vous, qui êtes sûrement remplis de remords, de regrets, comment réagiriez-vous en faisant face à ce que vous auriez pu être si vous n'aviez pas mal agit?

Vous, qui êtes sûrement heureux dans votre condition, comment réagiriez-vous en faisant face à ce que vous auriez pu être si vous n'aviez pas suivis la bonne voie?

Auriez-vous peur?

L'histoire qui va débuter raconte celle du choc entre deux de ces nombreux mondes.

Le premier est un univers magique et héroïque où de nombreux secrets subsistent. Ce premier monde mêle magie et technologie, un monde où le destin d'un enfant de dix ans va se mêler à ceux d'une trentaine de jeunes collégiennes. Dans ce monde, ce garçon deviendra un héros. Dans le but de retrouver son père disparu, il affrontera les pires dangers aux côtés de ses partenaires. Au bout de sa quête, il réussira même à sauver sa planète, demeure de la technologie, et l'autre liée à cette dernière qui est la demeure de la magie. Magie et technologie vivent en parallèle tout en étant liés. Tel est ce monde.

Le deuxième univers n'est que technologie. L'imaginaire n'a pas de place ici et la magie s'inscrit à peine dans les contes. Nous pourrions qualifier ce monde de proche de la planète technologique du premier univers. Dans ce monde là, un garçon de dix ans ne pourra pas mener une grande quête et changer la vie d'une trentaine de jeunes collégiennes. Non. Ici, il ne sera qu'un enfant surdoué, tentant tant bien que mal d'exercer son métier de professeur et essayant désespérément de marcher sur les traces de son père. Rien de magique, rien d'ésotérique.

Tel est ce monde.

Être le témoin de la rencontre entre ces deux mondes similaires et différents à la fois ne vous effraie pas?

Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas être dubitatif à l'idée de voir les différents destins que peut vous offrir cet océan d'univers?

En ce cas, ce conte est fait pour vous.

**Un prologue très court je vous l'accorde. C'est tout l'intérêt d'un prologue me diriez-vous mais bon. Ceci dit, je compte poster le premier chapitre dans pas longtemps et vous verrez que celui-ci sera beaucouuuup plus long. Néanmoins soyez avertis que l'histoire met longtemps à démarrer et que le rating T n'est pas choisis au hasard. Il y'aura donc quelques scènes de violence. Cela restera pourtant le plus "réaliste" possible étant donné que j'ai du mal avec les scènes trop OOC. **

**Dans tous les cas, si vous avez des question, conseils, critiques, avis, n'hésitez pas à en faire part, ce serait fort plaisant.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à plus tard!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo!**

**Bon comme prévu, j'ai rapidement posté ce premier chapitre après le prologue étant donné que je l'avais terminé. Bon pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre prévu pour cette fic...Et bien je ne sais pas encore. Il y'en aura sans doute une bonne dizaine vu le nombre d'idée que j'ai mais bon...On verra bien. Comme je le disais dans le prologue, les premiers chapitres sont franchement longs et n'ont aucune action. Mais bon, j'espère que malgré tout cela ne vous rebutera pas! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent paaaaas. Mais si ça avait été le cas, le dernier combat Setsuna/Tsukuyomi aurait été montré dans son intégralité.**

Chapitre 1: J'aime pas les enfants et encore moins quand ils n'ont rien de spécial .-Par Asuna-

Mon monde est parfait tant que les jus de fruits existent. -Par Yue-

Irréaliste.

Cette scène était juste irréaliste.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Asuna Kagurazaka (place 8) avait toujours été quelqu'un de très cartésien. Il fallait dire aussi que sa vie n'avait en elle-même rien de spécial, raison pour laquelle les phénomènes improbables ne la passionnaient pas particulièrement.

Recueillie par Konoemon Konoe, le directeur de l'académie de Mahora à ses huit ans, la jeune rouquine n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de son enfance passée avant de devenir orpheline. Ainsi, elle avait toujours vécu aux alentours de cette académie et ce n'était pas pour lui en déplaire. A Mahora, elle avait tout: nourrie, logée et blanchie jusqu'à ce que ses études se terminent. Même si elle avait secrètement prévu de rembourser sa dette auprès du doyen de la famille Konoe lorsqu'elle serait devenue autonome, Asuna trouvait en ce lieu une paisible aura. Une aura familiale bien que les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille n'en était pas une à proprement parler.

Si elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec eux, Asuna trouvait en ses camarades de classe l'équilibre que n'importe quel enfant aurait pu trouver auprès de ses parents. La distribution des classes restant les mêmes de la maternelle à la fin du lycée, Asuna avait partagé pratiquement toute sa vie, enfin dix ans plus précisément puisqu'elle venait d'atteindre sa majorité, avec ses amies et ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans elles.

Oui.

Son équilibre était parfait. Elle avait les batailles entre «sœurs» avec Ayaka (place 29) qui rythmaient ses journées, les sermons d'un grand-père agacé que Yue (place 4) ne manquait pas de lui donner lorsqu'elle faisait trop de bruit à la bibliothèque, la bienveillance d'une mère que Konoka (place 13) lui offrait chaque jour, les biens matériels que seul un père comme le Directeur Konoe lui donnait et biensûr ce délicieux sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur à chaque fois que l'homme de ses rêves tournait la tête vers elle.

Monsieur Takahata...Elle aurait pu tout faire pour lui...

Asuna Kagurazaka avait donc une vie banale et ne manquait de rien...

Elle ne manquait de rien.

De rien.

De vraiment rien.

Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce môme débarque et bouleverse ainsi son quotidien si paisible?

Elle qui détestait les gosses, il fallait que parmi toutes les personnes qui logent dans le campus, ce soit elle qui hérite d'un soit disant «professeur de quatorze ans surdoué remplaçant désormais Monsieur Takahata dans le rôle de votre professeur principal et d'anglais. Ayant à peine terminé sa formation, soyez tendres avec lui et occupez-vous en bien. En tant que directeur de cet académie, je vous confie le rôle de le guider et de le loger afin de bien l'intégrer. Mademoiselle Kagurazaka, tu es l'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici et toi et ma petite-fille Konoka êtes sans doute les plus qualifiées pour cette petite mission».

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire...Konoka souriait innocemment de la même manière à ce moment-là d'ailleurs, est-ce que toute la famille Konoe était comme ça? Si un jour Asuna voyait un Konoe sans sourire, elle se promettait de croire au légendaire et très inexistant Chupacabra.

Mais enfin ça n'étonnait qu'elle qu'un gamin de quatorze ans puisse être prof d'une classe de terminale?!

Plus important: pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit des filles et en plus des étudiantes qui jouent les nounous au juste?

Les professeurs auraient très bien pu...

«Je sais ce que tu penses me petite Asuna. Mais cela ne serait pas déranger le corps enseignant que de le faire s'occuper du jeune garçon? Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le risque d'embêter Monsieur Takahata n'est-ce pas?»

Aouch.

Il jouait bien le vieux...Ne jamais se fier au sourire innocent d'un Konoe, telle serait la leçon du jour.

«De plus...»

Cette entrevue n'était toujours pas terminée?! Le gamin n'était sensé arriver que le lendemain, il pourrait terminer son speech plus tard non? Le cours de Monsieur Takahata allait bientôt commencer et arriver en retard serait très...

«Il vient d'une famille aisée et son père est un ami de longue date de mon beau-fils. Ayant des racines nobles, il semble être un parfait partenaire pour un mariage Konoka.»

Gênant...

«Oui Grand-Père, je vous promets d'y réfléchir.»

Konoka avait répondu avec le même sourire figé comme si cette implication ne la touchait guère.

«Konoka, tu as maintenant dix-huit ans, ton père refuse peut-être d'aller contre ta volonté en te mariant avec un partenaire qui ne te plairait pas mais les choix que nous te proposons ne sont pas inépuisables. Il va bientôt falloir prendre une décision et au plus vite, sache que si ce jeune homme ne correspond pas à tes goûts manifestement trop élevés, je ferai un sorte de sévir. Au final je prendrai la décision de te marier même sans ton consentement si tu ne te décides pas. Notre famille a besoin d'un héritier Konoka et tu le sais.

_ Oui Grand-Père. Je promets de faire des efforts.

_ Tu dis cela à chaque fois. Qu'attends-tu exactement?»

Konoka continua de sourire, s'inclina en guise de respect et tourna les talons vers la porte. En prenant la poignée, elle murmura un «quelqu'un que tu n'accepteras pas.» que seule Asuna entendit.

La rouquine s'inclina également auprès du Directeur puis partit à la suite de sa meilleure amie.

Ces histoires de mariage arrangés étaient tellement embarrassantes, comment Konoka faisait-elle pour le supporter?

Héritière d'une famille noble de la région de Kyoto, Konoka avait depuis son enfance vécu dans le luxe et surtout dans le cercle infernal des responsabilités qu'engendrait le fait d'être issue d'une bonne famille. Calme, douce et d'une bonne humeur imperturbable, Konoe Konoka semblait être la jeune fille parfaite sur tous les plans. Un peu le contraire d'Asuna en fait. Comment les deux filles avaient réussis à devenir les meilleures amies du monde malgré leurs différences restait un mystère que personne ne semblait vouloir tenter de résoudre: il fallait dire que les deux camarades de chambre semblaient en harmonie et se complétaient parfaitement. Asuna avait été la première amie que Konoka avait connu en entrant à Mahora. D'une santé fragile, elle avait été habituée à étudier par correspondance jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans. Âge auquel elle du déménager de Kyoto, sa ville natale, pour pouvoir s'installer sur le campus et suivre les cours au sein de l'académie de son grand-père. Asuna n'avait jamais demandé à la brune à quoi ressemblait sa vie à Kyoto et Konoka lui en était intérieurement reconnaissante.

Se rappeler des jours heureux passés dans sa ville natale ne faisait qu'agrandir la peine de se trouver loin de sa famille. Mais il fallait dire aussi qu'Asuna n'avait pas besoin de parler de Kyoto pour donner à Konoka le cafard. La brune n'avait en effet qu'à tourner la tête vers la table se trouvant à droite de la sienne en cours.

«Hey Konoka...

_ Oui Asuna? Quelque chose ne va pas?

_ Tu crois pas que tu devrais prendre au sérieux ce que te dit le Principal? Il compte te marier de force...Et avec un môme en plus! Tu n'as pas peur?»

Elles marchaient toutes deux à un rythme régulier dans les couloirs vers leur salle de classe. Sans s'arrêter, Konoka lui répondit de son habituel ton joueur.

«C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Asuna, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une maman poule à côté de moi!

_Idiote! Biensûr que je m'inquiète pour toi! Sérieusement, je peux pas t'imaginer mariée et avec des enfants! Tu es trop jeune! Et puis quand on sait à quel point tu fais des efforts pour faire honneur à ta famille...Tu refuses de sortir avec les garçons à qui tu plais et Dieu sait que vu tes prétendants, tu pourrais faire des jalouses! Tout ça pour ne pas déshonorer tes parents, tu t'interdis des choses aussi triviales...Konoka...Si tu laisses faire, tu ne connaîtras jamais l'amour.»

Konoka s'était figée et regardait son amie avec des yeux ronds.

«Asuna...Tu es en train de me parler d'amour là, je ne rêve pas?»

La rouquine se retourna vers la brune en rougissant légèrement.

«Bah...Bah quoi il faut bien non? Je veux dire, doit au moins y'en avoir une de nous deux qui soit heureuse dans ce domaine là! Tu sais que ça fait des années que j'aime Monsieur Takahata et j'ai jamais pu lui avouer ce que je ressentais, alors au moins toi tu...Pourquoi tu ris comme ça?

_Hihihi, non c'est rien. Je me disais que tu étais vraiment une amie trop attentionnée Asuna. Cela doit te coûter de parler d'amour en ce moment même non? En voyant comment tu rougis...Ahaha, arrête, ta tête embarrassée est trop drôle, je veux pas arriver en rigolant comme une imbécile en cours! Et puis tu sais...»

Elle s'était maintenant avancée aux côtés d'Asuna et avait pris la poignée de la porte de la salle de classe dans la main en déclarant de son plus brillant sourire.

«Il n'y a pas de quoi à s'en faire. Je connais malheureusement l'amour bien plus que tu ne le penses.»

La terminale A n'était pas vraiment une classe de filles que l'on pouvait qualifier de normale.

En effet, toutes ses membres possédaient le don particulier de pouvoir tout endurer. Ainsi, quand le professeur Takahata leur avait annoncé qu'un garçon de quatorze ans allait le remplacer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, on aurait pu s'attendre à des désapprobations, des rires ou encore un silence choqué. Non, à la place, la classe n'avait fait qu'acclamer ce fait et semblait en ébullition: il fallait absolument préparer une fête à l'occasion de l'arrivée de ce petit bonhomme. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le professeur principal était remplacé par un mignon petit enfant! Cette attitude était tout-à-fait logique, vraiment... Comme on pouvait en attendre de la terminale A...

Non.

Cette attitude était tout sauf logique et ça Chisame Hasegawa (place 25) le savait parfaitement. Arrivée à Mahora l'année précédente, elle avait toujours autant de mal à s'intégrer dans cette classe de dégénérées. Accepter un gosse de quatorze sans broncher, c'était quoi leur problème au juste? Attendez, la déléguée n'était pas en train de saigner du nez là? Non pitié, elle n'était pas pédophile quand même? C'était assez de voir Asuna baver devant ce vieux Monsieur Takahata, maintenant il fallait que même la déléguée, personne la plus rationnelle de cette classe, perde pieds?

Ah tiens, la crise de joie semblait prendre fin comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu en quelques secondes seulement.

On avait ouvert la porte.

La classe retenait son souffle, quelle genre de personne était ce petit professeur?

Ce fut avec un léger grincement que la porte s'ouvrit sur...Asuna et Konoka? Il était vrai que ces deux-là n'étaient pas assises à leur place, il paraîtrait que le directeur les avait convoqué une demie-heure plus tôt. Un soupir général se fit entendre.

Chisame entendit alors Makie (place 16) marmonner de loin:

«Bah quoi ce n'était qu'elles? Toute cette peur pour rien...Et moi qui voulait voir le petit prof'...»

Ce fut avec un sourire entendu que le professeur Takahata somma les deux jeunes filles de s'asseoir.

«Comme je le disais: votre nouveau professeur arrivera demain, tâchez de bien l'accueillir et...

_Attendez un peu Monsieur Takahata, il semblerait qu'un imprévu se soit produit.

-Mademoiselle Shizuna? Que se passe-t-il?»

Mademoiselle Shizuna, l'infirmière de l'école, entra dans la classe accompagné d'un garçon dont les lunettes semblaient ne pas vouloir tenir sur le nez et portant des bagages plus gros que lui. A la place de répondre à son collègue, la femme se tourna, prit place sur l'estrade et s'adressa à toute la classe.

«S'étant trompé d'avion et perdu dans la capitale, votre nouveau professeur a, depuis hier, traversé un nombre incroyable de péripéties l'ayant finalement amené à notre campus beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Ainsi, il semblerait que même si il n'est pas prêt à vous enseigner aujourd'hui, il puisse tout de même se présenter auprès de vous.»

Chuchotant à Monsieur Takahata un «C'est surtout lui qui a tenu à se présenter en fait, je te raconterai ce phénomène. Ce garçon est vraiment quelqu'un.», Mademoiselle Shizuna fit signe à l'enfant de prendre la parole.

En souriant, il prit à son tour place sur l'estrade et fit face à sa nouvelle classe avec un air remplit de fierté et d'excitation.

«Bonjour à toutes. Je suis votre nouveau professeur principal et d'anglais. Mon nom est Negi Springfield.»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Negi Springield était partit de Mahora. Travaillant désormais dur pour faire accepter le Mundus Magicus, le monde magique, parmi celui des humains, il avait grandit en maturité et en puissance. Le jeune garçon de dix ans peu sûr de lui qui avait autrefois fait face à la classe de 3-A semblait bien loin. Maintenant âgé de quatorze ans, son visage gardait l'air enfantin qu'il avait toujours eu et ce du au fait que durant sa dernière bataille contre Fate Averruncus, le garçon était devenu un démon en «mourant». Il était maintenant condamné à la vie éternelle et à garder l'apparence physique d'un enfant. Mais ceci ne lui déplaisait pas particulièrement: il pourrait veiller sur le monde de paix qu'il était en train de créer.

Afin de restaurer ce nouveau monde, Negi avait beaucoup voyagé et avait alors du quitter sa précieuse classe et ses chères élèves. Son départ s'était fait non sans pleurs mais les jeunes filles avaient toutes promis de travailler dur pour avoir leur diplôme de fin lycée avant de tenter de le rejoindre et de l'aider dans sa quête. Si tout se passait bien, ce serait donc cette année que l'ancienne 3-A allait être diplômée. Negi s'était dit qu'il passerait sans doute les voir à la fin de l'année, cela pourrait leur faire très plaisir. Le garçon sourit à cette idée, pour rien au monde il ne manquerait ça.

Ses élèves, ses amies lui avaient tant manqué. Il avait besoin d'elles mine de rien, de voir à quel point elles avaient grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. Asuna était-elle toujours aussi impulsive? Nodoka (place 27) toujours aussi timide et Chisame toujours aussi asociale? Konoka et Setsuna (place 15) étaient-elles toujours ensemble? Non ça, il n'avait pas vraiment à se le demander.

Pourtant, même si la plupart allaient être présentes lors de son retour, Negi savait qu'il manquerait trois personnes importantes lors de cette cérémonie. Linshen Tchao (place 19) évidemment puisque celle-ci était repartie dans le futur, son maître, Evangéline A.K McDowell (place 26) que Negi avait libéré de sa malédiction avant son départ et biensûr Chachamaru Karakuri (place 10), le fidèle robot d'Evangéline, qui avait décidé de suivre son maître.

La vampire était restée introuvable depuis le départ du garçon mais Negi savait pour sûr qu'elle était encore en vie. Parfois, des rumeurs circulaient dans le Monde magique comme quoi la célèbre Dark Evangel volait dans la nuit en s'exerçant à des sorts de glace. Personne n'avait cependant pu lui parler et cela n'étonnait guère Negi.

De toutes manières, qui dans le monde magique avait réellement essayé de parler à Evangéline? Elle inspirait toujours la crainte après tout...Avec cette pensée, Negi entra dans le restaurant, la fin d'année était encore loin. Alors avant de penser à tout ça, il fallait d'abord qu'il s'occupe des affaires des deux mondes et de son ventre qui criait famine.

«Nodokaaaaaa, où es-tu?»

En entendant son nom, le fameux «rat de bibliothèque» se détourna de son livre et observa les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

«Yue, Haruna (place 14), que se passe-t-il? Tu ne devrais pas parler aussi fort dans la bibliothèque Haruna tu sais?»

Les trois amies se sourirent, malgré le temps qui avait passé, leurs habitudes étaient restées les mêmes que lorsqu'elles avaient quatorze ans.

Ainsi, le temps qu'elles passaient à la bibliothèque n'avait pas diminué. Au contraire, il avait même augmenté depuis leur séjour dans le Mundus Magicus. Il fallait dire que la bibliothèque de Mahora contenait un nombre incalculable de livres anciens et précieux. Parmi eux se trouvaient des livres de magie d'une valeur inestimable. Maintenant qu'elles étaient aptes à les comprendre, les jeunes filles s'en donnaient à cœur joie et ne cessaient de s'entraîner à de nouveaux sorts. Personne ne savait ce que l'avenir réservait mais elles étaient sûres d'une chose: lorsqu'elles rejoindraient Negi, leurs compétences se seraient améliorées. Elles ne seraient plus les gamines à protéger désormais. Non, elles seraient des partenaires irréprochables. C'est donc à ce propos qu'Haruna avait interpellé Nodoka.

«Regarde Rat de bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé un livre assez intéressant.

_ Cosmo entelechia? Ce n'est pas le sort que Poyo avait utilisé dans le monde magique?

_ Si mais regarde de plus près!»

Nodoka examina alors la couverture du livre où divers symboles semblaient être gravés et intacts. Semblant comprendre, elle écarquilla les yeux. Yue prit la parole à sa place.

«Oui, tu as compris. Cosmo entelechia est «le monde parfait» mais ce livre semble différent de ce que Zazie (place 31) a expliqué à Monsieur Negi. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas nous faire plonger dans notre propre imaginaire mais plutôt dans un autre monde. Ce livre veut nous faire rechercher un vrai monde parfait.

_ Mais cela serait accepter une théorie comme quoi un monde parallèle existerait...»

Yue se tu un instant pour contempler son amie et repris d'un ton calme.

«J'y avait déjà pensé auparavant. Accepter l'idée qu'il existe des mondes parallèles est primordiale lorsque l'on accepte l'idée que notre monde existe en corrélation avec le monde magique. Écoutez, Nodoka, Haruna, ce n'est pas un monde qui existe en parallèle mais des mondes. Je pense que tout ça n'est qu'une histoire de plans superposés. Autrement dit, d'autres nous existent ailleurs. Lorsque nous mourrons ici, ailleurs notre autre nous meurt. C'est une théorie plausible mais...

_ Ah c'est intéressant ça! Donc ce livre pourrait nous apprendre des sorts afin de voyager dans ces mondes...

_ Non. Il y'a une faille dans ma théorie. Ce livre parle de monde parfait. En aucun cas un autre monde ne peut être parfait. Cela n'existe pas. Un plan où personne ne ferait d'erreur ne peut être probable à partir du moment où les humains eux-même existent. Faire des erreurs est ce qui construit l'humanité...

_ Alors quel genre de sort ce livre peut nous apprendre si ce n'est pas ça?»

Yue baissa les yeux. Si Evangéline avait été là, elle aurait sûrement pu donner la réponse à cette question...

_Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il faut qu'on le découvre par nous-même.»

Trop obnubilées par leur conversation pour prêter attention à autre chose, les trois filles ne virent pas le livre émettre un légère lumière lorsque Yue l'ouvrit.

**Fin du chapitre 1!**

**Lalalaaaa, j'entends déjà les gens hurler à la vue du passage mariage Negi-Konoka. Moi aussi j'ai hurlé en écrivant. (ou pas)**

**Mais d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce monde pourris où y'a pas de magie? J'ai essayé de voir comment pourraient se comporter les filles de la classe A si rien de tout Negima ne s'était produit. Et au final...Leur caractère n'est pas si différent que ça. C'est juste les relations entre personnages qui changent. **

**Est-ce que Nodoka sera moins timide? Est-ce que le secret du livre sera découvert? Est-ce que Negi va tomber amoureux de sa possible promise Konoka au premier regard? Est-ce que Asuna va capturer un Chupacabra? **

**Tant de questions qui trouveront peut-être des réponses dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Sur ce, adieu chers amis! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre! Bon comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous divertir autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Et blablabla, bonne lecture! **

**Ah oui au fait: ce n'est peut-être pas clair lorsqu'on le lit pour la première fois mais pour info, lorsqu'il y'a cette succession de XXXXXXX , c'est qu'on change de monde. Vous l'aurez remarqué, il y'a un parallèle entre le Negima que nous connaissons dans le manga et le Negima de la fic où Negi vient tout juste d'arriver à Mahora. J'espère que ça pourra faciliter la lecture de comprendre ça...**

**Negima ne m'appartient pas! Et la vf de l'anime non plus d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour les doubleurs car franchement...Cette vf est honteuse.**

Chapitre 2:Un autre monde hein? On dirait bien que je tiens un nouveau scoop! -Par Kazumi-

C'est grâce aux livres que la magie continue de se transmettre à travers le temps pas vrai? -Par Nodoka-

«Ah non hein! Pas question qu'il dorme dans mon lit! C'est lui le dernier arrivé, il dort par terre point!

_Mais Asuna, ton lit est le plus grand, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais tomber...Et puis Grand-père a dit qu'il allait nous procurer un matelas dans deux jours, ce n'est que provisoire. Pense un peu à lui, il va avoir un mal de dos horrible pour son premier jour de cours si il dort par terre...

_J'ai l'air de m'en soucier? Si tu veux pas qu'il dorme par terre, t'as qu'à lui passer ton lit ou dormir avec lui toi!

_Mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal au dos moi non plus...Et puis mon lit n'est pas assez grand pour deux personnes...

_Le mien a deux centimètres de plus que le tien Konoka ne me fais pas rire! Vous n'avez qu'à vous serrer! Oh et puis zut, c'est ton futur mari, tu devras bien dormir avec lui un jour ou l'autre!»

A l'entente de cette phrase, Konoka baissa les yeux. Asuna n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère quand elle s'y mettait. Et puis en plus, son père ne lui avait pas encore parlé du mariage, rien n'était donc sûr...Mais même si elle ne se mariait pas avec le petit, son grand-père semblait être à court de patience et il lui trouverait sûrement un autre partenaire dans les jours qui suivraient..La situation commençait à devenir vraiment inquiétante.

«Konoka, je suis désolée, je me suis un peu emportée...

_Ce n'est rien t'en fais pas. Mais je peux comprendre que tu veuilles garder ton confort. Après tout tu te réveilles toujours très tôt le matin pour la distribution des journaux...Désolée j'ai été égoïste. Je dormirai par terre.»

L'héritière Konoe avait retrouvé son sourire habituel et se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Asuna la retint alors.

«C'est à moi de m'excuser là. Et je suis pas du genre à laisser mes amis se sacrifier pour moi...

_Ce n'est que dormir par terre. Quel genre de sacrifice...

_Et donc c'est moi qui dormirai par terre!

_Asuna, je ne suis pas faible! C'est moi qui dormirai par terre!

_Non moi!

_Moi!

_Euh pardon mais...»

En entendant la voix du nouvel arrivant, les deux amies se stoppèrent. Asuna se renfrogna alors.

«Pile celui qu'il fallait pas voir...Tu veux quoi demie-portion?»

En voyant l'air peu engageant de la rousse, Negi frissonna.

«J'ai entendu votre discussion et...Enfin vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir par terre...En tant que professeur, je ne peux pas accepter que mes élèves...

_Ah non hein! Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus! Ecoute-moi bien gamin, Konoka insiste depuis tout-à-l'heure pour que ton confort soit irréprochable, tu vas quand même pas ruiner tous ses efforts?!

_Mais Mademoiselle Kagurazaka, je croyais que vous vouliez que je dorme par terre...

_Oui bah j'ai changé d'avis. Et me regarde pas avec ces yeux ronds, c'est pour pas avoir des ennuis avec le directeur que je te prête mon lit cette nuit et pour rien d'autre! Alors maintenant t'es gentil, tu bouges de là, j'ai besoin de la salle de bain.

_Vous partez?

_J'ai été invité à dîner chez la déléguée ce soir et je dois y être dans une demie-heure, alors dégage.»

Negi s'exécuta. Konoka commença alors à cuisiner et invita Negi à s'asseoir. Après en avoir terminé avec la salle de bain, Asuna fit un petit signe à Konoka en guise d'au revoir et partit sans même saluer son nouveau professeur. Le garçon, qui était resté silencieux, prit alors timidement la parole.

«Euh...je peux vous poser une question mademoiselle Konoe?»

La brune lui répondit d'un air engageant sans se détourner des fourneaux.

«Nous allons vivre ensemble pendant quelques temps, autant se tutoyer non? Et puis tu peux m'appeler Konoka aussi.»

Il sourit.

«D'accord, alors dis-moi Konoka, est-ce que Mademoiselle Kagurazaka me déteste?

_Huuum, je ne pense pas. Asuna a toujours été quelqu'un de dur. Mais c'est parce qu'au fond elle est peu sûre d'elle. Tu sais, on ne s'est pas entendues tout de suite elle et moi bien au contraire. Même si elle a été ma première amie à Mahora, au début, elle avait du mal à intégrer qu'on était camarades de chambre et pas dans une relation maître-esclave...Tu te retrouves dans la même situation que moi à l'époque mais contrairement à moi tu vas avoir un précieux conseil: celui de laisser le temps au temps. Asuna ne t'effraiera pas éternellement je te le promets.

_Merci Konoka, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de trop gentil.

_Hihi, on me le dit souvent!»

Ils continuèrent alors de parler de tout et de rien. Konoka présentait joyeusement certaines de ses camarades afin de dire ce à quoi devait s'attendre Negi.

En fait, elle lui parlait surtout des guerres quotidiennes dont était témoin la classe à chaque fois que Ayaka, la déléguée, et Asuna engageaient une conversation. Même si les deux se battaient toujours pour tout et n'importe quoi, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'au fond, elles étaient très proches et se montraient leur amitié de cette manière.

Negi quant à lui, racontait sa vie au Royaume-Uni. Il vivait depuis son enfance avec sa grande sœur adoptive qui l'avait pris à sa charge étant donné que son père voyageait sans arrêt. Le garçon apprit d'ailleurs à Konoka qu'il avait déjà rencontré son père. Eishun Konoe et Nagi Sprinfgield étaient en fait des amis du lycée et chaque année ils organisaient des rencontres.

«C'est étrange...Papa ne m'en a jamais parlé...

_Mais ça fait quelques temps que mon père ne communique plus trop avec le tien.

_Ils se sont disputés?

_Non je crois pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont comme ça depuis que mon père à parlé au directeur. Peut-être que ça a un lien avec...

_Le mariage...»

Negi baissa les yeux et soupira un «oui» à peine audible. Un silence gênant prit place durant plusieurs minutes. Konoka avait terminé de préparer le repas et commençait à mettre la table. Negi se leva pour l'aider mais sa camarade de chambre lui fit signe de ne pas se déranger. Voyant que le repas allait se passer sans mot et avec une gêne palpable, Negi prit son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux.

«Je ne veux pas que tu nous en veuilles à moi et à ma famille Konoka.»

La brune l'observa quelques instant avec un air interrogateur. Le garçon reprit de plus belle.

«Mon père ne veut pas que je me marie avant la majorité et plus que tout, il ne veut pas aller contre ma volonté. Lorsqu'il m'en a parlé, ce n'était qu'une supposition qu'il avait faite en plaisantant. Mais ce n'est que lorsque je suis arrivé ici que j'ai compris que le directeur semblait être décidé à tirer profit de ma venue et opiniâtre à l'idée de nous voir mariés.

_Je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça...Je n'en veux à personne. C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'impliquer là dedans Petit Negi...J'ai refusé toutes les propositions jusqu'à présent en profitant du fait que mon père me laissait un minimum d'autonomie à ce sujet...J'ai mis la patience de Grand-Père à bout en faisant ça et maintenant il va tout faire pour que nos deux familles s'unissent...Avec ou sans l'avis de Papa. Il veut juste un héritier...avant de mourir...

_Tu hais ton Grand-Père?»

La Konoe lui lança un regard indulgent.

«Jamais je ne le pourrai. C'est mon Grand-Père après tout. Il a toujours tout fait pour mon bien. Lui et Papa ont toujours veillé à mon confort depuis la mort de ma mère et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Malgré tout, il m'aime et je le sais. J'ai toujours su que mon destin était tout tracé. Je suis l'héritière de la famille Konoe. J'ai un devoir. Et en le repoussant je n'ai fait que...Retarder l'échéance...Tu sais, si Grand-père est aussi enclin à me marier avec toi ce n'est pas que pour s'allier avec la famille Springfield...Je crois qu'au fond, il profite du fait que pour une fois un prétendant ait à peu près mon âge. D'habitude, on me fait toujours rencontrer des vieux...Donc tu vois, même si il ne le dit pas, il veille encore sur moi dans un sens et...Et ça me rend heureuse malgré tout.»

Lorsque Konoka fit la vaisselle, elle n'entendit pas Negi déclarer tristement:

«Toi tu l'acceptes peut-être...Mais moi pas. Désolé Konoka...Je ne compte pas me marier avec toi.»

En rentrant dans le dortoir, Asuna grommelait. Même si elle savait très bien qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer. Si quelqu'un se promenait dans les couloirs à cette heure là, il aurait pu confondre la rousse avec un esprit frappeur.

«Grmbl, cette déléguée...Toujours à me contredire. Mal élevée moi? Tout ça parce que j'ai dit que son «caviar» avait un goût bizarre. Bizarre en plus, je me suis retenue de lui dire que c'était dégueulasse...Graaah et elles sont où mes clefs d'abord? J'en ai marre de cette vie...»

En prenant la poignée dans les mains, Asuna se rendit compte que la chambre était ouverte. Étrange, il y'avait cours le lendemain, ses colocataires ne dormaient donc pas?

«Non pas question que tu dormes par terre, va dans mon lit!

_Jamais!»

Ils en étaient encore à là?! Sérieusement, qui lui avait foutu des incapables pareils? Asuna se racla la gorge afin de se faire remarquer.

«Ah mademoiselle Kagurazaka! Vous tombez bien! Konoka ne veut pas m'écouter et...

_Asunaaaaaa, le petit Negi ne veut pas dormir dans ton lit ni dans le mieeeeeeen...»

L'absence de formalité dans la manières qu'ils avaient de s'interpeller n'échappa à Asuna. Elle prit la décision de ne pas noter pour le moment et se concentra sur le problème majeur de cette soirée.

«Bon la demie-portion myope tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Tu vas arrêter de faire ton rebelle et dormir dans mon lit pigé?

_Non! Je refuse. Et puis d'abord c'est moi votre professeur, c'est à vous de m'écouter!

_Un abus de pouvoir? Ce n'est pas très gentil Petit Negi!

_Désolé mais il fallait bien que je mette les choses au point.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'une simple phrase va «mettre les choses au point»? T'as beau être un professeur, pour moi tu restes un gosse. Et les gosses qui se rebellent moi je les frappe.

_Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si tu fais mal au Petit Negi Asuna...»

La bataille continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que tous trois finissent par s'endormir sur le sol. Même si ils n'avaient pas réglé le problème à proprement parler, ils savaient chacun qu'au fond, le plus important était qu'un début d'amitié commençait à les lier.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que plusieurs heures plus tôt un événement s'apprêtant à changer leurs vies s'était déroulé.

Chisame n'était pas la seule à trouver la classe de terminale A trop niaise pour être vraie. Sérieusement, qui à 18 ans pouvait accepter sans broncher qu'un professeur de quatorze ans puisse enseigner? C'était du jamais vu.

Affalée sur une table de la vaste bibliothèque de Mahora, Kasumi Asakura (place 3) réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule à la bibliothèque après les cours.

En fait, c'était même une habitude. Les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle dans le campus n'encourageaient personne à vouloir approcher de trop près la rédactrice du journal de l'école. Ainsi, c'était à elle seule qu'elle publiait chaque mois les derniers potins de Mahora. Depuis l'enfance, Kasumi avait toujours rêvé de devenir journaliste mais ce ne fut qu'au collège qu'elle découvrit les mauvaises facettes du métier. C'était en révélant au grand jour la relation entre une lycéenne née de bonne famille et un collégien pauvre dont tout le monde se moquait alors que Kazumi avait pour la première fois détruit deux vies.

Elle n'avait fait que remplir son boulot de rédactrice du journal en faisant ça, pourquoi toute l'école lui en voulait-elle?

A ce moment là elle n'avait pas compris.

Mais depuis lors, Kazumi recherchait chaque jour de nouveaux potins qu'elle trouvait souvent sans problème. Depuis le collège, le nombre de numéros «chocs» du journal de Mahora ne pouvaient même plus être comptés.

La raison pour laquelle Kazumi s'amusait à détruire ses camarades par le biais de son «métier» était simple: elle voulait de la reconnaissance.

Depuis l'incident avec la jeune fille aisée et son copain bizut, ses amis l'avaient peu à peu laissé tomber et elle se sentait seule et ignorée.

Même la si joyeuse et également si hypocrite classe de Terminale A ne semblait pas vouloir l'intégrer.

Ainsi, Kazumi s'était peu à peu renfermée sur elle-même et la seule personne à qui elle semblait vouloir parler sans recueillir des infos se nommait Sayo.

Sayo Aisaka, place numéro 1 dans la classe, à côté de Kazumi.

Sayo Aisaka, que personne ne remarquait.

Sayo Aisaka, morte en 1945.

C'était en faisant des recherches sur les professeurs et le passé de l'académie que Kazumi avait un jour découvert dans les archives la tragique histoire d'une collégienne morte pendant la guerre. Il se trouvait que depuis sa mort, aucun professeur n'avait osé assigner la place numéro 1 dans toutes les classes. La répartition des tables commençait toujours par 2 depuis lors.

Kazumi avait décidé de rendre hommage à sa manière à la jeune fille en plaçant sa photo sur le trombinoscpope de la classe. Sayo Aisaka était maintenant devenue une élève à part entière. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le changement étant donné qu'aucun professeur ne regardait vraiment le tabloïd de la classe A. Ses élèves étaient trop difficiles à oublier et tout le campus en entendait parler.

La jeune reporter avait finit peu à peu à parler à Sayo.

En fait, elle se sentait sénile à l'idée de se parler à elle-même et se disait que s'adresser à une «camarade» était plus rassurant.

Kazumi soupira alors pour la dixième fois depuis la fin des cours.

«Aaaaargh, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je vois vraiment pas comment tirer profit de ce gosse...On connaît tous son histoire, il nous a déjà tout raconté de sa vie dès son arrivée... "Bonjour je m'appelle Negi Springfield, j'ai été diplômé de l'université il y'a peu et je suis maintenant en stage à Mahora. On a toujours dit que j'étais surdoué mais honnêtement, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je vais vous enseigner l'anglais qui est ma langue maternelle et mon père a énormément de relation avec le Japon. C'est pour ça que j'ai appris très jeune la langue. Donc vous voyez, rien d'exceptionnel" et blablablabla...Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher...Il a dit que son père avait beaucoup de relations au Japon, j'en conclu que c'est comme ça qu'il a pu devenir stagiaire dans notre école...Il doit être hébergé sur place ou par les professeurs donc...Tsss, c'est d'un ennui...Qu'en penses-tu Sayo? Tu crois que je devrai malgré tout faire des recherches sur la famille Springfield histoire de voir quel genre de relation il a avec ce vieux directeur?»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: Kazumi se leva alors de son siège et commença à fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble afin de trouver les archives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Hé bien Ayase, tu as l'air plutôt fatiguée aujourd'hui...»

En effet, Yue Ayase, la maintenant célèbre ex-coéquipière de Negi et Combattante de l'ordre d'Adrianne avait l'air on ne peut plus à court d'énergie. Habituellement à la pause déjeuner, la jeune fille buvait ses jus de fruits à saveurs étranges qu'elle seule pouvait supporter avec une ardeur assez incroyable. Là, elle n'avait même pas touché à l'épinard-pamplemousse, son préféré. Toujours à l'écoute de ses camarades, Ayaka Yukihiro, la déléguée, avait tout de suite remarqué l'attitude de la philosophe et s'était empressée de venir lui parler.

«Oui je suis un peu fatiguée mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va. J'ai travaillé jusqu'à tard hier soir et j'ai presque pas dormit c'est tout.»

Ayaka se renfrogna immédiatement.

«Ce n'est pas une nuit blanche qui va te mettre dans un état pareil...Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne dors pas je me trompe?

_Je...

_Malheureusement pour toi, je suis déléguée de cette classe depuis trop d'années pour ne pas savoir quand l'une de mes camarades me cache quelque chose. Je vous connais trop bien.»

C'était vrai. Malgré ses airs de petite bourgeoise lunatique, Ayaka avait le don de comprendre ses camarades mieux que personne. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas suivit Asuna et le professeur Negi dans le Monde Magique et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle parvenait à comprendre ce que Zazie disait. Ou en l'occurrence ne disait pas.

«C'est vrai oui, ça fait trois jours que je ne dors pas.

_Tu sais très bien que c'est pas bon pour ta santé, tu devrais te ménager Ayase...Si tu as un problème, tu peux venir m'en parler.

_Je n'ai aucun problème. Je travaille sur un livre de sort énigmatique que nous avons trouvé avec Haruna et Nodoka.

_Sort? Quelqu'un a dit sort?»

Ah oui, en parlant Yue avait oublié ce petit détail. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant de l'existence de la magie, à chaque fois que l'on prononçait un mot ayant un rapport avec ça, la classe était en ébullition. Le professeur Negi avait beau être loin, ces simples paroles rendaient le garçon toujours présent parmi elles. Il était impossible de penser à la magie sans penser au petit et encore plus impossible de penser au petit sans penser à la magie.

La classe s'était regroupée autour de la table de Yue en attendant des explications. Nodoka et Haruna, assises à côté de la philosophe se regardèrent en soupirant. Impossible d'être discret dans cette classe...Impossible.

Les seules filles absentes auraient pourtant été les plus intéressées par cette discussion mais qu'importe. Kazumi en ferait le compte-rendu de toutes manières. C'était avec calme que Yue reprit la parole.

«Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire les filles. Mais si vous voulez être mêlées à ça, autant que toute la classe le soit.

_T'inquiète pas, je compte bien faire un compte-rendu. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Mana (place 18), Kaede (place 20) et Ku (place 12) seront au courant je te le promets!»

Yue sourit, Kazumi était tellement prévisible...Néanmoins même si cela l'ennuyait de l'admettre, peut-être elle et ses deux amies avaient-elles été trop présomptueuses de tenter de déchiffrer ce livre seules. L'aide des mages de la classe serait sans doute la bienvenue.

Même si Konoka n'était encore qu'une débutante, tout le monde pouvait être témoin des progrès qu'elle avait fait en seulement quatre années. Tout comme Yue et Nodoka, elle passait son temps à étudier la magie hors des cours et les résultats s'en étaient rapidement fait sentir, elle n'était pas la fille d'Eishun Konoe pour rien.

Setsuna et Mana auraient également pu aider un peu même si leur compétences se résumaient surtout à la destruction de démons plutôt qu'à la compréhension des livres de sorts. Malgré tout les deux guerrières avaient baigné dans la magie depuis leur naissance et leur aide aurait pu être précieuse.

Mais celle qui aurait pu prêter main forte le plus efficacement restait Asuna. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, la légendaire «Princesse du Crépuscule» avait montré à tous sa maîtrise de la magie qui était...Digne d'une princesse du monde magique si on devait le résumer courtement.

Malheureusement aucune d'elles n'était présente et Yue eu le sentiment qu'elle allait faire un discours en l'air. Exactement ce que son corps voulait. Bouger les lèvres était presque devenu une épreuve tant sa fatigue la lacérait.

Que ne ferait-elle pas pour que la déléguée arrête de la regarder avec ces yeux de chien transi.

Évoquer la magie ne te rapprochera pas de Negi, idiote.

«Et bien, nous avons trouvé il y'a trois jours ce livre dans la bibliothèque, mais il nous est impossible de le déchiffrer pour le moment alors calmez-vous.

_C'est excitant ça tu veux qu'on t'aide?

_Je vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire Fumika (place 23), tu n'as aucune notion en magie.

_C'est méchant de parler à ma sœur comme ça Yue, regarde si on a pas des notions en magie. Ton livre parle de Cosmo Entelechia!

_C'est marqué sur la couverture...»

A l'entente du mot Cosmo Entelechia, Zazie s'avança vers le groupe. Nodoka le remarqua et l'interpella.

«Zazie, c'est vrai qu'on a pas pensé à t'en parler avant...Désolée.»

Zazie inclina la tête et fixa Yue.

Les deux filles s'observèrent quelques instants. En vérité Yue avait parfaitement pensé à en parler à Zazie mais avait vite abandonné l'idée.

Depuis les événements du Monde magique, Yue peinait à pouvoir regarder Zazie en face. Même si elles n'avaient jamais été proches, (qui pouvait être proche de Zazie de toutes manières?) la philosophe avait eu du mal à encaisser la révélation de la véritable nature de la saltimbanque.

Elle n'était pas vraiment «raciste» à proprement parler. Mais pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, Yue ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre Zazie Ranyday, la sœur de Poyo. Celle qui avait tenté de stopper Monsieur Negi en l'enfermant lui et son groupe dans un monde où les chances d'en sortir n'en étaient que minimes.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Zazie était un démon qui empêchait Yue de lui faire confiance. Mana et Setsuna avaient elles aussi du sang de démon en elles mais jamais ces deux-là n'avaient dévoilé leur véritable apparence devant le groupe ou les avaient menacé. Le fait que Zazie l'avait fait d'une certaine manière donnait des frissons à Yue.

Si elle le voulait, Zazie pouvait très bien dévorer toutes les filles de la terminale A et détruire Mahora sans effort...Et à ce moment là, Yue allait se trouver sans défense. Zazie était un démon de niveau supérieur après tout, qui savait ce dont elle était capable?

Yue savait également que Zazie était consciente du malaise qu'elle provoquait chez la buveuse de jus de fruit et c'était la raison pour laquelle les deux filles se regardaient à présent.

«Ce livre...n'a aucun rapport avec le Cosmo Entelechia de Poyo.»

C'était rare de voir la démone parler. Ainsi, toute la classe surexcitée quelques minute plus tôt se tu alors et fixa Zazie. Nullement impressionnée par la trentaine de paire d'yeux figée sur elle, la saltimbanque attendit la réponse de l'une de ses camarades. Contre tout attente, ce fut la timide Nodoka qui prit la parole.

«Oui, nous nous sommes dit la même chose. Voilà pourquoi ce livre nous pose problème...A quel genre de monde parfait peut-il faire référence?

_Mondes superposés.»

C'était clair, c'était net. Du Zazie tout craché.

Yue sourit amèrement.

«Alors je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'il existe des univers parallèles au notre?

_Hop hop hop. Attendez deux minutes, je ne comprends rien à votre histoire là. Vous pouvez nous expliquer? Cosmo Entelechia, monde parallèle? C'est quoi ça?»

Yuna Akashi (place 2) n'était pas basketteuse pour rien, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre et c'était dans ce sport qu'elle avait fait le choix de se défouler. Mais si le basket était un exutoire, son tempérament de feu ne la quittait pas vraiment pour autant. Il était donc normal qu'elle fut la première à réagir en entendant tout ce charabia magique.

Haruna épargna à Yue l'effort d'expliquer sa théorie à la classe en le faisant elle-même (et en y ajoutant biensûr quelques petites illustrations dessinées en deux secondes montre en main).

«Dooooonc il existerait d'autres mondes...

_Je suis sûre que dans tous les mondes qui existent, Fûka (place 22) et moi sommes toujours jumelles!

_Vous croyez que la terminale A existe partout?

_M'étonnerait fort, j'imagine pas un monde moyenâgeux avec une classe comme la nôtre...

_Je veux voir un monde parallèle!

_Moi aussi!

_Des mondes parallèles...C'est vrai que plusieurs thèses portent sur ce sujet mais aucune ne montre une preuve concrète...Même si théoriquement, ce que tu dis tient la route Yue.

_Merci Hakase (place 24). Mais...»

Satomi Hakase, la scientifique de génie de la classe et créatrice de Chachamaru, ne laissa pas à Yue le temps de répondre.

«Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le Cosmo Entelechia de Poyo oui...Au vu du titre, cela m'étonnerait qu'il veuille nous envoyer dans un monde parallèle pourtant...Peut-être tout simplement est-ce une manière de nous envoyer vers le paradis?

_Si le sort nous envoyait vers la mort, j'aurai reconnu certains cercles dessinés. Hors dans ce livre, je suis incapable de reconnaître quoique ce soit.»

C'était bien la première fois, hormis durant une période d'examen et encore, que tous les membres de la classe réfléchissaient en même temps. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre mais Nodoka trouvait cela agréable.

Les liens s'étaient renforcés depuis quatre ans pas vrai?

Tout cela grâce à Monsieur Negi...

«Et si ce livre nous apprenait à créer un monde parfait? Il n'y a qu'à essayer le sort pour voir...Et si personne peut le faire, Konoka ou Asuna pourrait le réaliser non? Elle sont pas surpuissantes?»

Il y'eut un silence de mort. Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers Makie.

Makie Sasaki, la gymnaste.

Makie Sasaki, surnommée Baka Pink pour une raison évidente.

Makie Sasaki qu'on prenait pour la personne la plus idiote de la classe voir du campus.

«Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais...Makie, tu es un génie.»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après maintes recherches, Kasumi s'apprêtait à rentrer bredouille lorsqu'un livre lui tapa dans l'œil. Caché dans les recoins de la vieille bibliothèque, elle trouvait ça tout de même étrange qu'un livre si imposant était resté à la vue de personne. Aucune note n'avait été faite en première page, signe qu'il n'avait été jamais emprunté et au vu de la tonne de poussière qu'il émettait, il n'avait pas était ouvert depuis un sacré moment.

La reporter avait désormais totalement oublié l'objectif premier de ses recherches. Springfield allait devoir attendre un peu, elle avait découvert quelque chose de plus intéressant, pas vrai Sayo?

«Cosmo Entelechia hein...»

**Fin du chapitre 2!**

**Hoalala, que de suspens! Honnêtement à la base, Kazumi n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement (mais je suis loin de la détester hein). Mais pourtant, rien que le fait que ce soit une reporter sans scrupule lui donne de l'intérêt et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle sera importante dans l'histoire. En tous cas, c'est dans le prochain chapitre que l'ambiance commence à se dévoiler peu à peu. Il y'aura une scène un peu violente, soyez prévenus. (Enfin pas taaant que ça mais bon.)**

**Kazumi va-t-elle être plus efficace dans l'étude du livre que ne le sont les filles de la classe A de l'autre monde? Asuna va-t-elle remplacer ses cloches par de véritables chouchous afin d'attacher ses cheveux? Setsuna (car oui, il y'aura l'arrivée de notre petite samouraï au prochain chapitre) va-t-elle découper le Directeur en saucisson pour les beaux yeux de Konoka? Est-ce que Takahata et le Chupacabra ont un lien de parenté? **

**Réponses au prochain chapitre! (ou pas~)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hellow~**

**Et oui déjà le troisième chapitre! Il se trouve que je suis très en avance dans l'écriture de cette histoire et bon bah, ce serait bête de pas vous en faire profiter. C'est donc en quelques jours d'intervalles que vous avez eu droit au deuxième et au troisième chapitre. Ce sera sûrement pas le cas pour les autres par contre. ^^"**

**Hum...Bon bah vous allez voir que ce chapitre met en place un nouveau mystère dans un monde et une alliance quelque peu inattendue dans l'autre. Soit dit en passant, ce chapitre était franchement très intéressant à écrire, surtout la fin en fait et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Negima ne m'appartient toujours pas! Mais cela avait été le cas, il y'aurait eu un combat de catch entre Takahata et Rankan. Oui. De catch.**

Chapitre 3: Je suis sûre que dans un autre monde, Monsieur Negi et moi vivons une idyllique histoire d'amour. -Par Ayaka-

Tout le monde dit que je suis une patrouilleuse...Mais je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça voulait dire aru. -Par Ku-

«Donc...Quelqu'un est volontaire pour nous traduire ce passage?»

Évidemment, personne ne se manifestait.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Negi Springfield enseignait à Mahora. Malgré des premiers jours difficiles, notamment au niveau de la discipline, le jeune garçon s'était peu à peu habitué au rythme du campus et avait rapidement mémorisé la plupart des noms des personnes de la Terminale A.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au trombinoscope.

«Bon dans ce cas, c'est moi qui désigne...Mademoiselle Aisaka, traduisez-nous les cinq premières lignes s'il-vous-plaît.»

A sa grande surprise, personne ne répondit.

«Mademoiselle Aisaka?»

Il y'eut des chuchotements dans la classe. Negi dirigea son regard vers la place numéro une et vit que celle-ci était vide. Il n'entendit pas le petit rire de Kazumi.

«Mademoiselle Aisaka est absente aujourd'hui? Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué...

_Monsieur...

_Oui Mademoiselle Murakami (place 28)?»

Natsumi Murakami, du club théâtre, avait levé de grands yeux pleins d'interrogation vers son professeur pendant que les chuchotements continuaient à rythmes réguliers.

«Qui est Aisaka?»

Negi écarquilla les yeux, la jeune fille semblait réellement curieuse.

«Mais enfin...Celle qui est titulaire de la place 1...C'est marqué...Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu...

_Monsieur, il n'y a jamais eu personne à la place 1.

_Pardon?»

Negi était éberlué, comment avait-il pu laisser échapper ce détail?

Il était vrai que cette classe semblait plus vide que les autres.

Beaucoup de sièges étaient inoccupés et les autres professeurs semblaient n'y prêter aucune attention.

D'abord il y'avait effectivement cette place 1. Puis également les places 31, 26, 19, 10 et 15. Cela faisait beaucoup.

Attendez 15?

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement en un fracas. Toute la classe se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivante qui n'avait même pas daigné frapper avant d'entrer.

Sans un regard pour ses camarades ou son professeur, elle s'assit à la fameuse place 15 et déballa ses affaires.

«Euh...Mademoiselle Sakurazaki?»

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Negi qui frissonna en rencontrant son regard.

Sakurazaki Setsuna le fixait avec une rage non contenue...Il pouvait lire dans son regard de la...Haine? Une haine envers lui? Pourquoi? Cette fille était vraiment effrayante...

«Je crois qu'il aurait fallu frapper avant d'entrer...Non? Euh euh...Enfin je veux dire que...Nous étions en plein cours et arriver en retard c'est euh...Enfin...Vous nous avez surpris et...»

Elle ne répondit pas. Un silence de mort régnait alors.

Tout le monde savait que Setsuna n'était pas une personne fréquentable et c'était la raison pour laquelle personne n'osait s'approcher trop près d'elle.

Un regard qui glaçait le sang, une attitude on ne peut plus froide et un katana toujours dans le dos du au fait qu'elle faisait partit du club de Kendo, la jeune fille avait la réputation d'un loup solitaire à qui il ne fallait pas se frotter. La rumeur disait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait envoyé, à elle toute seule, 5 garçons de terminale à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle n'était qu'au collège. Qui savait ce dont elle était capable maintenant qu'elle était en dernière année de lycée?

Ayaka n'était pourtant pas du genre à laisser passer un tel affront.

«Dis-donc Sakurazaki, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser auprès du Professeur Negi non? Tu es arrivée en retard, c'est de ta faute!

_Ma...Mademoiselle Yukihiro ce...N'est pas si grave...Nous pouvons reprendre le cours maintenant...

_Mais Monsieur, elle a pratiquement détruit la porte en entrant et...»

Ne voulant pas en écouter plus, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour, Setsuna se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

«Hey Sakurazaki! Tu m'écoutes oui? Où tu vas?! Ho je te parle!»

Sans se détourner elle partit. La pression sembla retomber d'un coup et les filles semblèrent respirer. Les jumelles Fûka et Fumika applaudirent alors d'un air joyeux.

«J'aurai jamais cru que la déléguée puisse être aussi courageuse! Bravo Déléguée, tu as été géniale!»

Ce fut avec ça que toute la classe applaudit Ayaka qui fixait la porte d'un air pensif. C'était quoi son problème à Sakurazaki au juste? Même Asuna semblait admirative pour une fois et sourit à Ayaka d'un air entendu. Elle se retourna vers Konoka dont le regard était lui aussi figé sur la porte.

«Hé bien Konoka, ça va? Sakurazaki t'effraie tant que ça?»

Konoka se retourna vers Asuna puis sourit.

«Non...Non pas vraiment.»

Asuna reporta son attention vers le cours qui semblait recommencer. Durant toute l'heure, Konoka n'avait, quant à elle, pas quitté la porte des yeux.

«Set-chan...Que se passe-t-il?»

Elle n'était pas vraiment une pédophile à proprement parler et ce, malgré ce qu'Asuna pouvait bien penser.

Non, l'amour qu'Ayaka Yukihiro portait pour son Professeur Negi était plus profond et plus pur. Et bien que certains pouvaient penser le contraire, rendre service à son tendre Professeur Negi n'était absolument pas la raison pour laquelle Ayaka avait décidé d'aller parler à Sakurazaki à la pause déjeuner.

En fait, elle prenait réellement à cœur son rôle de déléguée et regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être intéressé plus tôt au cas de la kendoka.

En cours, il était facile d'oublier Setsuna puisque celle-ci restait muette comme une carpe et seule dans son coin. Il était rare qu'elle arrive en retard et, comme si elle voulait mettre sous silence les rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle, qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Mais tout le monde savait que si quelqu'un la regardait de travers, il aurait droit à une correction digne de ce nom même si, à proprement parler, personne n'avait jamais vu la brune hors de ses gonds au sein de la classe A.

Il était temps pour l'énigmatique Sakurazaki de faire face à la motivée Yukihiro.

Ce fut avec cet état d'esprit conquérant qu'Ayaka traversa le réfectoire et s'assit en face de la kendoka. Voyant que la jeune fille ne prêtait guère attention à elle, la blonde débuta la conversation.

«Bon écoute Sakurazaki, on sait toutes les deux qu'aucune de nous ne va apprécier la conversation mais il faut en passer par là...Tu pourrais au moins lever les yeux quand je te parle!»

Setsuna soupira. De tous les jours que Yukihiro avait pu choisir pour jouer les déléguées moralistes, il fallait qu'elle le fasse ce jour là. Pile au moment où Setsuna avait besoin de paix pour réfléchir posément...

«Bon, vas-y Yukihiro, je t'écoute. Fais vite, je suis pas d'humeur à bavarder avec toi.

_Est-ce que tu as déjà été d'humeur à parler avec quelqu'un une fois dans ta vie pour commencer?

-...

_Bon écoute, je suis pas venue pour me disputer. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir me voir. Je suis la déléguée après tout et...

_Si j'avais un quelconque problème, ce ne serait certainement pas toi que j'irai voir.»

Ayaka soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile...Mais elle avait au moins pu décrocher quelques mots à Sakurazaki, c'était un début.

«Et qui irais-tu voir au juste? Tu ne parles à personne, je sais que tu as fait en sorte que le directeur t'assigne une chambre sans colocataire...Et puis aujourd'hui...Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'arriver comme une furie comme ça? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

_Je...

_Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste veiller à ce que les élèves de cette classe puissent passer la meilleure année possible. Quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas que de mes amies mais vraiment de tout le monde. Alors si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider...»

Setsuna ne répondit pas. Elle savait que la déléguée n'avait pas finit son discours. Mais si habituellement elle serait partie avant la fin, ce jour là elle avait décidé d'écouter Ayaka jusqu'au bout.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se lever et s'enfuir du réfectoire.

Peut-être était-ce parce que les événements de la matinée lui avaient donné faim.

Peu-être que la déléguée lui faisait pitié.

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué que Mademoiselle Konoka la fixait avec des yeux inquiets depuis plusieurs minutes.

«Écoute...Il est inutile de s'enfermer sur soi-même...J'en sais quelque chose. J'ai...Petite, j'ai perdu mon petit-frère.»

Setsuna ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

«Je...Je ne savais pas...

_Normal. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Enfin, à presque personne. Lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai été dévastée...Pendant des jours je me suis comportée comme toi: j'évitais tout contact...J'en voulais au monde entier...Tu es arrivée plus tard à Mahora mais la classe A a toujours été...Comme ça. Je leur en voulais d'être aussi niaises...Aussi incapables d'appréhender le monde réel. Je voulais qu'elles souffrent...Qu'elle connaissent ma douleur...Quand Asuna est arrivée, j'étais heureuse. Quand elle a débarqué, elle avait le même regard que moi. Elle était toujours silencieuse et prenait les gens de haut...Comme moi. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était orpheline. Elle avait perdu des proches elle aussi...Alors, j'ai voulu me rapprocher d'elle. On avait un peu le même caractère, alors dès qu'on s'interpellait, on se battait. C'était automatique. La classe a commencé à s'habituer à nos disputes et nous sommes limite devenues des attractions...Que des gens fassent ainsi attention à nous...Je crois que ça nous rendait heureuse, autant à l'une qu'à l'autre. Nous sommes devenues amies elle et moi. Et nous nous sommes petit à petit ouvertes à la classe. On étaient entourées et aimées...Au fond, c'est surtout avoir des amis qui me permet aujourd'hui de vivre au jour le jour sans...Sans penser sans arrêt à mon petit-frère...»

Elle s'arrêta, reprit son souffle puis enchaîna.

«Alors tu vois, je crois que tu devrais...Enfin, m'écouter pour cette fois et me faire confiance. A la base, je ne suis pas venue pour te faire des confidences, je suis juste venue pour que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne seras jamais seule Sakurazaki.

_Setsuna.

_Hein?

_Appelle-moi juste Setsuna.»

Si on devait observer la scène d'un regard extérieur, nous pourrions dire qu'Ayaka avait «beugué». Sakurazaki venait de baisser une barrière, du jamais vu.

«Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne raconterai à personne l'histoire de ton frère.

_Hum, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un à qui parler.

_Je suis sûre que Kazumi pourrait très bien m'écouter pour une info pour ça.»

Elle se sourirent.

Oui. Il semblait que la discussion allait mieux que prévu. Pas de dispute, pas d'air meurtrier. Setsuna n'était au final pas si effrayante que ce qu'on racontait.

«Je crois que je t'ai mal jugé Déléguée, tu ne sembles pas être la gamine hautaine et pourrie gâtée que je croyais...

_Et toi tu n'es pas le gorille barbare et muet que je croyais.

_Bon ça va j'ai compris. Je m'excuse de ne pas être...Très encline à la camaraderie, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec le...Contact disons. Mais en aucun cas je déteste l'une d'entre vous et sache que toutes les rumeurs sur ma violence sont exagérées.

_Tu n'as donc pas mis au tapis cinq garçon de terminale quand tu étais au collège?

_Euh si. Mais ils s'étaient moqués de ma coiffure et avaient essayé de me prendre mon katana...

_Ooooh, tu admets donc que tu es vio...

_Uniquement quand on me cherche! Jamais je ne toucherai à quelqu'un de la classe.

_C'est bon à entendre. Mais pour ton comportement de ce matin...

_J'ai passé un mauvais moment juste avant. Je trouverai sûrement une solution à ça. C'est juste que...

_C'est bon tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça s'arrangera. C'est personnel pas vrai? Alors t'inquiète pas, sache juste que si t'as envie de parler, je suis là.»

Setsuna se leva puis, avant de partir, déclara un dernier:

«Merci Déléguée. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et...Peut-être qu'un jour je te raconterai tout.

_Hum, en attendant tâche de régler tes soucis. La prochaine fois que tu manqueras de politesse envers Monsieur Negi je ne t'épargnerai pas.»

Setsuna partie, Ayaka pu respirer. Tout le monde semblait la fixer.

Asuna et Konoka s'assirent alors en face d'elle.

«Alors Ayaka, tu ne t'aies pas faite tuer par Sakurazaki?»

La blonde sourit à Asuna qui la regardait d'un air malin.

«Comme tu vois je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Setsuna n'est pas si monstrueuse qu'on le dit.

_Tu l'appelles même Setsuna maintenant? Mais dis-moi, c'est que vous êtes devenues amies en plus!

_Je suis la déléguée. Pas une seule personne dans cette classe n'est pas mon ami.»

Les deux rivales rirent. Konoka, qui arborait un air indéchiffrable, prit la parole pour la première fois.

«Déléguée...Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit au juste?»

Considérant que Konoka s'inquiétait pour le bien de tout le monde, aucune des deux filles ne fut choquée par l'attitude concernée de la Konoe.

«Hé bien, j'ai appris qu'elle avait juste passé une sale matinée et que sa frustration était retombée sur Monsieur Negi..

_Pourquoi?

_Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. Mais elle m'a en revanche promis que ça s'arrangerait et que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter puisqu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche en temps normal.

_Ouais enfin on a juste à faire gaffe à pas l'énerver quoi...C'est bon à savoir.»

Konoka baissa les yeux et commença à manger. Même si elle était heureuse que Set-chan se soit un peu ouverte à la déléguée, cela ne lui avait rien appris sur ce qui l'avait mise si en colère quelques heures avant. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas aller lui demander directement. Set-chan avait été très claire là-dessus lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Mahora quelques années plus tôt.

_«Désormais je n'ai plus le droit de vous appeler Kono-chan Mademoiselle, nous ne sommes plus des enfants et mon rang me l'interdit. De plus, j'apprécierai que nous évitions tout contact vous et moi. _

__Mais je ne veux pas! Set-chan, tu es ma meilleure amie! Je veux pas...Enfin si on doit se séparer pour des histoires de rang c'est stupide et..._

__Je vous interdis de traiter la hiérarchie de stupide Mademoiselle! Je...Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. C'est juste que je n'ai plus envie de vous parler, voilà tout! Considérez que nous ne sommes plus amies.»_

En repensant à ce jour là, Konoka en avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Sa précieuse Set-chan lui en voulait et elle n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Elles avaient grandis ensembles à Kyoto, Setsuna avait été en effet recueillie par la famille de Konoka à l'âge de 5 ans.

Cela avait été un déchirement pour Konoka de devoir s'installer à Mahora et de quitter Set-chan. Mais quand celle-ci était arrivée sur le campus deux ans plus tard, ce fut avec plaisir que l'héritière l'avait accueillie...Mais Setsuna s'était montrée sèche, froide et plus que tout, limite agressive envers son amie d'enfance. Elle qui était douce comme un agneau à l'époque.

Pourtant, Konoka n'avait cessé depuis d'observer sa Set-chan de loin. Elle savait pertinemment que la brune ne s'ouvrirait plus à elle et que leur relation ne serait jamais la même qu'avant mais Konoka ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, son amour pour Setsuna était bien trop profond pour disparaître aussi facilement. Il ne faisait même qu'empirer chaque jour.

De son côté, Setsuna n'avait absolument pas remarqué le malaise qu'elle provoquait chez une certaine Konoe et arpentait maintenant la bibliothèque d'un air un peu plus serein que précédemment. Sa discussion avec la déléguée l'avait apaisé et cela se sentait.

«Huuum, le latin est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Si seulement je pouvais au moins comprendre la raison pour laquelle il y'a autant de cercles sur cette page, ça m'avancerait beaucoup...T'en penses quoi Sayo?»

En entendant Kazumi se parler à elle-même, Setsuna observa discrètement ce qui semblait passionner la reporter. Il était vrai qu'écouter aux portes était très mal, mais il était vrai aussi que Setsuna était curieuse de savoir qu'elle allait être le sujet du prochain numéro du journal de Mahora. Elle se cacha derrière des rayons puis attendit.

Trop concentrée par sa séance espionnage, elle ne pu que crier lorsqu'elle vit Mana et Kaede à ses côtés.

«Ce n'est pas très poli d'espionner ainsi ses camarades de classe Sakurazaki.

_Ta...Tatsumiya...Et Nagase...vous avez faillis me faire avoir une crise cardiaque!»

Hurla la kendoka apeurée.

«Du calme, Asakura va nous entendre de gozaru.

_Trop tard, je vous ai grillé les filles.»

Kazumi, les poings sur les hanches, se tenait devant les trois filles.

«Au lieu de m'espionner, vous auriez tout simplement pu me demander ce que je faisais non?

_Nous ne t'espionnions pas, c'est Sakurazaki qui se cachait pas nous.

_Quoi?! Vous étiez sûrement là bien avant moi!

_De toutes manières peu m'importe. Vous voulez savoir sur quoi je travaille?»

Les trois filles se regardèrent. Depuis quand Kazumi était-elle encline à révéler ses prochains scoops? Mana, qui semblait être la moins désabusée, répondit d'un ton froid.

«Combien faudrait-il te payer pour ça? Je te préviens, Mana Tatsumiya ne donne jamais d'argent, elle en reçoit.»

Kazumi rigola.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent mais d'aide.

Ce livre était bien trop difficile à déchiffrer pour elle seule. Si les filles qui l'avaient espionné avaient été d'autres personnes, Kazumi n'aurait pas daigné à demander de l'assistance.

Mais il se trouvait que ces trois là étaient les filles les plus mystérieuses de la classe, Kazumi pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups en en apprenant un peu plus sur ses camarades. De plus, elles n'étaient pas du genre à dévoiler les secrets à tout bout de champ, si Kazumi leur demandait, elles resteraient silencieuses et même si elles la trahissaient, personne ne les écouterait.

Après tout, Setsuna Sakurazaki était la Yakuza de la Terminale A, Kaede Nagase était considérée comme une shootée donc on prendrait cela pour un de ses délires et Mana Tatsumiya...était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus effrayante que Setsuna. La rumeur disait qu'elle se baladait avec un flingue dans la poche «au cas où». Un seul regard de la prêtresse Mana suffisait à jeter un froid polaire dans une ambiance à la chaleur exotique.

Ce fut ainsi que les quatre filles firent une alliance provisoire afin de déceler les secrets de ce Cosmo Entelechia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis plusieurs jours, trois pour être précis, les démons étaient de plus en plus nombreux à essayer de briser la barrière magique autour de Mahora. Inquiet de toute l'énergie que ces monstres mettaient en œuvre pour accomplir leur dessein, le Directeur avait pris la décision de faire durer les patrouilles et même de renforcer les troupes.

Même si cela ne lui plaisait guère, il avait demandé à sa propre petite-fille d'en faire partie: si une patrouille tournait mal, un guérisseur serait le bienvenu.

Ainsi, cela faisait trois jours d'affilés que Mana, Kaede, Ku, Setsuna, Konoka et Asuna (qui avait insisté pour «participer à la fête») patrouillaient non-stop sans prendre aucun repos n'y même aller en cours.

S'étant divisé en deux groupes pour plus d'efficacité, les jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à se retrouver au point de rendez-vous près du lac.

Visiblement arrivées les premières, Mana, Kaede et Ku ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir des hauts-le-cœur en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elles.

Plusieurs dizaines de démons étaient étendus sur le sol, déchiquetés. Le sang coulant à flot se propageait dans toute la clairière et commençait même à colorer l'eau claire du lac.

Ku mit la main devant la bouche et déglutit en se tournant vers la gauche. Pas loin d'elle, un seul démon, de petite taille et coloré par le sang de ses camarades, se tenait au-dessus des corps. Visiblement affamé, il ne prenait même pas la peine de mâcher la chair du cadavre éventré sur lequel il s'acharnait. Comme si il prenait les boyaux pour une paille, il faisait en sorte d'avaler le sang par leur biais à un rythme régulier.

Ne pouvant assister à un spectacle aussi atroce, Ku se détourna et rendit son déjeuner près d'un arbre. Mana ne laissa pas le temps au démon de terminer son goûter et pointa son flingue vers lui. Il n'hurla pas lorsque les balles lui transpercèrent le corps. Mana ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Il était presque mort sans douleur. A croire que ces années au sein de la classe A l'avait même adoucie auprès des démons...

Kaede jeta un regard oblique à la clairière.

«Quelle boucherie...Setsuna n'y est pas allé de main morte de gozaru.

_Hum...Je doute que Setsuna soit responsable de tout ça, elle n'est pas du genre à laisser des traces de son passage. Et surtout pas quand elle a Mademoiselle avec elle.»

Ku, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise du spectacle, restait assise dans un coin le temps que ses camarades fouillent et trouvent des indices auprès des corps.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Asuna et les autres arriver, la petite chinoise se leva promptement et se précipita sur ses amies afin qu'elles n'aient pas à assister à ça. Asuna fut la première à recevoir Ku dans les bras.

«Baka Yellow! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? On t'a tant manqué que ça?

_Asuna...Surtout n'approche pas de la clairière, quelque chose d'horrible s'est passé et...

_Asuna, Ku? Que se passe-t-il?

_Je sais pas, Ku est paniquée..»

Setsuna vit dans la panique de Ku Fei qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en pensant avoir sentit une force démoniaque plus puissante que la moyenne quelques heures plus tôt. Comprenant qu'un massacre avait certainement eu lieu, il n'était pas rare que des démons se battent entre aux afin d'affirmer leur territoire, la jeune samouraï lâcha la main de Konoka et avança vers la chinoise.

«Ku, j'aimerai que tu restes ici avec Asuna et Kono-chan le temps que j'aille rejoindre Mana et Kaede, tu veux bien veiller sur elles pour moi?»

Ku acquiesça et laissa Setsuna la dépasser. Konoka attrapa cependant le bras de sa protectrice avant qu'elle ne parte.

«Attends, je veux venir avec toi. Si quelque chose de grave s'est passé, ça veut dire que le danger est toujours là.»

Asuna renchérit alors.

«Nous ne sommes pas des faibles gamines, on vous a montré qu'on pouvait tout endurer dans le Monde Magique non? Alors pas de cachotterie et...

_Des batailles entre démons n'ont rien à voir avec ce que l'on a vécu dans le Monde Magique!»

Setsuna avait volontairement haussé la voix pour faire comprendre aux filles que cela était plus violent, plus dur, plus...sanglant que ce qu'elles avaient vu quatre ans plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kono-chan assister à une scène pareille.

«Mais Setsuna...

_Set-chan...

_Non c'est non. Vous allez rester avec Ku, point final.»

Elle s'approcha de Konoka d'un air rassurant et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai vite de retour et sans aucune blessure. Mana et Kaede seront aussi là après tout.»

Konoka fit la moue.

«Tu as intérêt à revenir vite, j'aime pas être seule dans cette forêt elle me fait peur.

_Et nous alors on compte pour du beurre?»

Questionna ironiquement Asuna en croisant les bras.

Elle soupira. Aaaah ces jeunes couples alors, toujours dans leur petit monde en oubliant leur entourage. Quoique maintenant qu'elle y pensait, même avant d'être en couple, ces deux-là avaient toujours été dans leur petit monde mais bon...

Ce qui frappa Setsuna en entrant dans la clairière ne fut pas tant de trouver des dizaines de corps étalés sur le sol mais plutôt de les voir si parfaitement alignés. Celui qui était responsable de tout ça avait un certain sens artistique...Un vrai travail de pro.

«C'est trop beau.»

Mana acquiesça en entendant la kendoka parler.

«Oui. Trop beau et trop net pour être fait par un démon c'est sûr.»

Setsuna se pencha vers le cadavre le plus proche. Il était coupé en deux. Comme l'avait dit Mana c'était net. Trop net pour que l'on se soit acharné sur lui. La personne qui avait fait ça avait achevé la plupart de ses cibles en un coup...Et avec un sabre.

«Cela ne ressemble pourtant pas à une technique de l'école Shinmei...Ou en tout cas, pas une que je connaisse.

_C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Ton école est bien plus...Élégante. Au vu de la boucherie, je doute que ce soit un tendre et qu'il soit notre allié...Il ne se serait pas donné la peine de laisser des traces de son passage. Il voulait être trouvé...Ils nous menace peut-être?

_Si ce n'est pas un élève de Shinmei qui a exécuté tous ces démons...Alors qui? Aucune autre école ne pratique l'exorcisme en parallèle avec l'art du sabre, c'est typique du Kansai. Je doute de plus qu'un type armé court les rues de Mahora sans se faire remarquer. Kazumi en aurait parlé sinon.

_Il vient de l'extérieur donc de gozaru yo.

_Il est arrivé à passer la barrière magique?

_Ou alors il a tout simplement attendu que les démons fassent un trou dans la barrière avant de se débarrasser d'eux.»

Les trois filles se regardèrent en silence.

Des démons qui se multiplient. La barrière qui s'affaiblit. Un type dangereux qui frôle le sol de l'académie.

La situation était plus que problématique.

**Fin du chapitre 3!**

**Et voilà une fin de chapitre qui annonce un peu plus la couleur de la fic! Bon, les prochains chapitres seront cependant un peu plus doux que celui-là et parleront surtout du mystère entourant le livre. Les relations entre personnages vont de plus peu à peu évoluer du côté du Negima sans magie. Après, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été gêné par l'omniprésence de Setsuna dans ce chapitre, étant donné que c'est un personnage plutôt important, j'ai essayé de la mettre en valeur du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais c'est peut-être un peu trop en effet...Bon sachez que ça ne va pas trop s'arranger par la suite mais qu'en aucun cas je n'oublie les autres personnages. Ils ont tous un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire! Ah et au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas compris: il y'aura du Konosetsu XD (sans blague...En même temps il FALLAIT s'y attendre!)**

**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous le souhaiter ça fait toujours plaisir et...Et voilà! A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, bonsoir!~**

**Il est temps de poster un nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus court que les autres mais bon, je promets que le prochain sera plus conséquent. Hum, il semble qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à dire pour une fois...Ah si! Comme vous le savez les XXX sont là pour les changements de mondes. Mais vu que dans un seul monde, il y'a souvent des changements de points de vus, j'ai décidé de les caractériser par des petits ~~. (Je sais plus si ça avait été fait dans les précédents chapitres mais bon. **

**Enfin bref, enjoy!**

**Les personnages de Negima ne sont pas à moi. Leur coupe**** de cheveux non plus...Heureusement pour Yue. **

Chapitre 4: Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour qu'on me laisse en paix.-par Chisame-

…...-par Zazie-

Chisame observait la classe de teminale A avec exaspération.

Vraiment...Qu'avait-elle fait pour tomber sur une bande d'excitées pareille?

Tout avait commencé au début de l'heure d'étude: plusieurs professeurs étant absents à la dernière minute, les élèves ne purent quitter le lycée avant la fin des cours. Ainsi, le nouveau Petit Professeur principal avait été désigné d'office pour surveiller ses élèves durant toute l'après-midi...

Ou du moins pour éviter qu'elles ne fassent n'importe quoi...Enfin, juste empêcher que l'une d'elle ne saute par la fenêtre. Juste ça. Quand on voyait à quel point le jeune Springfield avait de l'autorité, il n'était pas la peine d'en demander plus.

Les élèves s'étant réparties comme elles le désiraient, ce fut à la grande surprise de tout le monde que les plus asociales de la terminale A se mirent en groupe pour...Parler.

Kazumi, Setsuna, Kaede et Mana ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du choc qu'elles avaient provoqué au sein de la classe et ce fut une Setsuna éberluée qui se fit enlacer par une Ayaka aux anges.

«Oooooh ma chère Setsuna, tu as enfin trouvé des amies! Je suis si heureuse pour toi! Bon, peut-être pas les plus fréquentables mais tout de même...C'est déjà ça! Aaaaaah mon enfant a grandis, ça y'est! Si tu savais l'émotion que j'éprouve en ce moment même!

_Dé...D...Déléguée lâchez-moi, vous m'étouffez là!»

Setsuna repoussa la déléguée en rougissant.

«Je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas le contact! Alors pas de câlin...S'i...S'il-vous plaît.»

En voyant une Setsuna rougissante qui semblait ne pas dégainer son sabre pour trancher l'impertinente qui avait osé la toucher, la terminale A ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler. La plupart des filles se réunirent autour du petit groupe qu'avait formé les «maintenant-plus-si-à-l'-écart-que-ça-Kazumi-Kaede -Mana-Setsuna » et Ayaka.

«Awwwwwwww Sakurazaki, je savais pas que tu étais aussi mignonne quand tu rougissais!

_Regardez-là, elle est toute gênée!

_C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas t'approcher des autres? Tu étais juste timide?

_Dis, dis, dis, pourquoi tu portes tout le temps ton sabre avec toi? C'est vrai que tu es une Yakuza?

_Fûka, Fumika, vous lui faites peur avec toutes ces questions!

_Pourquoi vous vous êtes regroupées toutes les quatre?

_Vous avez fait une alliance?

_On travaille.»

Les cris s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. C'était Mana qui avait parlé d'un ton peu engageant. Le changement d'ambiance fit pouffer Kaede qui ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter:

«C'est une mission top secrète, dangereuse et mystérieuse de gozaru yo.

_Maaaais, je veux savoir! Grande-sœur Kaede, dis-nous dis-nous!»

Ce fut quand Kaede éclata de rire que Negi sourit.

Quelle journée étrange tout de même. D'abord Sakurazaki qui se comportait comme une hyène puis quelques heures après en agneau. Ensuite Monsieur Takahata et son collègue qui partaient d'un coup sans prévenir personne puis maintenant les plus asociales de la classe qui devenaient des stars en quelques minutes. Les lycées japonais étaient-ils tous comme ça?

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'attroupement, il vit Kazumi qui secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré.

«On travaille sur mon prochain scoop figurez-vous, alors du vent! On a pas que ça à faire de blablater avec vous!»

De loin, Negi vit Asuna s'approcher dangereusement de Kazumi avec une Konoka qui tentait tant bien que mal de la retenir.

«Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Pour une fois qu'on s'intéresse à toi, tu vas pas te plaindre non? Et si on voulait t'aider, tu nous jetterais?

_J'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

_Ah oui, c'est sûr que faire appel à toute la classe pour travailler en commun ne t'offrirait aucun mérite c'est ça? Tu prends donc avec toi celles à qui personne ne parle histoire d'être sûre que tu garderas ton scoop pour toi toute seule! Tssss, tu m'énerves tellement que...

_Asuna calme-toi...

_Ah non Konoka! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et que cette fille fille prépare un sale coup. Embarquer trois autres personnes là-dedans alors qu'elle travaille en solo d'habitude, tu trouves pas ça louche?

_Tu es juste vexée parce que j'ai demandé de l'aide aux autres et que je refuse la tienne pas vrai?

_Et alors?

_Mouuuh Asuna, ce n'est pas très bien d'être jalouse de tes camarades...

_Konoka, je t'ai déjà dit que quand j'étais énervée, arriver avec un air calme me faisait l'effet d'une bombe. J'ai encore plus les nerfs là!»

Negi savait qu'en vérité, Asuna était surtout énervée parce que Monsieur Takahata était partis sans même la saluer alors qu'il lui avait promis de prendre un café avec elle le soir-même afin de discuter un peu des cours et de se détendre. La rousse avait sans doute besoin de se défouler et Kazumi semblait être la cible la mieux placée. Mais en voyant que cela dégénérait et que sa colère commençait maintenant à se retourner contre la pauvre Konoka, il s'avança vers le groupe.

A sa grande surprise, Sakurazaki intervint à sa place en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la rousse.

«Calme-toi Kagurazaka, je ne crois pas que parler ainsi à tes amis soit une bonne idée.

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là. Depuis quand miss je-ne-parle-que-par-monosyllabe-car-faire-une-phra se-complète-me-fait-mal-à-la-bouche se permet-elle de faire des leçons au niveau de l'amitié?

_Pas la peine de t'en prendre à Setsuna...

_Et la déléguée qui s'y met! Non mais c'est pas vrai ça...»

Kaede se leva, se posta devant Asuna et lui tendit un livre que la rousse prit non sans s'interroger. Kazumi écarquilla les yeux.

«Nagase non...»

La grande aux yeux de renard se retourna vers Kazumi en souriant.

«Ce n'est pas la peine de faire la guerre pour ça. Et puis soyons honnêtes Asakura, même à nous quatre, il nous est impossible de déchiffrer ce livre de gozaru. Autant avoir une équipe plus large. Et puis il n'y a que la classe qui connaîtra le sujet du nouveau numéro du journal, pas tout le campus!»

Kazumi soupira en guise d'abandon et s'adressa directement à Asuna.

«J'ai trouvé ce livre en fouillant les archives du campus. Il semble ancien et plus qu'énigmatique...Je crois même qu'il a été écrit à la main. Signe qu'il est unique...Je pense que si nous arrivons à le déchiffrer, nous pourrions peut-être apprendre de nouvelles choses sur Mahora.»

Chisame soupira dans son coin. La classe était maintenant motivée à participer au projet...

Comme il était excitant de faire des recherches sur un livre louche!

Il valait sans doute beaucoup d'argent!

Si ça se trouvait, il indiquait la route vers les cités d'or!

Peut-être qu'il permettait d'invoquer le Chupacabra?

Chisame tenta de se rassurer: Asuna n'avait tout de même pas réellement demandé ça pas vrai?

Ce n'était qu'un vieux machin illisible, pourquoi tout le monde se déchaînait dessus?

«Cosmo entelechia...

_C'est pas notre langue ça...

_Tu crois pas plutôt que c'est parce qu'il manque des lettres? Ou alors parce qu'on sait pas lire l'écriture de l'auteur.»

Negi ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

«C'est du latin les filles.»

Toute la classe se retourna vers le petit Sprinfgield.

Et le surdoué qui s'y mettait maintenant. Personne n'allait calmer tous ces gens et leur demander de se rasseoir à leur place au lieu de faire tout ce raffut? C'était l'heure d'étude! Chisame avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter les bêtises de la classe. Mais malheureusement, se concentrer sur ses devoirs quand on avait une Makie qui sautillait en hurlant d'excitation à quelques mètres était mission impossible.

«Ooooh petit Negi! Est-ce que tu comprends le latin?

_Hum oui. Je l'ai étudié lors de mon cursus, c'était obligatoire. Mon professeur était tellement strict que je suis ressorti de l'école presque trilingue...»

Les filles redoublèrent d'excitation. Même Kazumi qui était réticente au début à l'idée de dévoiler son petit trésor fut emballée. Alors ce livre allait pouvoir être déchiffré sans effort? Quelle aubaine. Elle tendit le livre à Negi qui le feuilleta les sourcils froncés.

Malgré quelques lettres effacées avec le temps par-ci par-là, le livre n'était pas si difficile à comprendre. En fait, ce n'était pas tant les mots qui posaient problème mais plutôt le sens qui se cachait derrière chaque phrase.

Il s'arrêta sur une page remplie de symbole puis lu à haute voix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe, Konoka continuait de maugréer.

C'était injuste, on l'avait volontairement écarté de toute cette histoire...Elle allait passer cette année l'examen pour devenir Magister Magi, pourquoi personne ne lui faisait confiance?

Même Set-chan avait insisté pour qu'elle reprenne les cours pendant que Kaede, Mana, Ku et elle-même s'entretenaient avec le directeur. Elle avait même insisté sur l'expression «parler en privé».

Stupide Set-chan.

Mahora était sans doute en danger et elle continuait de vouloir l'éloigner de tout ça et lui faire des cachotteries...

Stupide, stupide Set-chan.

De toutes manières, elle allait faire en sorte de tirer les choses au clair ce soir au lit. Set-chan ne pouvait rien lui cacher...Et elle la ferait craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Konoka savait parfaitement jouer de ses atouts, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa samouraï.

Et Asuna qui avait décidé de se reposer dans la chambre au lieu d'aller en cours...Bouuuh, marcher le long des couloirs seule était tout sauf drôle...En même temps il fallait comprendre Asuna: patrouiller pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés consommait beaucoup d'énergie. Même si aucun démon ne s'était montré, il était capital de rester constamment sur ses gardes. Une seule seconde de relâchement et toute l'équipe était en danger. Il fallait être accroché et pour des gens comme Asuna et Konoka qui n'avaient jamais fait cela auparavant, c'était intense.

Konoka aurait peut-être du elle aussi rentrer se reposer. Mais en entendant de dehors les cris de la terminale A, elle ne pu s'empêcher de chasser cette idée. Même au bout de trois jours, ses amies lui avaient déjà manqué.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire radieux qu'elle entra dans la classe. Au vu de l'heure, ses amies devaient être en pause déjeuner, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers elles.

Makie lui sauta littéralement dessus et elle entendit Yuna murmurer un «Quel timing!».

Konoka ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait être le centre d'attention. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'asseoir à sa place, chose difficile puisque Makie ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher et regarda Yue qui s'était posté devant elle.

Haruna prit alors la parole.

«Nous avons besoin de tes services Ô Puissante Prêtresse Konoka!

_Ha?

_On vou-voudrait que tu nous traduises une page de ce-ce livre si ça te dérange pas.»

Konoka sourit au rat de bibliothèque et prit le livre que Yue lui tendit avec appréhension.

Il était 15H à Mahora dans la classe de terminale A lorsque Konoe Konoka commença à réciter la longue incantation.

«Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était 15H01 à Mahora dans la classe de terminale A lorsque Springfield Negi acheva de réciter.

«...Cosmo Entelechia.»

XXXX~~

Il était 15H02 lorsque la classe fut envahie par une aveuglante lumière.

**Fin du chapitre 4!**

**Oui oui, à la fin il y'a un maxi combo XXX~~ (pour dire que ça se passe dans les deux mondes à la fois...XD) Bref, prochain chapitre: pas trop d'action mais quelques explications! C'est d'ailleurs un chapitre qui lèvera le voile sur pas mal de mystère et qui marquera la fin de l'acte "Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce livre mystérieux?". Cela ne veut pourtant pas dire que tous les mystères le concernant seront éclaircis attention. Ce serait pas drôle sinon. **

**Donc en résumé les questions que le lecteur devrait se poser sont: Pourquoi l'incantation commence par Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister? Asuna va-t-elle devenir moins impulsive? Kazumi va-t-elle arrêter de faire sa vieille radoteuse en se parlant à elle-même -Hum hum- euh enfin à Sayo? **

**Oulalala le prochain chapitre ne donnera sûrement pas les réponses à ses questions mais bon. Posez-vous les quand même, on sait jamais.~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Helloooo!**

**Oui oui oui, ce chapitre a été vite posté mais hey, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non? **

**J'aimerai tout d'abord remercier la personne qui a mis cette histoire en favori, c'est vraiment très gentil de sa part et, mine de rien, ça encourage vraiment beaucoup.**

**Ensuite, ayant plusieurs chapitres d'avance déjà écrits sur word, je peux vous confirmer qu'il y'aura au final une douzaine de chapitres à cette histoire si je me débrouille bien.**

**Enfin, voilà un chapitre qui conclut le premier "arc" de cette histoire et qui répond vraiment à pas mal de questions. Néanmoins, vous allez vous rendre compte que les explications ne durent pas trois ans et c'est voulu, simplement parce que ce n'est pas la peine de faire quelque chose de trop long lorsqu'on peut le résumer en quelques phrases.**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages de Negima ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...mais si cela avait été le cas, il y'aurait au moins eu un chapitre dans lequel Akira serait rentrée dans une conversation métaphysique sur la vie des sardines avec un dauphin.**

Chapitre 5: Être enfin remarquée est vraiment une sensation agréable! -Par Sayo-

Cette aventure va sans doute me donner de l'inspiration pour mes futures BD...-Par Haruna-

«Professeur...Negi?»

Décrire l'expression qu'affichait Yue à ce moment là était impossible.

Incrédulité, joie, choc, tout se mêlait.

Elle se tenait debout, immobile, au milieu de rien dans une autre dimension, face à une Setsuna aux aguets, une Asuna et une Kazumi en pleine dispute, une Mana et une Kaede silencieuses et plus que tout...face à son bien-aimé professeur Negi. Il semblait avoir...Grandis depuis la dernière fois, chose étrange puisque son corps ne le pouvait plus.

Après que Konoka eut terminée son incantation, tout était allé très vite. Une lumière avait envahi la classe et Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Konoka et même Sayo s'étaient retrouvées dans...Un autre monde?

Il était impossible de définir leur emplacement précis. En effet, tout ce qui les entourait était noir et sombre. Pour autant, elles y voyaient comme si il faisait jour. Yue ne se savait pas nyctalope mais fut ravie d'apprendre qu'elle possédait cette capacité.

Par-ci par-là flottaient des morceaux de cristaux bleus et mauves. Yue avait immédiatement stoppé Haruna et Konoka lorsqu'elles voulurent en prendre. Ils avaient beau être «très sexy» comme avait si bien commenté Haruna, qui savait quel genre de piège ces petits joyaux renfermaient?

Ainsi, les cinq amies avaient déambulé au milieu de rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Personne n'entendit Yue trébucher et ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva seule et éloignée du reste du groupe.

Mais elle leur faisait confiance et savait que quelques minutes plus tard, les autres la retrouveraient.

Ce qui importait le plus maintenant n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit perdue au milieu de rien mais plutôt qu'au milieu de rien elle s'était retrouvée face à Monsieur Negi et d'autres personnes de sa classe ne semblant pas être étonnées de la présence de ce dernier.

Le groupe semblait être en plein débat et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Yue se mit pourtant à penser que cela pouvait être une illusion...Ou un rêve. Konoka avait manifestement jeté un sort collectif sur elle-même et les autres...

Cosmo Entelechia était le monde parfait donc la présence du professeur Negi n'était pas si étonnante...Combien de fois Yue avait-elle rêvé de revoir le Springfield après tout?

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Premièrement elle ne sentait aucune énergie magique provenir du groupe. Elle en ressentait s'échapper des cristaux qui les entouraient, de Konoka, de Nodoka, de Haruna et de Sayo lorsqu'elles étaient présentes mais pas d'eux...

Elle décida de prendre pour hypothèse que la magie s'échappant du Cosmo Entelechia ne pouvait être ressentie par la personne touchée par le sort et s'inquiéta de la seconde chose dérangeante.

En admettant que Negi fut le fruit du fantasme de Yue et de Nodoka, que Setsuna fut celui de Konoka et que, si on étendait vraiment la chose, Kazumi fut celui de Sayo, qu'en était-il de Mana, Kaede et Asuna?

Plus important encore, pourquoi étaient-ils tous regroupés? Cela n'avait aucun sens...De plus, pas à un seul moment, Yue n'avait rêvé d'un Negi adolescent...Elle voulait son retour comme il était à son départ...Ou alors au pire, un adolescent de son âge, 18 ans donc. Mais là, Negi semblait avoir tout au plus 15 ans...

Elle s'approcha du groupe avec méfiance.

«Professeur Negi?»

Le groupe se retourna vers la jeune fille.

Asuna et Kazumi s'arrêtèrent et s'exclamèrent en même temps.

«Ayase? Toi aussi tu es là? Comment ça se fait?»

Elles semblaient vraiment réelles...

«Je ne sais pas. On dirait bien que l'incantation ait eu un effet pervers.

_L'incantation? Tu veux dire le passage qu'a lu Monsieur Negi en classe?»

Yue cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin d'enregistrer ce que venait de dire Kazumi.

«Non. Je parle de ce qu'a récité Konoka en classe.

_Konoka? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Elle a rien fait.

_...Autrement dit c'est Monsieur Negi qui a récité l'incantation c'est ça?

_Mais oui, enfin c'est à partir du moment où il a lu le texte que tout a dégénéré et qu'on s'est retrouvé ici. Tu es sûre d'aller bien Ayase?»

Yue ne répondit pas et semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Les autres se regardèrent, éberlués. Mana s'avança vers Yue et plongea son regard dans le sien.

«Dis-moi Ayase...Quel jour sommes nous?

_Mardi.

_A quelle heure l'incantation a été récitée?

_15H à peu près.»

Cela ne plaisait absolument pas à Yue de passer un interrogatoire. Mais Mana semblait vouloir juger si Yue était réellement Yue...Elle avait au départ ressenti la même méfiance et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne blâmait pas la plus grande et répondait docilement aux questions.

De leur côté, les autres étaient totalement déboussolés.

«Mademoiselle Tatsumiya...Je ne crois pas que poser des questions à Mademoiselle Ayase soit très...Correct.

_C'est vrai ça Tatsumiya! Tu te méfies d'elle c'est ça? C'est vraiment nul de douter de ses camarades et...

_Kagurazaka...Fais-moi plaisir et ferme-là.»

Habituellement, Asuna aurait réagis au quart de tour face à un tel ton mais lorsqu'elle vit Yue lui faire signe que tout allait bien, elle se retint. Quelle classe de fou...

«Tu as d'autres questions Tatsumiya?

_Pourquoi sembles-tu étonnée de voir Monsieur Negi? Pourquoi as-tu déclaré que c'était Konoe qui avait récité l'incantation? Et d'ailleurs: pourquoi as-tu parlé d'incantation?»

Yue sourit. Comme on l'attendait de Mana. Elle commençait peu à peu à percevoir la situation. Si elle répondait bien aux questions et que les autres réagissait comme elle le supposait, son hypothèse pourrait se vérifier.

«Si tu le veux bien, je ne répondrais pas à ces questions dans l'ordre Tatsumiya.»

La prêtresse lui jeta un regard glacé en signe d'avertissement. Si Yue tentait n'importe quel coup bas, elle n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Mais la philosophe ne se démonta pas pour autant.

«J'ai parlé d'incantation parce que c'est bel et bien ce qui nous a envoyé ici. Il semblerait qu'en la récitant, la magie nous ait attiré dans cet endroit.

_Magie? De quoi tu parles Ayase, la magie n'existe pas!»

Même si la moitié du groupe rigolait, cela se sentait qu'ils étaient tous déboussolés.

«C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui dise ça Asuna. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que la magie existe...

_Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Ayase, mais arrête de tourner autour du pot. Où veux-tu en venir au juste? Tu n'as pas terminé de répondre à mes questions. Et je ne veux pas qu'on l'interrompe c'est clair?»

La prêtresse Mana avait parlé. Les autres n'avaient qu'à obéir.

«Désolée Tatsumiya. Donc si je me base sur vos réactions, votre monde se dissocie de la magie pas vrai? Hum...Cela expliquerait pas mal de chose...L'apparence de Monsieur Negi notamment...Il fait son âge... Car si je calcule bien il a quatorze ans n'est-ce pas? Mais comment avez-vous pu vous retrouver ici si la magie n'existe pas chez vous?

_On comprend rien à ton charabia Ayase...

_...Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de tout vous expliquer depuis le début...Avant tout sachez une chose...Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas issus du même monde.»

La réaction de l'auditoire ne se fit pas attendre. Un fou-rire collectif couvrit le silence oppressant du vide qui les entourait.

«Ayase je te savais louche mais à ce point! Tu lis un peu trop de science-fiction là quand même...La magie quoi...

_Dans ce cas là miss reporter, pourrais-tu m'expliquer rationnellement où nous nous trouvons et ce qui nous a envoyé ici?»

Le fou-rire s'arrêta soudainement et tous se regardèrent. Kazumi ne démordit pas.

«Arrête un peu, je sais que tu nous mènes en bateau...Au pire c'est une hallucination collective je sais pas...On a peut-être été droguées ou...

_Je ne crois pas rêver et encore moins être le fruit d'une hallucination. Tout ce qu'il se passe est réel et tu le sais. Si vous me croyez, les choses iraient plus vites et on pourrait avancer. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Pour cela il faut que nous nous décrivions respectivement nos mondes.

_Mais arrête un peu Ayase, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi cette histoire! Qui croirait une chose pareille?

_Moi.»

Tout le monde se retourna vers le petit Springfield.

«Monsieur Negi?

_Moi je suis prêt à vous écouter Mademoiselle Ayase.

_Mais Monsieur...Vous seriez prêt à entendre ses sottises? Pourquoi?»

Le garçon baissa les yeux en souriant.

«Quand j'étais petit...Lorsqu'il n'était pas en voyage, mon père me racontait souvent une histoire pour me bercer. Celle de l'Océan des mondes. Il disait qu'il existait une infinité de mondes parallèles, que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est qu'un fragment flottant parmi tant d'autres dans un océan de vide. Un jour, un sorcier très puissant aurait trouvé le moyen d'aller dans cet océan et de rentrer dans les différents fragments. Heureux de pouvoir avoir un impact dans différents plans et de découvrir d'autres vies et d'autres univers (des univers sans magie, des univers avec magie, des univers avec des créatures inconnues, des univers avec des lieux inimaginables), il appela cet océan vide «le monde parfait». Parce qu'il était tout et rien à la fois. Il pouvait faire entrer dans un monde terrible comme dans un monde merveilleux...Mais le magicien se prit à son propre jeu et peu à peu il s'attacha à de trop nombreux plans pour lui. Ainsi, il avait des responsabilités partout et sa vie n'était que succession de voyages. Il était devenu légendaire. Mais le secret de sa découverte était entier et il gardait pour lui l'existence de cet océan. Il avait néanmoins un objectif clair et audacieux: celui de répandre dans tous les plans sa trouvaille. Mais pas n'importe comment: seuls des élus pourraient trouver la clef de ce monde parfait, ainsi il inscrivit toute son histoire et la manière de procéder pour pouvoir aller dans l'Océan dans un livre qu'il cacha dans un endroit sûr dans chaque plan. Ainsi, il était certain que seules des personnes cherchant vraiment pourraient le trouver et le déchiffrer. Quand j'étais petit je voulais absolument voir à quoi l'Océan de fragments ressemblait...Je crois que...Mon rêve s'est réalisé pas vrai?»

Il y'eut un silence. L'idée que cette histoire ne relevait que du conte pour enfant effleura Kazumi qui la chassa pourtant bien vite. C'était l'explication la plus plausible du moment. C'était à hurler, l'idée qu'elle s'était retrouvée en plein milieu de tout ça était tout bonnement hallucinante...Comment croire à une histoire pareille? Pourtant, les faits étaient bien là...Mais tout de même!

Son scoop, elle l'avait pas vrai?

Yue soupira.

«Ce n'est même plus la peine de se demander la raison pour laquelle le livre se nomme Cosmo Entelechia maintenant...

_Alors ça veut dire que nous somme vraiment dans l'Océan des mondes...Et toi Ayase, tu viens d'un autre plan?

_On dirait bien...Mais c'est une drôle de coïncidence que nous nous soyons retrouvés ici, au même endroit, au même moment...

_L'incantation a été récitée à 15h...Donc à la même heure dans les deux plans...Je ne crois pas à ce genre de coïncidence...

_Mademoiselle Tatsumiya...

_Pourtant il semblerait que ce soit bel et bien le cas. Mais je me demande bien la manière dont nous allons rentrer. Cet endroit est immense, retrouver le fragment dont nous provenons est impossible.»

Tout le monde se retourna vers Setsuna.

Ah oui...Elle n'avait pas tord en effet.

«Il suffirait de lire le livre jusqu'à la fin non? Vu que je comprends le latin, je peux...»

Yue écarquilla les yeux.

Oh non...Avant de retourner chez qui que ce soit, elle devait au moins retrouver ses camarades! Elle les avait totalement oublié.

«Et bien Ayase, ça ne va pas?

_Et bien je...

_YUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!»

Yue ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle était en train de se faire écraser le dos par une Haruna et une Konoka en pleurs. Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle et que les deux filles la lâchèrent, Nodoka la serra elle aussi dans ses bras un peu plus doucement.

«Oh Yue, on a eu si peur pour toi! On t'a cherché pendant longtemps...Désolée de ne pas m'être rendue compte plus tôt que tu t'étais séparée de nous! Je...Je m'en veux tellement!»

Yue sourit à son amie.

«Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je savais que vous alliez me retrouver.»

Les nouvelles arrivantes se rendirent compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Pendant que le groupe de Negi observait la scène sans mot dire, Nodoka, Sayo et Haruna eurent le même sursaut en voyant le Springfield.

«Mais...Le petit Negi?

_Pro...Professeur...

_Set-chan!

_Attend Konoka! Ce n'est pas...»

Sans faire attention au cadet du groupe ni aux avertissements de Yue, Konoka se jeta dans les bras de Setsuna sous les regards éberlués des autres. Lorsqu'elle s'avança pour l'embrasser, Setsuna ne put s'empêcher de la repousser violemment au point de faire tomber la prêtresse en arrière.

«Set...Chan? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

_C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question Mademoiselle! Je...Vous...Pourquoi vous...Pourquoi vous alliez m'emb...M'embrasser au juste?! Ne vous approchez pas de moi!»

Devant la violence dont avait fait preuve la kendoka, Konoka ne répondit pas et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il y'eut un silence.

Haruna, Nodoka et Sayo avait assisté à la scène avec peur. Depuis quand Setsuna était elle devenue aussi violente? Envers Konoka qui plus est.

Du côté du groupe de Negi c'était plutôt la gêne qui dominait. Les filles de l'autre monde ne semblaient pas être habituées à la froideur de la kendoka. D'ailleurs, Konoka avait-elle réellement essayé d'embrasser Setsuna? Entre la magie et ça...Leur monde semblait bien différent du leur.

Pendant que Nodoka essayait de relever une Konoka en plein choc, Haruna se retourna vers Yue.

«Bon...Tu nous expliques Yue?»

La philosophe acquiesça et se retourna vers Konoka d'un air rassurant.

«Calme-toi Konoka...Ce n'est pas la Setsuna que nous connaissons...Ni le Professeur Negi que nous connaissons d'ailleurs...Aucun d'entre eux ne nous connaît et en retour nous ne connaissons aucun d'entre eux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yue? Ils ont l'air pourtant bien réels.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une illusion.

_Oh?»

Et ce fut ainsi que Yue raconta à ses amies les découvertes que le groupe avait fait plus tôt.

Désormais assis en cercle, les deux groupes s'observaient.

«Dooooonc, vous faites partie d'un autre monde...Où il n'y a pas de magie.

_C'est ce qu'on dirait...»

Haruna ne tenait pas en place.

«C'est tellement génial tout ça! Attendez qu'on raconte ça aux autres! Et dites-moi, à quoi je ressemble dans l'autre monde? Je suis classe?

_Non tu es la même...

_Oh...Je vois.

_M-Mais ce-cela n'explique pas la pr-présence de Monsieur Negi...»

Le garçon adressa un sourire brillant à Nodoka qui rougit instantanément.

«Héhé, j'ai été diplômé de mon université il y'a peu! Alors pour suivre les traces de mon père qui a enseigné jeune au Japon avant de voyager, je suis devenu professeur à Mahora!

_Tu as quel âge?

_Quatorze ans!

_Ce que devrait avoir notre Petit Negi aujourd'hui...Tu sais que dans notre monde tu es un héros?»

Le groupe du garçon éclata de rire. Asuna s'exclama.

«Sérieusement? Ce minus est un héros?! Laisse-moi rire!»

Haruna raconta quelques aventures que leur monde avait vécu et les changements que Negi y avait apporté pendant plusieurs minutes. Le groupe semblait sidéré. Même dans l'autre monde, ce gosse était spécial.

Non.

Dans l'autre monde, il semblait être encore plus extraordinaire. Le petit Negi ne savait plus où se mettre. Lui, un héros?

En voyant la gêne du garçon, Yue changea de conversation.

«Quand on y pense, je crois que vous êtes ce que nous serions si Monsieur Negi n'était pas arrivé il y'a quatre ans...En fait, vous êtes vraiment nous sans magie et sans...Autre chose...

_Que veux-tu dire Ayase?

_Cela même. Personne ne m'appelle plus Ayase depuis un bout de temps Asuna...Grâce à Monsieur Negi, nos liens se sont indéniablement renforcés. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment une classe mais plutôt un groupe d'amis et de partenaires géant...Tout le monde est...Solidaire et uni...

_Même Mana et les autres?

_Même Mana et les autres.»

Il y'eut un court silence qu'Asuna brisa.

«J'aimerai bien...Connaître l'ambiance dans laquelle vous vivez.

_Moi aussi.

_Kazumi?»

La reporter détourna la tête comme si ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt.

Mana rompit ce moment.

«Il y'a cependant une chose qui me préoccupe et plus on parle de nos mondes respectifs plus ça me...Turlupine. Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls de nos mondes à être ici?»

Trop absorbés par leur découverte et leur discussion, personne ne s'était posé cette question auparavant. Kazumi émit l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être les personnes les plus impliquées dans les recherches sur Cosmo Entelechia qui avaient le droit de voir ce monde. Asuna rétorqua cependant:

«Non. Moi j'étais pas dans votre délire, j'ai juste eu affaire à votre bouquin quand Kaede me la mit dans les mains.

_C'est ça!»

Tout le monde se retourna vers Negi.

«Et si les personnes qui avaient été téléporté étaient celles qui, quelques minutes avant l'incantation, avait touché le livre, ça tiendrait la route pas vrai?»

Une acclamation eut lieu. Décidément, ce petit Negi était un vrai génie. Yue ne partagea cependant pas l'avis du groupe.

«Hum, quelque chose cloche. Pourquoi Sayo est-elle là alors?

_Sayo? Qui est...

_Désolée Yue...Mais j'ai essayé de lire quelques pages du livre pendant que tu avais le dos tourné. J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu n'as pas remarqué ma présence...Faut dire que vous étiez toutes si concentrées...Alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de vous déranger...

_Tout s'explique. Dans ce cas la théorie de Monsieur Negi est la bonne. Hum...Vous en faites des têtes vous autres?»

Le groupe de Negi était figé. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de ce...Cette fille transparente quelques minutes plus tôt. Kaede trouva cependant la force de parler.

«Ayase...Dis-moi, qui est la personne à qui tu parles? Elle est dans votre (notre) classe de gozaru ka?»

Nodoka et Haruna éclatèrent de rire pendant que Sayo baissa les yeux.

«Hum...C'est sûr que c'est grâce à la magie qu'on remarque sa présence après tout...Voici Aisaka Sayo, place 1.

_Aisaka...Sayo.»

Le groupe se retourna vers Kazumi qui semblait être la plus choquée.

«Aisaka Sayo...Place 1...A côté de la mienne...Aisaka...Sayo...Je...Tu existes vraiment? Tu es une sorte de fantôme...C'est ça?»

Sayo prit place à côté de la reporter.

«Oui...Tu as l'air de me connaître je me trompe? Dans mon monde, nous sommes très amies toutes les deux Kazumi! Je t'aide même pour tes articles parfois! Hihi...»

Incroyable. Sayo à qui elle parlait pour ne pas se sentir devenir folle existait vraiment...Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kazumi se sentit heureuse. Heureuse de voir qu'elle avait une amie. Même si c'était dans un autre monde, étrangement elle se sentait bien aux côtés de sa camarade. Elle sourit à la fantôme qui lui prit la main en guise de réconfort. Elle avait compris que dans son monde ça n'allait pas fort pas vrai?

Sacrée Sayo...

Un fantôme...Un vrai fantôme...Son autre elle travaillait en coopération avec un fantôme!

Asuna se détourna de la scène et reprit la conversation principale.

«N'empêche, toute cette histoire est incroyable...Je me demande quel genre de caractère mon alter ego...

_Tu es pareille.

_Quoi vraiment?!

_Aussi impulsive...

_Idiote... (Baka Red après tout...)

_Surexcitée...

_Hey arrêtez un peu j'ai compris ça!

_Mais au fond, trop gentille pour ton propre bien.

_Alors ça, permettez moi d'en douter...»

Asuna se retourna d'un air rageur vers Kazumi qui éclata de rire. Konoka, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, se retourna vers Setsuna.

«Dis...Quelle genre de relation nous avons toutes les deux?»

Setsuna se raidit instantanément.

Elle tenta tout de même de rester la plus composée possible tout en sachant que ses camarades avaient arrêté leurs conversations respectives pour les écouter. Pourquoi cela semblait-il intéresser tout le monde au juste?

«Nous n'avons aucune relation Mademoiselle. Cela fait quatre ans que je suis à Mahora et vous six. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlées depuis votre départ de Kyoto. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet.»

Konoka murmura un «je vois» en baissant les yeux.

«Et...Nous sommes amies d'enfance pas vrai? Ce...ça n'a pas changé ça?

_Oui en effet. Monsieur votre père m'a recueillie très jeune. Mais c'est tout. Nos relations n'ont pas à être développées, cela convient à tout le monde. Nous ne nous parlons pas et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.»

Les derniers mot furent l'effet d'une bombe à la jeune héritière. Elle semblait très sérieuse. Cette Set-chan ressemblait à la Set-chan d'avant le voyage à Kyoto ayant eu lieu quatre ans auparavant...Non en réalité elle était même pire. La kendoka savait parfaitement qu'elle blessait l'héritière en choisissant des mots aussi durs, elle le faisait exprès.

Asuna prit Setsuna par le col rageusement.

«Dis-donc tu pourrais avoir un plus de tact non? Tu vois bien que la Konoka de l'autre monde tient à toi pas vrai? C'est pas parce que dans notre monde vous n'avez aucun lien que tu peux te permettre d'envoyer balader cette Konoka là! On a beau être habitués à ton mode chien enragé, eux ne le sont manifestement pas! Franchement j'aimerai bien voir la Sakurazaki de leur monde parce que toi franchement t'as vraiment un problème! Un sérieux problème!»

Personne n'osait intervenir face à la colère de la rousse. Il fallait dire que personne n'en avait réellement l'envie. Setsuna s'était en effet montrée beaucoup trop dure envers la guérisseuse. Voir Konoka ainsi abattue était chose rare. Setsuna ferma alors les yeux en attendant que la tempête Kagurazaka se calme.

Elle n'avait pas à s'expliquer auprès d'eux. Tout cela ne regardait qu'elle.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux brillants de la Konoe, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la Konoka qu'elle connaissait...Même si...

«Set-chan?»

Tout le monde attendit avec impatience les prochaines paroles de la jeune prêtresse.

«Set-chan, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît...»

La kendoka n'en fit rien et continuait de fixer le sol d'un air neutre. Agacée, Asuna prit la tête de Setsuna entre ses mains et, de force, lui fit rencontrer le regard de la brune.

«Lâche-moi Kagurazaka!

_Non! On t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de pas regarder son interlocuteur? Tout d'un coup tu deviens une poule mouillée Sakurazaki? Je te savais pas si versatile...

_Mais...Mais je n'ai absolument pas peur! De quoi tu parles!»

Konoka rigola, Asuna savait comment faire retomber une ambiance pesante...Elle prit cependant son courage à deux mains en les interrompant.

«Tu sais Set-chan...Je crois que tu as beau dire que ça convient à tout le monde que nous ne nous parlions pas, je suis sûre que la moi de ton monde doit être très triste en ce moment même...»

Setsuna écarquilla les yeux.

«Je...C'est impossible qu'elle le soit Mademoiselle, elle a déjà un tas d'amis et...Elle n'a pas besoin de moi...Tout ce que je...

_Suis est sa gardienne. Mais pour bien remplir mon rôle je dois le faire dans l'ombre. C'est ça que tu allais dire?»

La kendoka était éberluée. Comment savait-elle? Konoka rigola légèrement.

«Mouuuuh, je te connais trop bien! C'est à cause de toutes ces années sans me parler que tu as réussis à mettre une distance telle que le fait de t'adresser à moi trop froidement ne te fait rien? Même pas un seul regard de culpabilité...C'est décevant. Heureusement que dans mon monde on ne t'a pas laissé le temps de devenir comme ça! Stupide Set-chan!

_Je ne comprends pas...Dans votre monde, je suis votre gardienne tout en restant proche de vous? Pourquoi...C'est contraire aux règles que je me suis fixée...Et votre famille...Je ne la déçois pas?»

Yue, Haruna, Nodoka et Sayo ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. Cette Setsuna était exactement comme l'autre. La pauvre Konoka de l'autre monde devait en baver...

Le groupe de Negi, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas la situation. Setsuna et Konoka se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que ça? Gardienne? C'était quoi encore?

Negi fut vexé de ne pas avoir entendu parler de ça, les Konoe voulaient le marier avec leur héritière et pourtant il n'était pas au courant que sa «promise» avait une gardienne? Cette famille était décidément louche...Exactement ce que son Père lui avait dit...

Asuna et Kazumi échangèrent un regard et demandèrent en même temps:

«Dites...C'est quoi cette histoire de gardien au juste?»

Setsuna prit les mains d'Asuna et les retira de sa tête. Pouvant enfin regarder la rousse en face et détacher les yeux de Konoka, elle répondit.

«J'ai été recueillie par la famille de Mademoiselle...Étant orpheline, je n'ai aucune racine noble et...Et son Grand-Père me l'a rapidement fait sentir lorsque je suis arrivée dans leur demeure...Mais pourtant Monsieur son père et les autres m'ont traité comme un membre de la famille malgré tout...Alors pour payer ma dette envers eux, j'ai décidé de protéger Mademoiselle Konoka et de m'entraîner dur afin de devenir plus forte...

_Ooooh...C'est pour ça que tu fais du Kendo donc...Mais enfin la protéger de quoi?

_De n'importe quel danger qui pourrait la menacer! Mademoiselle Konoka est l'héritière de l'une des familles les plus nobles de Kyoto, beaucoup en veulent sûrement à sa tête. Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'on m'apprenne l'art du sabre très jeune. Monsieur a été très indulgent et a accepté de m'offrir un entraînement spécial...Il a même fait en sorte que je déménage à Mahora pour être près de Mademoiselle...Il m'a dit...Que j'avais toute sa confiance et que personne ne pouvait mieux veiller sur Mademoiselle que moi...Alors je ne peux pas le trahir...Tant que je serai dans l'ombre à protéger Mademoiselle du danger, tout se passera bien...»

Pour une révélation...C'était une révélation. Sakurazaki était le chevalier servant de Konoka et personne ne l'avait remarqué.

«Et bah quel scoop...

_Non Asakura! Je te demande de ne rien dévoiler à Mademoiselle, elle ne doit rien savoir. Si elle le sait, j'aurai sûrement des ennuis, je dois la protéger en étant cachée.

_Attends, pendant toute ces années tu as veillé sur Konoka sans lui parler et en évitant tout contact avec elle? Tout d'un coup tu remontes un peu dans mon estime car c'est vraiment admirable ce que tu fais mais euh...Comment dire...

_Tu ressembles à un stalkeur de gozaru.»

Setsuna rougit intensément.

«Je! Absolument pas! Je n'ai aucune intention de ce genre envers Mademoiselle Konoka c'est indécent! Et puis nous sommes des filles toutes les deux et et et...

_Hihi, rassure-toi Set-chan, personne ne te juge ici. Mais tu devrais quand même réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit...Mon moi de chez toi doit être très triste de te voir aussi distante...Enfin je le sais parce que tu étais comme ça avant (un peu moins pire que tu ne l'es là par contre)...Et ça me faisait très mal.»

Setsuna baissa les yeux. Impossible, elle avait tout fait pour se montrer dure, Mademoiselle était sensée la détester maintenant. Negi sourit.

En voyant comment ses élèves de l'autre monde se comportaient, il se dit qu'il pouvait faire de sa propre Terminale A, une classe extraordinaire.

La manière dont Setsuna et Konoka étaient liées...La ferveur avec laquelle ses amies avaient recherché Yue quant elles l'ont su perdue...Et si tout ce qu'Haruna avait raconté sur les événements d'il y'a quatre ans étaient vrais...Alors il pouvait, lui, Negi Springfield, améliorer encore les relations qu'entretenaient ses élèves. Il allait apprendre à mieux les connaître, les aider, les épauler dans leur vie de tous les jours...Oui. C'était décidé.

Tel était son rôle de professeur après tout...

«Il serait temps de se pencher sur la manière dont on pourrait sortir d'ici...»

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils recherchèrent ensemble des solutions dans le livre.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils trouvèrent deux moyens:

Le premier était de trouver le fragment représentant leur monde et d'y entrer.

Le second était de réciter l'incantation de retour qui était assez dure à réaliser et consommait beaucoup d'énergie.

En se rendant compte qu'ils pouvaient mettre une éternité à trouver leur fragment respectif, les adolescents se concentrèrent sur l'incantation.

Pour Konoka dont les réserves d'énergie étaient immenses, l'incantation n'était pas un problème.

En revanche pour le groupe de Negi, c'était un dilemme: aucun d'eux n'avait d'affiliation avec la magie, leur monde en était dépourvu. Yue avait d'ailleurs émit l'hypothèse que c'était le livre qui avait fournit la puissance nécessaire à Negi de réaliser le sort. L'ouvrage devait sans doute avoir des traces du magicien qui l'avait écrit...Mais cela serait sûrement insuffisant pour le retour. Sayo s'exclama pourtant:

«Et si on donnait au petit Negi de la puissance pour y aller? On a qu'a lui passer un peu de notre magie!»

Ce fut avec une approbation générale que l'idée fut accueillie. Cependant, les deux groupes avaient du mal à se faire leurs adieux.

Yue et Nodoka ne rencontreraient sûrement jamais plus Monsieur Negi...L'avoir revu fut un choc, devoir lui refaire des adieux en était un autre. Pas aussi dur que la première fois cependant...Ce n'était pas vraiment leur Negi à elles après tout...

Lorsque Konoka et le Springfield commencèrent leurs incantations, Setsuna stoppa la prêtresse.

«Attends...

_Set-chan?

_Bon Sakurazaki, qu'est-ce que tu as encore?»

Elle s'approcha de Yue.

«Tu crois qu'il serait possible...Pour des gens de notre monde de revenir ici? Même sans magie?

«Huuuum...Ce livre semble avoir une quantité de magie assez limitée...Mais je crois que pour au moins 4 allés, ce serait possible...»

Elle regarda toutes les personnes présentes une à une en finissant par Konoka sur qui elle s'attarda.

«Je voudrai...Revenir ici...Seule.

_Quoi?! Mais attends tu n'y penses pas c'est trop dangereux! Aucun de nous n'a de compétence en magie, comment tu ferais pour revenir? Et puis même, c'est pas un peu égoïste de ta part de puiser dans l'énergie de ce livre? Il nous appartient à tous maintenant...

_Désolée Asakura...Mais je voudrai...Voir mon alter ego et lui poser des questions...Si c'est possible de votre côté...»

Konoka lui sourit avec indulgence.

«Oui, Set-chan sera sans doute d'accord quand je lui expliquerai...Et puis je pense qu'il sera inutile de s'inquiéter pour ton retour dans ce cas. Set-chan a une réserve de magie assez puissante dans notre monde.»

Setsuna s'inclina en guise de remerciement. Il fallait qu'elle sache...Son alter ego devait pouvoir répondre à ses questions.

De son côté, Kazumi fulminait, mais quelle sans-gêne celle-là! En voyant la reporter dans un tel état, Asuna lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

«Tu devrais laisser tomber. Tu vois bien que Sakurazaki en a besoin, on peut faire ce sacrifice pas vrai?»

La journaliste soupira et le marché fut ainsi conclu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux lumières envahirent l'Océan des mondes.

Puis le silence revint.

Comme si il n'avait jamais quitté cet endroit.

**Chapitre 5: Fiiiiiiiiiiin!**

**Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire Face à soi-même: ce chapitre. Ce chapitre était LE but à atteindre au départ et j'espère réellement qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est délibérément que Setsuna a été choisie pour être la première à se confronter à elle-même. Ce personnage est, je crois, celui qui va le plus évoluer mais également le plus rapidement dans cette histoire. Mais j'en dis pas plus.**

**Par contre, si vous pensez que tous les élèves de la 3-A vont aller dans l'Océan des Mondes, désolée mais vous vous trompez. En fait, peu de personnages iront étant donné que cela n'apporterait rien de plus au scénario.**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine fois!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nyahahahahahaha (voici un discours qui commence bien...) bonjour à tous! Que dire que dire mis-à-part que...Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre! Hum, même si il faut en passer par là pour continuer sur des choses plus cool, je ne trouve pas ce passage de l'histoire particulièrement intéressant (hormis la fin qui était sympa à écrire. Enfin un peu d'action~)...Néanmoins, espérons qu'il vous plaise tout de même! Don't know si c'est important de le préciser mais j'ai décidé d'appeler les personnes ayant fait un tour dans l'Océan des Mondes, le "groupe des voyageurs" pour une raison assez évidente...Voilà c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y'a à dire...Bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages de Negima ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...Toujours pas...Toujours pas...Toujours...Pas... **

Chapitre 6: Hum...Je me demande encore si je dois faire payer ces gens pour mon silence...-Par Mana-

Mais au fait, Kono-chan avait essayé de m'embrasser sur la bouche non?! -Par Setsuna-

«Professeur Negiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!»

Negi ne sentit soudainement plus le sol sous ses pieds. Manifestement, Ayaka l'avait carrément soulevé dans son étreinte.

«Mademoiselle...Made...Yukihi...Ro...Je ne peux plus...

_Lâche-le Ayaka, tu vois bien que tu l'empêches de respirer!

_Dis-donc le singe, on t'a rien demandé!

_C'est comme ça que tu me salues?! Et bah merci...Quand on pense qu'on a sué becs et ongles pour pouvoir rentrer...»

Ne prêtant aucune attention à Asuna, Ayaka finit par lâcher Negi puis enchaîna les questions.

«Vous allez bien Monsieur Negi? Comment vous sentez-vous? Cette lumière aveuglante ne vous a pas trop fait mal? Heureusement que maintenant qu'elle s'est dissipée, on peut vous voir...Vous n'avez heureusement pas changé...

_N'empêche...Que s'est-il passé?»

Toute la classe entourait le groupe des voyageurs qui se regardaient entre eux, sans savoir que répondre. Les jumelles leur sautèrent dessus.

«Dites, ça vous fait quoi si on vous pince? Vous aller vous transformer?

_Non ce n'est pas la peine de...Aïe Mais vous êtes folles!

_Huuuum on dirait que la mutation d'Asuna n'a pas encore commencé...Menfin je suis sûre que dans quelques jours, elle sera devenue un Chupacabra!

_Vous allez arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi oui? Et puis pourquoi personne ne semble inquiet là? On est partis pendant des heures!»

La classe rigola.

«Et bah, on dirait que cette lumière t'a grillé le cerveau. Vous êtes jamais partis d'ici. La lumière qui vous a enveloppé a duré cinq minutes...D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était?

_Moi je crois que c'est Monsieur Negi qui est la cause de tout ça!

_Ou peut-être le livre!

_Ou peut-être Monsieur Negi et le livre!

_Alors ça voudrait dire que...Monsieur Negi est un sorcier! La classe! Vous nous apprendrez des tours dites dites?

_Euh...Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier...»

Devant une telle ébullition, le jeune Springfield était dépassé. Il tentait tant bien que mal de calmer ses élèves surexcitées. Chose presque impossible...Kazumi profita du fait que Negi occupait toute l'attention pour réunir le groupe des voyageurs.

«A votre avis, on a rêvé tout ça?»

Kaede répondit d'un ton calme.

«Non je ne pense pas. Une hallucination collective est peu probable. Surtout que la classe a vu une lumière nous englober...Preuve de magie de gozaru yo.

_Alors ça voudrait dire que le temps s'est arrêté pendant que nous étions là-bas?

_C'est plutôt bon à savoir si on veut faire d'autres expéditions...»

Kazumi regarda Asuna dans les yeux.

«Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai tout de même que cette histoire reste entre nous.»

Le groupe eut un mouvement de recul. Depuis quand Kazumi voulait garder quelque chose de secret?

«Si ça se savait, beaucoup voudront voir l'Océan et la magie du livre s'épuiserait rapidement.

_Comme on l'attendait d'une opportuniste...Tu veux tout garder pour toi pas vrai?

_J'ai envie d'enquêter sur les autres mondes. C'est mon droit non? Je ne fais que mon travail.

_Ton futur travail. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as regardé à moi pour annoncer qu'on devait garder le secret?

_Tu crois vraiment que ces trois là vont aller le crier sur tous les toits? Et puis je voulais aussi que tu passes le message à Monsieur Negi...»

Asuna soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle allait le dire au môme...

Plus dur que de garder leur petite épopée secrète était de trouver une explication rationnelle à la lumière qui les avait englobé et la faire gober à la classe...

Mana avait réussi à sortir une excuse comme quoi elle s'était amusée (amusée...Rien que ça aurait dû montrer le mensonge) à mettre un peu plus d'ambiance lorsque Negi lisait le texte avec sa lampe de poche ultra puissante. Malheureusement les piles de sa lampe de poche étaient maintenant à plats et Mana se trouvait dans l'incapacité de leur refaire une démonstration. Quel dommage.

Même si elle s'était débrouillée pour convaincre la moitié de l'assemblée, les plus sceptiques comme Yue ou Satomi n'étaient pas dupes. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était réellement passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pourtant, Negi fit en sorte d'abuser de son autorité afin de rappeler aux filles qu'elles étaient en étude et que travailler était le principe de cette heure.

Tout cela était clos, plus la peine d'en parler.

Pour le moment.

XXXXXXXX

«Ah! Vous allez bien les filles?»

Entourées par leurs camarades, Yue et ses amies mirent quelques minutes à recouvrer parfaitement leurs esprits. Konoka n'y était pas allée de main morte sur la puissance utilisée...On lui avait dit beaucoup mais là elle avait un peu abusé...Son entraînement n'était pas sensé lui permettre de mieux canaliser ses pouvoirs?

Satomi fut la première à les questionner.

«Alors, vous avez une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé les filles?

_Oui...Je crois qu'on vous doit quelques explications...»

Yue leur raconta leur voyage, l'histoire de l'Océan des Mondes, de ce que le livre permettait de faire, leur rencontre avec des alter ego d'un autre univers et Monsieur Negi...

Toutes étaient surexcitées.

Kazumi prenait consciencieusement des notes avec Sayo qui l'aidait à ajouter quelques détails par ci par là, Makie sautait partout, Chisame hochait la tête de temps en temps et Zazie regardait le plafond en réfléchissant.

Mais toutes leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers la même personne: leur ancien petit professeur Negi.

La fin des cours avait sonné et la classe n'avait même pas décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire de cette trouvaille.

Il fut décidé que ce serait Yue la gardienne du livre pendant un moment et qu'elle et les autres continueraient de travailler dessus avant de trop abuser de son pouvoir.

Elle autorisera néanmoins Setsuna à voyager le lendemain pour tenir la promesse faite à son alter ego mais ce n'était là qu'une exception. Ce livre pouvait être dangereux si il était mal utilisé.

En rentrant au dortoir le soir, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Haruna et Nodoka en firent de même et toutes trois se regardèrent.

Cette journée avait été vraiment inoubliable.

De son côté, Konoka avait décidé de ne pas rentrer directement dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Setsuna. Avant de raconter sa journée à Asuna, la magicienne avait ressenti un besoin pressant de retrouver sa bien-aimée depuis son retour. Pas que la Set-chan de l'autre monde lui avait fait peur mais bon...

Ce fut avec surprise que Konoka se retrouva face à une Setsuna épuisée. Accueillant l'héritière avec un sourire, elle la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Konoka la regardait avec inquiétude.

«Tout va bien Set-chan?

_Oui...Oui ça va très bien ne t'inquiète pas Kono-chan...Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Ces trois jours de patrouille m'ont épuisé et j'ai du y retourner un peu après mon entretien avec le principal, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses.

_Ne te surmène pas Set-chan c'est pas bon.

_Je ferai attention, promis. Et toi, comment était ton après-midi?»

Konoka se serra contre Setsuna et soupira.

«Elle était pas mal...Tu m'as manqué.»

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Konoka ne brise le silence.

«Dis...Tu pourrais réserver ton après-midi de demain? Sécher les cours ne te dérange pas?»

Konoka lui raconta alors son aventure.

Lorsque sa compagne eut terminé de parler, la samouraï n'eut qu'une chose en tête: le fait que son double avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de l'appeler. Mana allait sans doute faire payer cher à Setsuna son absence du lendemain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les cours terminés depuis deux heures, le groupe des voyageurs s'était regroupé dans la chambre d'Asuna et Negi.

«Vous êtes au courant que le môme et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à vivre ici quand même? On n'aurait pas pu faire ça ailleurs?»

En rigolant, Kaede rétorqua que c'était leur chambre la plus spacieuse, accueillir quelques personnes pour à peine une heure n'était pas un énorme problème pas vrai?

Asuna soupira.

Heureusement que Konoka avait rendez-vous avec son grand-père. Elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir à supporter cette bande de bras cassés. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt la jeune rouquine les considérait comme des personnes à éviter...Maintenant elle se retrouvait dans leur groupe. La vie était ironique n'est-ce pas?

«C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on désigne le gardien de ce livre. Bien évidemment, je veux bien...

_Pas question que tu gardes ce livre Asakura. J'ai pas confiance...»

Kazumi soupira à l'entente de la prompt réponse de Mana. Il fallait s'y attendre...Mais ça avait valu la peine d'essayer mine de rien. Kaede prit alors la parole en souriant.

«Je crois que Monsieur Negi serait parfait pour ce rôle de gozaru.

_Quoi? Moi? Mais enfin je...

_Je pense aussi. C'est sans doute la personne la plus responsable de ce groupe.

_Nagase, Sakurazaki...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

_Et bien moi je suis contre.

_Toujours toi décidément...»

Asuna regardait Kasumi d'un air froid. Qu'allait-elle sortir comme excuse encore?

«De un, Monsieur Negi vit avec Kagurazaka en qui je n'ai absolument pas confiance...

_Et bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...

_De deux, que ferait-on si...

_Konoe tombait sur le livre?»

Termina Mana qui semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde que la reporter.

C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça.

Les négociations battaient leur plein. Même si chacun montrait de la réticence envers chacun, tous semblaient tout de même reconnaître autant les défauts que les qualités individuelles des autres. Plus tôt ils avaient été rivaux, désormais ils étaient devenus alliés et partageaient un secret commun.

Asuna se surprit à penser que, peut-être, ils pourraient finir par devenir amis comme dans l'autre monde. Malgré leurs différences, tous se complétaient plus ou moins. Ils avaient même commencé à s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

On ne pouvait pas dire que cette aventure n'avait pas instauré une nouvelle relation entre eux.

«Bon récapitulons: je ne garderai pas le livre car personne n'a confiance en moi. Bon je peux pas vous blâmer mais bon...Cela reste vexant. Kaede ne le gardera pas car on sait tous qu'elle va le perdre...

_Désolée d'être un peu tête en l'air de gozaru...

_Mana le revendra...

_Sauf si vous me payez le double de ce que je peux gagner.

_Negi et Asuna partagent la même chambre que Konoe...

_Même si je doute que Konoka trouve le livre si on le cache bien. C'est pas le genre à fouiller nos affaires...

_Et Setsuna sera trop stressée par le secret et deviendra encore plus irascible...

_Pourquoi vous êtes tous d'accord la dessus?!

_Du calme Set-chan, ce n'est pas une insulte mais une constatation. On commence à te connaître...»

Setsuna prit son katana de manière menaçante.

«Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça Mana et je te découpe en tranches.

_Que tu es impulsive...Mais j'avoue que l'idée de me battre contre toi n'est pas si déplaisante que ça. Y'a un moment que je n'ai pas fait d'exercice...Ma petite Set-chan...

_Hop hop hop, on se calme là! Mana, la provoquer ne te sert à rien alors rassis-toi s'il-te-plaît. Quant à toi Setsuna, lâche ton sabre tout de suite, c'est pas parce que Mana t'envoie des pics que tu es obligée de les prendre au premier degrés. On sait tous que le cynisme de Mana est la seule chose qu'on peut avoir d'elle gratuitement...»

Après avoir calmé les deux partis (ou du moins avoir réussi à prendre à Setsuna son arme et éloigné d'elle tout objet tranchant), le groupe revint au problème de départ. Au final, il fut décidé que le livre allait changer de propriétaire tous les deux jours, ainsi pas de jaloux (Et Mana n'aurait pas le temps de le revendre). Puisque Setsuna allait l'utiliser le lendemain, il fut décidé que ce serait elle la première à l'avoir. Le groupe voulait malgré tout se réunir dans l'après-midi. Ainsi, le départ de Setsuna sera surveillé et encadré...Plus ou moins.

Kaede et Mana parties dans leur chambre respective, Kasumi prit quelques photos du lieu avant de se faire virer par une Asuna plus qu'agacée.

Lorsqu'elle s'affala sur son lit, elle se rendit compte que Negi et Setsuna la regardaient sans bouger.

«On peut savoir ce que vous faites plantés là? Negi, bouge-toi un peu et range le bazar que ces squatteuses ont foutu. Quand à toi Setsuna, tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer dans ta chambre, Konoka va pas tarder à arriver.»

Negi s'exécuta sans broncher et fut surpris de voir Setsuna contribuer au nettoyage.

«Ce serait impoli de partir sans aider...»

Asuna soupira et serra son coussin dans les bras. Elle les regarda faire pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

«Hey Setsuna...

_Huum?»

Elle s'arrêta de balayer avant de rencontrer le regard de la rousse.

«Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre le Kendo?»

C'était assez inattendu ça...

«Je suis moi-même une étudiante...Tu devrais plutôt essayer en club non?

_Huuuum...Je t'ai vu en compétition, tu as un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que la plupart des gens du club de Mahora...Et puis ce serait plus drôle d'apprendre avec une amie...»

Setsuna rougit.

«Amie?

_Bah...Je crois que vu ce qu'on a vécu et le secret qu'on partage...Il serait peut-être temps de commencer à s'appeler comme ça non? Et puis...Tu es la gardienne de ma meilleure amie. Une amie de mon amie donc, c'est aussi mon amie par extension...

_Mis-à part Kono...Enfin Mademoiselle,je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami...

_Dans ce cas là tu en as gagné deux! Je voudrai aussi être ton ami!

_Monsieur Negi...»

Elle murmura un «merci» avant de baisser la tête. Qui aurait cru que cette histoire allait tourner ainsi...Mais devenir amie avec Monsieur Negi c'était...

«Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de ce matin...Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur Monsieur Negi...

_Ah ça? Ne t'inquiète pas c'est oublié! J'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un de vraiment gentil lorsque tu as parlé avec la Konoka de l'autre monde...Tu ne sais juste pas comment te comporter correctement pas vrai?

_Non...Ce matin je vous en voulais vraiment Monsieur.»

Asuna et Negi échangèrent un regard. Setsuna n'avait pas relevé la tête et s'était assise par terre.

«Ce matin...Monsieur le Directeur m'a demandé de recueillir des informations auprès de vous...Il veut savoir si...Vous ne lui avez encore rien dit à ce sujet alors...Alors...»

Setsuna tremblait. En le remarquant, Asuna quitta son lit et se rapprocha de la jeune kendoka. Negi avait peur de deviner la suite et ferma les yeux.

«Il voudrait que vous lui donniez le plus tôt possible votre réponse pour votre...Le...Mariage.»

Asuna sursauta légèrement. Cette histoire lui était totalement sortie de la tête. Alors c'était pour ça que Setsuna était arrivée aussi frustrée le matin en classe? Elle avait appris la possible union entre le gamin et Konoka. Asuna commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la brune: la manière chevaleresque dont elle se comportait, la crise de jalousie du matin même et le comportement qu'avait eu la Konoka de l'autre monde...

«Setsuna...Tu aimes Konoka pas vrai?»

Negi fit un bond.

«Mademoiselle Sakurazaki...C'est une blague?

_De toutes manières ça n'a pas tellement d'importance maintenant pas vrai?

_Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle Sakurazaki...A aucun moment je n'ai voulu...»

Elle lui sourit tristement.

«Ce n'est pas de votre faute...Au début je vous en voulais...J'ai cru que vous étiez...Mais c'est Monsieur le Directeur qui est derrière tout ça n'est-ce pas? Et puis...Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de malveillant...Alors si Mademoiselle s'unit avec quelqu'un comme vous...Je serai rassurée.»

Asuna prit Setsuna dans les bras et fut surprise de ne pas la voir se débattre.

«Et si Konoka partageait tes sentiments...Peut-être que sa famille vous accepterait...

_Il y'a très peu de chance...Si la famille de Konoka veut la marier, c'est surtout pour perpétuer la lignée...Deux filles ensembles ne peuvent pas...En plus, Mademoiselle Sakurazaki est orpheline...Elle n'a pas de sang noble.

_Tu aurais pu dire ça autrement Negi!

_Il a raison Asuna, c'est aussi la réflexion que je me suis faite...C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de Mademoiselle...Peut-être qu'en la surveillant de loin, j'aurai eu moins mal...Mais on dirait que ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné...Je suis vraiment...Horrible. Éprouver de tel sentiments envers Mademoiselle...Quel genre de gardien suis-je donc?»

En voyant son élève dans un tel état, Negi ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère.

Mais pas envers Konoka qui ne tentait pas de se rebeller.

Pas envers le Directeur qui avait organisé tout ça.

Pas envers les traditions qui étaient les véritables causes de toute cette histoire.

Mais envers lui-même de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt à cette situation.

«Mademoiselle Sakurazaki. Relevez la tête s'il-vous-plaît.

_Professeur?

_Negi?»

Pas une fois depuis son arrivée, le jeune Springfield n'avait paru si déterminé.

«Je ne me marierai pas. Et en tant que Professeur je jure que je ne laisserai pas Konoka se marier avec une personne qu'elle n'aime pas. Vous pouvez en être sûres.

_Petit Negi...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?»

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent vers l'entrée. Konoka se tenait là, raide.

Un silence.

«Konoka...Euh...Ce que Negi voulait dire c'est que...

_Set-chan? Pourquoi tu es là?

_Mademoiselle...Je...

_Je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre le kendo...Alors euh...On planifiait nos heures d'entraînement.»

Konoka ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça Asuna...

_Bah je suis pas obligée de te raconter toute ma vie non plus! Mais bon, il faut bien que je profite d'avoir une mini-samouraï parmi mes amies non?

_Vous êtes...Amies...

_Ouep! Pas vrai Setsuna?»

La brune hocha la tête en rougissant.

Konoka les observait d'un air impassible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Asuna se sentit mal à l'aise par la présence de sa colocataire. La rousse nota d'ailleurs que son amie semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

«Je vois...»

Elle se retourna vers le petit Springfield.

«Petit Negi, mon Grand-père est pressé de ta réponse. Tu es convoqué dans son bureau à 15h demain.

_Quoi à 15h? Mais c'est là où...

_Un problème Asuna?»

Devant le sourire glacé que lui avait adressé Konoka, Asuna n'eut la force de murmurer qu'un pauvre «non» à peine audible.

De toutes manières elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était à cette heure là que le groupe des voyageurs était sensé se retrouver...

«Konoka...

_Oui Petit Negi?

_Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Je refuserai notre mariage.

_Pourquoi donc?»

Les trois eurent un sursaut en même temps.

«Pourquoi? Mais parce que...Enfin...On est trop jeunes…

_Je te l'avais dit la dernière fois non? Que de toutes manières, on me mariera dans quelques mois et ce, avec n'importe qui. Grand-père voudrait juste que ce soit avec toi car tu es jeune et fils du meilleur ami de mon père...Petit Negi, si toi tu es libre de refuser, moi je ne le suis plus.

_Mais Konoka...

_Sache que je suis pour ce mariage.

_Quoi? Konoka tu n'y pense pas! Negi est...

_Negi est le seul homme que l'on pourrait me proposer qui ait une chance de...

_De?»

Elle prit sa respiration et fit face au garçon.

«J'aurai peut-être une chance de tomber amoureuse de toi avec le temps.»

Ce fut la douche froide pour Setuna. Non seulement Mademoiselle acceptait le mariage, mais en plus elle faisait ce genre de déclaration? S'en fut trop pour la kendoka qui se leva et quitta la salle sans demander son reste.

Asuna partit à la poursuite de son amie aussi vite qu'elle put sans oser lancer un regard dans la direction de Konoka. Pourtant, si elle avait tourné la tête de quelques centimètres, elle aurait pu voir une expression jamais vue sur le visage de sa colocataire: celle du désespoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Tu sais que tu as déjà plusieurs dettes pas vrai? ….Oui très bien...Hum parfait...Je mets ça sur ta note dans ce cas. Tu sais que je ne fais de crédit à personne pas même à une amie...Hum, cette histoire est étrange...Reste sur tes gardes.»

Mana raccrocha le téléphone d'un air impassible. La journée du lendemain allait être longue.

Kaede partie en mission secrète, Ku se reposant après son traumatisme de l'après-midi et maintenant Setsuna qui avait un rendez-vous avec son alter-ego d'un autre monde...

Même si depuis leur dernière patrouille, rien n'avait semblé anormal, le danger de ce nouvel ennemi était toujours présent. Mana n'appréciait pas de partir seule en sachant qu'une personne capable de massacrer plusieurs dizaines de démons en un coup rôdait dans les alentours. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'elle se remit à balayer les alentours du temple Tatsumiya. Même après cette épuisante journée, son travail en temps que prêtresse se devait d'être réalisé.

«Huuuum, une prêtresse hein? J'aurai du m'en douter au vu de ta puissance et de ta connaissance en matière de démon...»

Surprise, Mana se retourna précipitamment et pointa son flingue vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle n'avait ni senti, ni entendu quoique ce soit.

Encapuchonnée, la personne semblait sourire d'un air bienveillant.

Pourquoi...Pourquoi Mana était inapte à sentir quoique ce soit? Rien n'échappait de cette personne. C'était vraiment pas normal.

Durant plusieurs minutes qui semblaient être une éternité, les deux protagonistes n'avaient bougé. Mana se tenait prête à tirer à tout moment et se raidit lorsque le nouvel arrivant parla.

«Et bien...Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlées toutes les deux...Peut-être aurais-je du m'intéresser à toi plus tôt. Tu as l'air forte pas vrai?»

En entendant le son de sa voix, Mana en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Et une fille qui ne lui était pas inconnue...La situation était pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible sur son identité.

Le sourire de la jeune fille ne s'effaça pas lorsque Mana tira sa première balle. Il ne s'effaça pas non plus lorsqu'en esquivant, sa capuche s'enleva et dévoila au grand jour son visage.

«Hoooo...Tu es bien agressive...Je devrai te donner une leçon!»

Sans attendre, elle fonça vers Mana à une vitesse fulgurante. Afin de la tenir à distance, la prêtresse tirait en rafale mais il semblait que plus le temps passait, moins sa technique ne fonctionnait.

«Tu n'es donc jamais à cours de munition? Tu es franchement drôle comme humaine! Huuuu? Ou devrais-je dire...Comme non-humaine.»

En voyant l'œil de Mana changer de forme, l'inconnue élargit son sourire. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Cette prêtresse était décidément quelque chose...En continuant d'esquiver les balles, elle se rendit compte que la tireuse d'élite lui posait une question et y prêta attention.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

Elle rangea le katana qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dégainer d'un air songeur tout en continuant sa danse parmi les balles. Ah oui...Ce n'était pas pour se battre qu'elle était venue.

Afin de se mettre hors d'atteinte, la jeune fille sauta sur le toit du temple en guise de retraite et attendit que Mana baisse son arme.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Comme elle était menaçante...Aaaah, s'en était que plus jouissif.

«Hihi, je ne suis pas venue pour me battre. Juste pour chercher quelque chose que je convoite.»

Mana eu du mal à croire que ce n'était pas pour combattre mais décida de ne pas prendre note et répondit au tac au tac.

«Et tu cherches quoi au juste?

_Huuuum...C'est un secret!

_Pourquoi tu es venue au temple?»

En rigolant légèrement, elle répondit d'un ton faussement déçu:

«Buuuh, ce n'était pas pour te rendre visite en tous cas! Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblait les temples à Mahora et si ils étaient différents de ceux de Kyoto...»

Toujours aussi bizarre celle-là. Mais en voyant l'expression tirée de celle qui lui faisait face, Mana devina que la jeune fille avait du mal à contenir son envie irrépressible de lutte. Pas de doute, ça lui coûtait de devoir se retirer pour le moment mais la prêtresse en était soulagée. Elle n'était pas sûre du niveau actuel de son opposante qui s'était certainement améliorée depuis leur dernière rencontre et ce n'était pas rassurant.

«Hey. C'est toi qui a massacré tous ces démons près du lac?

_Ooooh vous avez trouvé mon cadeau d'arrivée? J'avais pourtant essayé d'adopter un style de combat différent pour qu'on ne devine pas mon identité...Hihi, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ces démons pour passer votre mignonne petite barrière de toutes manières..».

Elle se tut un instant comme pour réfléchir puis reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice avec un sourire innocent.

«Mais j'avoue qu'ils m'ont aidé à déverser ma frustration. Tu sais...Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de véritable combat...Tellement longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir goûter au sang de personnes qui en valent la peine. J'ai soif de personnes fortes...Tellement soif...

_Tu es complètement folle...»

Son sourire s'était élargi.

«Ouiiiii peut-être...Mais c'est normal de rechercher à se mesurer à des personnes puissantes lorsqu'on a du pouvoir...Et lorsqu'on en veut plus évidemment. Tu n'as pas atteint ce niveau en restant seule pas vrai? Et je ne crois pas que tu soies satisfaite de ton pouvoir actuel non plus...Huuu, tu fais une drôle de tête...C'est parce que j'ai raison?

_Non. C'est parce que tu es en train de me comparer à toi. J'avoue que ça me débecte.

_Comme c'est méchant! En tous cas je suis sûre que nous nous recroiserons bientôt!»

Avant de partir elle déclara joyeusement un dernier salut:

«Passe le bonjour à Setsuna de ma part!»

Humpf. Elle la prenait réellement pour un messager bénévole?

En tous cas, il n'y avait plus à se demander qui était derrière le massacre du lac...Mana ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète. Non seulement elle avait pu sentir que cette tarée avait fait d'énormes progrès (rien que le fait qu'elle ait pu cacher son aura meurtrière en était la preuve. Personne n'aurait pu sentir sa présence...Personne) mais en plus il semblait qu'elle était venue dans un but précis. Que venait-elle chercher de si important à Mahora? Plus important qu'un combat...Mais même si elle avait dit ça, il était peu probable qu'elle passe à l'attaque tout de suite. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire, le passage à travers la barrière protectrice l'avait affaiblie et cela s'était vu dans ses mouvements. Si Mana n'avait pas été ralentie par son uniforme de prêtresse, elle l'aurait sûrement touché plusieurs fois. Mahora aura donc encore quelques jours paisibles à passer avant de voir des batailles se dérouler en son sein. Il fallait prévenir le Directeur au plus vite afin qu'il se tienne prêt.

Tsukuyomi n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait s'amuser à prendre à la légère.

**Fin du chapitre 6!**

**Et oui et oui, enfin Tsukuyomi apparait. ENFIN! Oui, je suis une fangirl de Tsukuyomi et qui aurait mieux joué l'antagoniste qu'elle dans cette histoire? Un design stylé (faut avouer que ses vêtements pètent la classe [enfin ceux du Monde Magique, parce que les vêtements qu'elle portait lors de sa première apparition durant le voyage à Kyoto étaient juste ultra-moches]), un caractère dérangé ainsi qu'une puissance démesurée (ET un style de combat au sabre)...Vraiment, Tsukuyomi est juste le personnage qu'il fallait introduire ici.~**

**Bref, sinon pauvre Setsuna du monde sans magie, Konoka n'y est pas allée de main morte. D'ailleurs c'est un petit peu égoïste pour ce pauvre Negi ce qu'elle a annoncé...**

**Est-ce Mana va laisser place à son instinct et finalement poursuivre Tsukuyomi sous le coup d'une impulsion stupide? Evangéline se montrera-t-elle enfin? Negi va-t-il enfin se décider à porter des lentilles? Est-ce que le Directeur va enfin dévoiler qu'en vérité, il est le Père Noël? Est-ce qu'Asuna va terminer sa mutation en Chupacabra comme le soupçonnent les jumelles?**

**Tant de questions chers amis, tant de questions... **


	8. Chapter 7

**Alors c'est en ninja que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui étant donné que des évènements ont réduits mon temps d'internet cette semaine. Heureusement que votre fidèle auteur a des chapitres d'avance pour prévoir ce genre de coup et comme ça vous ne voyez pas la différence! Mhuhahahaha, je suis géniale. Bref, vu qu'on s'en fout de ma vie, sachez que ce chapitre est...Haut en couleur. Bref, amusez-vous bien chers amis!**

**Negima ne m'appartient pas sinon cette fic n'existerait pas bande d'imbéciles du désert. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi?**

Chapitre 7: Avec toutes ces histoires de démons, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été au club de marche de gozaru...-Par Kaede-

Depuis que Linshen est partie, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à gérer notre commerce...Si je payais Mana, peut-être m'aiderait-elle en cuisine? -Par Satsuki-

Il était 15h à Mahora lorsque Negi entra dans le bureau du directeur d'un air abattu. La soirée de la veille avait été plus que mouvementée...

_Après le départ de Setsuna, Negi et Konoka étaient restés seuls dans la chambre. Sans mot dire, la jeune héritière s'était dirigée dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et n'en ressortit qu'une bonne demie-heure plus tard. Negi ne savait pas par où commencer la conversation mais dès qu'il fit mine de débuter une phrase, la brune le stoppa lugubrement._

_«Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin d'en rajouter Petit Negi. J'ai été assez claire. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais aller me coucher.»_

_Il acquiesça sans même penser à lui dire qu'il n'était que 19 heures. Ce fut lorsqu'Asuna rentra comme une fusée quelques minutes plus tard que la situation se compliqua. Dès que la rousse vit la Konoe couchée sur son lit, elle lui retira sans ménagement ses couvertures. Sa colocataire grogna._

_«Tu te moques de moi Konoka? Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire la morte après ce que tu as dit?! Tu as pensé aux conséquences de tes paroles?! Tu demandes carrément à Negi d'accepter ce mariage alors qu'il n'a que quatorze ans? Et Setsuna?! T'as vu dans quel état tu l'as laissé? Quand j'ai réussis à la rattraper, on aurait dit un fantôme! C'est limite si elle n'allait pas se suicider si je n'avais pas été là!»_

_Konoka sourit narquoisement._

_«Depuis quand Sakurazaki Setsuna se soucie de moi? Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que nous n'étions plus amies, je vois pas où est le problème._

__Mais c'est quoi cette réaction Konoka?! Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas pour te sortir de là? Pourquoi tu abandonnes maintenant? Alors que tu m'as toujours dit que tu trouverais un jour le moyen d'empêcher ton futur mariage arrangé..._

__Parce que je n'ai plus la force de me battre voilà pourquoi!»_

_Elle avait hurlé les dernières paroles. Negi et Asuna eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils échangèrent un regard en se demandant tous deux ce qu'ils pouvaient répondre à ça. Ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir trop longtemps puisque la jeune fille enchaîna._

_«Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tous...Ce que ça fait que d'avoir été élevé dans un cadre où les traditions priment sur le bonheur d'un individu. Où on doit sans cesse bien se tenir. Où on doit sans cesse respecter les règles. Où on se doit d'être parfait dans tous les domaines...»_

_Elle trembla. Des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues._

_«Mais, je ne suis pas parfaite...Je...Je n'y arrive pas! Mon Grand-Père a toujours tout fait pour moi...Je peux pas le décevoir pas vrai? Pas vrai? Il ne faut pas que je le déçoive...Pas maintenant. Je veux son bonheur...Son bonheur...Avant que...Avant que...Et puis de toutes manières, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans quelques années, les personnes que l'on me proposera ne m'iront jamais. Autant le faire le plus tôt possible, histoire d'oublier tout ça. Histoire que ma vie soit tracée pour de bon. Que j'appartienne à quelqu'un pour toujours. Que je perpétue la famille Konoe. Que Grand-Père soit heureux. Et que j'arrête d'espérer que Set-chan me regarde un jour!»_

_Cette fois, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Negi détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à assister à la scène pitoyable se déroulant devant lui. Asuna s'avança pourtant vers Konoka en grinçant des dents. Elle la gifla de toutes ses forces._

_«Mademoiselle Kagurazaka qu'est-ce que!_

__Asuna?»_

_Ses deux colocataires la regardèrent estomaqués. Konoka avait porté la main à sa joue, éberluée._

_«Arrête un peu de te la jouer mélodramatique Konoka, ça ne te va pas du tout! Depuis quand tu es devenue aussi ridicule hein? Tu crois vraiment que Setsuna apprécierait de te voir dans cet état?»_

_Ce fut au tour de Konoka de grincer des dents._

_«Setsuna, Setsuna...On dirait que tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche depuis tout-à-l'heure! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes devenues amies aujourd'hui que tu la connais! Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est! Tu ne sais même pas quelle genre de relation on a! _

__Il suffirait que tu m'expliques!_

__Arrête un peu, on sait très bien que ça ne changerait rien! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est hurler, frapper et t'énerver pour n'importe quoi! Comment peux-tu espérer comprendre ce que je pourrai t'expliquer hein? Comment peux-tu espérer entrevoir la raison pour laquelle elle me déteste? Pour laquelle elle ne veut plus me parler hein?! Alors que même moi je ne la connais pas!_

__Konoka, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît..._

__Laisse tomber Petit Negi, notre Konoe Konoka a juste pété un câble..._

__Pété un câble hein...Ou peut-être que j'ai juste un élan de lucidité qui sait? Dans tous les cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous parle à tous les deux, ça ne change rien.»_

_Elle soupira et sourit. Mais pas de son habituel air naïf et innocent non. Elle souriait ici avec une froideur ne laissant s'échapper aucune émotion décelable, telle une machine. Son sourire était comme rouillé par l'usure. Il avait été trop utilisé durant toutes ces années à tel point qu'il était devenu mécanique. _

_«Après tout Asuna, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment idiot. Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporte de raconter mes problèmes à une imbécile pareille?_

__Je te demande pardon?!_

__Tu devrais retourner avec ta nouvelle amie faire du kendo non? Je suis sûre que tu seras mieux en sa compagnie!»_

_Negi écarquilla les yeux. C'était évident que les paroles de l'héritière étaient trop dures pour être vraies mais pourtant..._

_«C'est vraiment ce que tu penses hein Konoka...»_

_Le professeur se retourna vers une Asuna qui avait commencé sa phrase avec un calme olympien. Les deux colocataires avaient-elles échangé les rôles?_

_«Malheureusement ce n'est pas Setsuna qui pourrait m'héberger ce soir et je vis dans cette chambre au cas où tu l'aurais oublié...Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire: pour être colocataires, on a pas besoin de se parler. Jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes cette face de monstre et que tu redeviennes ma meilleure amie, je te demanderai de faire comme si j'existais pas.»_

_C'est sur ces mots qu'elle partit à son tour dans la salle de bain. Laissant ainsi l'ombre d'une Konoka et un Negi se sentant aussi utile que les aptitudes de combats de Ku-fei dans une interro de mathématiques._

Aucun des trois camarades n'avait échangé une parole depuis la veille. En repensant à ça, Negi eut un haut le cœur, c'était la première fois qu'une aussi grosse dispute éclatait depuis son arrivée. Et il n'avait rien pu faire...Le sentiment de honte qu'il éprouvait augmenta encore plus en pensant au fait qu'au moment où il était entré dans le bureau du principal, le groupe des voyageurs s'était déjà réuni. Sans lui.

Totalement inconscient du trouble dont était victime le petit Springfield, le Directeur Konoemon fit signe au garçon de s'asseoir et lui sourit.

«Ma Petite-fille t'a sans doute dit la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui Negi.»

Il hocha la tête et se raidit. Pendant que ses amies étaient en train de s'organiser pour le voyage de Setsuna...Pendant qu'elles travaillaient ensemble pour préserver le secret de ce livre...Lui il était là...Inutile. Face à l'homme qui était en train de gâcher la vie de sa colocataire sans même s'en rendre compte.

«As-tu réfléchi à cette proposition?»

Bien évidemment qu'il y'avait réfléchi. Toute la nuit même.

«Oui Monsieur...»

Il respira profondément.

«Je crois être trop jeune pour pouvoir vous donner une réponse maintenant. Je ne peux pas me marier...Konoka non plus ne le peut pas...Mon père m'a toujours expliqué qu'une union devait se faire par amour...Je...Je n'aime pas Konoka Monsieur...Du moins pas comme ça.»

Le Directeur sourit comme si il s'était attendu à une réponse de ce genre. Il prit la parole d'un ton condescendant.

«Negi...Ne sois pas ainsi sur tes gardes mon enfant. La famille Konoe a, depuis des générations, pratiqué le mariage arrangé et pas une seule fois cela ne s'est mal passé...»

Si Negi ne laissait aucune émotion paraître, au fond il fulminait. Bien évidemment qu'il n'allait pas dire le contraire ce bon vieux Directeur. Dans une famille aussi prestigieuse que celle des Konoe, si un petit accident comme «un mari qui bat sa femme» ou «une mère alcoolique» venait à être ébruité, cela descendrait toute la réputation qui avait diligemment été construite depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Alors il fallait mettre sous silence ce genre de chose...Si quoique ce soit était arrivé au sein du clan, personne ne le saurait. Telle était la loi dans une famille noble.

Mais ce n'était pas le monde auquel il voulait appartenir. Et ce n'était pas non plus le monde que Konoka méritait. Coûte que coûte, il avait décidé de sortir son élève de là.

«Tu devrais y réfléchir jeune Negi. Peut-être crois-tu que ce que j'ai fait est à l'encontre de ce que voudrait Konoka. Cela est sans doute vrai. Mais notre clan a besoin d'elle, nous l'avons éduqué depuis son plus jeune âge à l'attente du jour de son mariage. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire et y est préparée.»

Si à l'intérieur Negi était bouillant, il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer de respect au Directeur. Non seulement car il jouait sa place au sein de l'Académie mais aussi parce que ce serait stupide que de laisser place à ses pulsions. Pour pouvoir argumenter et espérer trouver une solution, il allait devoir se la jouer fin.

«Monsieur.»

Le vieil homme lui fit comprendre qu'il était toute ouïe.

«Je suis tout-à-fait conscient du fait que Konoka ait un devoir envers la famille Konoe. Mais si elle trouvait quelqu'un dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse...Cela ne serait-il pas mieux?

_Nous manquons malheureusement de temps...Ne crois-tu pas que c'est à l'issu de ce mariage que vous pourriez tomber amoureux?

_Non je ne le crois pas.

_Negi. Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi et toute ta famille, sache que je ne peux pas accéder à la requête que tu t'apprêtes à formuler. Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles éloigner Konoka de tout cela, c'est très noble de ta part. Je serai très heureux que ma petite-fille trouve l'amour un jour ou l'autre bien évidemment. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que cette personne soit de son rang. Nous ne pourrions pas accepter une personne autre. Konoka est jeune et il est très rare que les héritiers d'aujourd'hui aient son âge. Son cœur aussi est jeune. Trop jeune pour pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une personne trop âgée et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais c'est ainsi. Jeune Negi, si je suis aussi persistant avec toi c'est parce que...

_Je l'ai compris Monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas non plus votre dernier recours, il pourrait y avoir des millions d'autres jeunes gens du rang de Konoka qui seraient aptes à lui plaire...»

Il mentait.

«Sans doute. Mais il est maintenant trop tard pour pouvoir faire des recherches.»

Le Directeur se leva et se posta en face de l'immense fenêtre surplombant la cours du lycée. Avec un ton grave, il prit la parole.

«Jeune Negi...Ce que je vais te dire maintenant...Tu es dans l'obligation de le garder pour toi et pour toi seul. Ma Petite-fille Konoka est au courant depuis hier et je ne comptais pas en informer d'autres personnes mais puisqu'il en est ainsi...

_Monsieur?

_Avant de mourir, j'aimerai voir le mariage de ma petite-fille...Je voudrai la voir à la tête du clan Konoe...J'aimerai la voir tenir un enfant dans ses bras et la féliciter. Puis partir soulagé en sachant que la famille continuera de se perpétuer pour encore plusieurs générations...Grâce à elle.

_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Monsieur?

_J'ai un cancer jeune Negi.»

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Vous...Vous plaisantez?

_Non. Les médecins sont formels. Il s'est aggravé il y'a peu et il semble être dans un stade bien trop avancé. Plus aucun remède ne permettront une guérison complète...Une chimiothérapie serait inutile à ce stade là...Seuls quelques médicaments pourraient me soulager un peu et encore...D'après leurs analyses je pourrai mourir dans quelques mois, dans un an voir un an et demi au plus tard...Ce n'est pas très sûr.»

Le jeune Springfield n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...Tout semblait s'expliquer maintenant...L'ardeur du Directeur à marier sa Petite-fille, la raison pour laquelle Konoka avait abandonné tout espoir...Negi n'osait penser à ce que pouvait éprouver l'héritière au moment où ils parlaient. Elle devait être effondrée. Entre l'état de santé de son Grand-Père, son futur qui se trace plus vite que prévu et enfin la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec sa meilleure amie la veille...Dire qu'elle était seule dans la chambre en ce moment même...Sans personne pour la soutenir. Quelle horreur.

«Monsieur...

_Oui jeune Negi?»

Il devait y réfléchir posément. A chaud, comme ça, rien ne pouvait sortir de bon de ses réflexions. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce mariage car il voulait sa liberté. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter en pensant à Setsuna...Ni même en pensant Konoka. Pourtant, il devrait l'accepter pour le Directeur. Pour la famille Konoe. Et même pour la famille Springfield qui obtiendrait ainsi un titre de noblesse...Et même...Pour Konoka afin qu'elle n'ait pas à se marier avec un inconnu...

«Je vous demande une semaine. Dans une semaine, je vous dirai si oui ou non j'accepte Konoka comme promise.»

Le Directeur soupira.

«Très bien. Dans une semaine à la même heure dans mon bureau, je veux ta réponse.»

Du côté des voyageurs, l'ambiance n'était pas plus détendue.

Entre Kaede et Mana qui restaient muettes comme des carpes (ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes), Setsuna qui regardait le plafond d'un air neutre et Asuna qui grognait à chaque instant, Kazumi ne savait pas par où commencer.

Elles s'étaient toutes retrouvées à la bibliothèque qui semblait vide. Après tout, c'était un jour sans cours aujourd'hui, pourquoi les gens iraient-ils travailler alors que la période des examens était encore loin? Visiblement gênée, la reporter essaya tout de même d'attirer l'attention sur elle en se raclant la gorge.

«Bon...Maintenant que nous sommes toutes là...On peut commencer non?»

Silence.

«Bon euh...Setsuna, tu as prit le livre avec toi?»

Silence.

«Setsuna?»

La jeune fille semblait doucement redescendre sur terre. Elle questionna Kazumi du regard avec des yeux de «tu m'as parlé?» ce qui eu pour effet de faire répéter à Kazumi sa question.

Setsuna sortit lentement Cosmo Entelechia de son sac et le plaça sur la table.

Autre silence.

Kazumi jeta un regard oblique à ses camarades. Kaede et Mana avaient du sentir qu'Asuna et Setsuna n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme et ce devait être la raison pour laquelle elles restaient encore plus silencieuses qu'à l'accoutumé. Tsss...Ce n'était pas parce que deux d'entre elles avaient amené une ambiance des plus mortelles qu'il fallait entrer dans l'atmosphère...

«Tu es sûre que tu veux toujours y aller Setsuna? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.»

Elle jeta un regard inexpressif à la journaliste et murmura un «je vais bien t'inquiète pas.» le moins convaincant que Kazumi ait pu entendre jusque là. A ça, Kaede prit pour la première fois la parole.

«De toutes manières si tu avais des soucis, même si je doute que ce soit le cas bien évidemment étant donné que tu nous dis que tout va bien, je pense que tu aurais l'intelligence d'aller voir ton double malgré tout n'est-ce-pas? Comme dis le dicton: on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Discuter avec ton alter ego pourrait t'aider à trouver des réponses à tes problèmes. Si problème il y'a. Car tout va très bien de gozaru ka?»

Kazumi sourit. Cette renarde était vraiment moins bête qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle se retourna vers la kendoka et vit que cette dernière semblait avoir retrouvé une lueur de vitalité dans les yeux. Cette fille...Était facilement manipulable. Bon à savoir.

«Hum, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il t'a fait croire que j'allais mal Kazumi. Néanmoins, Kaede a raison, je dois aller voir l'autre Setsuna quoi qu'il en coûte. Ravie de constater qu'il y'a quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que Kaede pour savoir lorsque je dis la vérité malgré les apparences trompeuses. Merci de me croire Kaede ça me touche beaucoup. Bon maintenant que tout le monde sait que tout va bien, il est temps que je parte! J'ai des questions à poser.»

Vraiment trop facilement manipulable. En deux phrases, Kaede avait réussi à faire changer Setsuna. Du mode larve elle était passée au mode chevalier plein d'espoir. Il fallait que cette renarde lui apprenne son secret, ça pourrait être utile.

Ce fut donc avec une Kaede souriante, une Mana impassible, une Asuna fulminante et une Kazumi excitée que Setsuna récita l'incantation.

Aucune d'elle ne remarqua qu'au moment où la lumière apparu, Yue, Nodoka et Chisame les observaient non sans surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoemon Konoe était dans son bureau, assis et pensif. Il caressait sa longue barbe à rythme régulier signe chez lui d'un stress palpable. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qui marquait ce sentiment. En effet, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur qu'il lançait à son interlocutrice achevait de démontrer que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était tendue.

«En êtes-vous certaine Mademoiselle Tatsumiya?»

Mana Tatsumiya se tenait debout devant le bureau avec un air rigide.

«Affirmatif Monsieur.»

Le Principal soupira de lassitude. C'était vraiment inquiétant.

«Tsukuyomi vous a-t-elle dit quand elle comptait passer à l'action?

_Négatif. Aucune information sur ses recherches n'a été dévoilé durant notre petite entrevue d'hier. Nous savons juste qu'elle est là. C'est tout.

_Je vois...»

Plusieurs coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Le Directeur s'interrompit et se retourna vers l'entrée de son bureau.

«Entrez Mademoiselle Nagase.»

La puissante ninja fit alors son entrée. Elle lui posa alors sur le bureau des feuilles contenant le rapport des patrouilles effectuées plusieurs jours auparavant. Le Directeur la remercia puis réfléchit un moment avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille aux yeux de renard.

«J'aurai une autre mission à vous confier Mademoiselle Nagase si vous le permettez.»

Mana et Kaede échangèrent un bref regard.

«J'aimerai que tu te prépares à partir dans le Monde Magique, il faut que tu partes à la recherche d'une personne importante.»

Mana sembla comprendre ce que le Directeur avait derrière la tête et prit la parole.

«Sauf votre respect Monsieur, même si la situation est grave, je pense que nous pourrions nous en tirer sans aide extérieure.

_Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir Mademoiselle Tatsumiya. De plus, afin de bien être préparé, je vous demanderai durant les prochains jours d'enquêter sur ce que cherche Tsukuyomi. Seule bien évidemment. Cela doit rester secret jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_Ne serait-il pas bon d'en informer Setsuna et Asuna de gozaru ka?

_Non, elles fonceraient têtes baissées à la recherche de l'ennemi et pourraient très bien tomber dans un piège. Voilà pourquoi, Mademoiselle Tatsumiya, vous êtes dispensée de cours pendant quelques jours tout comme vous Mademoiselle Nagase. Souvenez-vous de plus que votre mission est de la plus haute importance, la personne que vous allez chercher est la clef de notre victoire si bataille il y'a.

_Mais Monsieur, faire appel Monsieur Negi dans une situation pareille serait le déranger pour rien. Il est...

_Qui a dit que je voulais faire appel au jeune Negi?»

Mana resta coite. Qu'avait-il en tête? Il se retourna vers Kaede et déclara avec autorité:

«Je veux que vous trouviez et fassiez revenir à Mahora Evangéline A.K McDowell.»

«Bon Setsuna, tu es prête? C'est quand tu veux.»

Yue regardait la samouraï d'un air ennuyé. Depuis que la classe s'était retrouvée pour le départ de la Sakurazaki, celle-ci n'avait pas lâché le livre des yeux sans pour autant oser le prendre dans les mains.

«Oui...Je suis prête.»

Non, non, non elle ne l'était pas. Se battre contre des démons d'accord, utiliser le sabre et les art-martiaux pour se défendre d'accord, voler avec ses ailes d'accord mais réciter une incantation ça, pas d'accord. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant et vu la manière dont tous les mages qu'elle connaissait galéraient à en jeter un, sa confiance en elle était ébranlée. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où Kono-chan lui avait dit que la moindre faute de prononciation pouvait totalement altérer l'effet du sort. Si Setsuna prononçait mal un mot, peut-elle se retrouverait-elle dans une autre dimension avec des dinosaures! Ou avec des chupacabras partout! Qui pourrait la sortir de là si tel était le cas? Qui protégerait Kono-chan? Oh non c'était le pire scénario imaginable...Kono-chan...Kono-chaaaaan.

«Courage Set-chan, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer!»

Setsuna soupira en revenant à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Ce fut en récitant l'incantation qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout de même fixé ce livre pendant une demie-heure. Espérons que l'autre Setsuna ne tienne pas compte du retard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En arrivant dans l'Océan des Mondes, la samouraï ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle. Exactement comme on lui avait décrit. Ces petits cristaux étaient magnifiques, qui aurait pu imaginer que tout un univers tenait dans un si petit objet? Sans attendre, la demie-démone se lança à la recherche de son double. Cet endroit était immense...Elle concentra alors son Ki afin de pouvoir localiser une énergie différente et ainsi se trouver...Enfin, trouver son alter ego. C'était bizarre dit comme ça.

Ce fut au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche qu'elle reconnu enfin une silhouette assise. Un katana posé sur le sol invisible. La silhouette se retourna vers la demie-démone d'un air ni engageant ni méchant.

«Yo.»

Setsuna observa son double avant de répondre sur le même ton.

«Yo.»

Elle s'observèrent quelques instants sans mot dire. Ne montrant ni surprise ni réjouissance.

«Alors, pourquoi as-tu voulu me rencontrer?»

Pas sûre de la manière dont elles devaient s'appeler, Setsuna serait en effet assez bizarre pour toutes deux, elle décidèrent de juste se tutoyer et rien d'autre pour le moment.

«A propos de Mademoiselle.»

Oh. Setsuna ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son double était vraiment...Exactement comme elle à ce moment là. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle pu vouloir lui parler?

« Kono-chan va bien?

_Kono-chan...C'est justement pour ça que j'ai demandé à te voir. Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Mademoiselle?»

Même si elle était en face de son double, Setsuna ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

«Disons que...

_Est-ce que dans ton monde, tu es toujours sa gardienne?

_Oui.

_Est-ce que tu lui as juré fidélité pour l'éternité lorsque tu étais enfant?

_Oui.

_Alors pourquoi...On dirait que nous sommes les mêmes...Que nous avons eu la même vie...»

Setsuna tiqua à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Oh que non elles n'avaient pas eu la même vie. La magie n'existait pas dans le monde de son alter ego, elle n'avait pas subit la malédiction d'être née demi-démon.

«Nous avons fait le même serment...Alors malgré tout...Pourquoi t'es-tu rapprochée de Mademoiselle?

_Parce que ça ne sert à rien de la protéger de loin...Kono-chan m'a fait comprendre que ça la faisait souffrir que nous soyons éloignées...Notre devoir est de la protéger mais ça vaut aussi pour ses sentiments pas vrai?»

Setsuna resta coite. Cette manière de penser allait à l'encontre de tous les préceptes qu'elle avait suivi jusqu'à présent. Elles avaient le même âge, la même apparence et les mêmes racines, pourtant le gouffre qu'il existait entre les deux protagonistes semblait être bien plus profond que ce qu'elles avaient toutes deux imaginées.

«Hey.»

A l'entente de l'interpellation que lui avait lancé la demie-démone, Setsuna sortit de ses pensées.

«Si tu m'as fait venir ici...Ce n'est pas que pour en apprendre plus sur ma vie pas vrai? Je suis toi après tout. Et je sais que même si nous sommes pareilles, tu ne t'intéresses pas particulièrement à mes affaires à partir du moment où la Kono-chan de ton monde n'y est pas impliquée. J'ai ressenti la même chose en apprenant que des mondes parallèles existaient. Pour être honnête ton existence ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

_Je sais.

_Alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé? Savoir ce qu'il se passe dans mon monde t'es inutile. Alors pourquoi?»

Elle avait entièrement raison. Pourtant, Setsuna n'avait aucune honte à dévoiler ses égoïstes pensées ainsi car comme l'avait dit son double: elles ressentaient exactement les mêmes choses et n'avaient donc aucune raison d'être gênées que l'existence de leur interlocutrice était le cadet de leurs respectifs soucis. La jeune samouraï n'eut d'ailleurs pas de mal à deviner la raison pour laquelle son double avait accepté de venir dans l'Océan des Mondes: c'était parce que Mademoiselle le lui avait demandé bien évidemment. Malgré leurs différences, leurs sentiments et leur manière de penser restaient similaires. C'était la preuve qu'elles étaient toutes deux Setsuna Sakurazaki.

Si elle avait fait venir son alter ego ici, c'était pour une raison simple.

«Je veux trouver la force de pouvoir m'opposer à la volonté de Monsieur le Directeur et ainsi sauver Mademoiselle.»

Son double écarquilla les yeux. Elle-même n'avait jamais imaginé aller contre la volonté du Principal. Raison pour laquelle sa relation avec Kono-chan était encore secrète aux yeux de la famille Konoe pour le moment. Même si la guérisseuse voulait s'afficher sans complexe, la samouraï, elle, préférait garder une certaine distance avant de pouvoir être prête à affronter le courroux du vieil homme et du chef de l'école Shinmei.

«Mademoiselle va se marier.

_Pardon? Tu veux dire que sa famille a décidé...

_D'un partenaire oui. Et c'est Monsieur Negi.»

Setsuna se sentit défaillir. Kono-chan...Et Monsieur Negi...C'était juste inconcevable. Un gamin de dix ans (bon il en avait quatorze désormais mais bon) et sa bien-aimée Kono-chan. Oh non, non, non...Même si ça arrivait dans un autre monde, cette idée était juste à vomir.

La jeune fille raconta alors à son double l'arrivée de Konoka dans le dortoir la veille et les propos qu'elle avait tenu. Les deux Sakurazaki se mirent d'accord sur le fait que la guérisseuse n'agissait pas ainsi pour une raison anodine. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de révéler ses secrets, Konoka était quelqu'un d'encore plus fermé que Setsuna. Une vraie tombe. Et la faire céder serait quelque chose de très difficile, surtout avec la relation qu'elle et Setsuna entretenaient dans ce monde là. Si leur dite relation était plus avancée alors...

La demie-démone eu alors ce qui lui sembla être un éclair de génie.

«Hey Setsu.

_Euh oui...Euh...Set?

_Déclare-toi à Kono-chan.»

Silence.

«Pardon?! Tu plaisantes j'espère?

_Mais si! Écoute: la Kono-chan de ton monde est pareille que la Kono-chan de mon monde pas vrai? Alors ses sentiments pour toi...Enfin pour nous sont exactement les mêmes! Tu n'as donc pas à avoir peur de te faire rejeter!

_Ses s-sen-sentiments?! Non mais...Mais là n'est pas la question! Tu sais très bien que les choses sont beaucoup plus compliquées que ça! Notre rang, les regards des autres, Mademoiselle serait déshéritée si quelque chose se passait tu te rends compte?»

Ce qu'elle pouvait être ennuyeuse. Setsuna tenta de se persuader que ce trait de caractère ne leur était pas commun.

«Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors?! Tu voulais pas que je te pousse à te confier à Kono-chan et qu'ainsi vous trouviez une solution ensemble à ce problème?

_Mais ça va compliquer la situation si on entame une relation réveille-toi! Graaaah! Si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que je pensais que tu allais me pousser à lancer un défi à la famille Konoe pour ainsi sortir Mademoiselle de ce bourbier.

_Un défi? Non mais c'est pas mieux comme idée ça! Tu amènerais ainsi la honte à la famille Sakurazaki...C'est encore pire que te déclarer tu es au courant de ça quand même?»

Hum...Elle n'avait pas tord. Que faire alors? Pourquoi son alter ego gigotait ainsi d'ailleurs? Impatiente?

«Bon écoute, je peux pas t'aider plus que ça moi. J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. Une menace plane sur l'académie. Je ne dis pas que c'est plus important que le bonheur de la Kono-chan de ton monde, je dis juste qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse trouver la solution à cette histoire.

_Attends! Tu ne vas donc pas m'aider?

_T'aider à quoi? A te plaindre de ta propre situation? Tu n'es qu'une lâche, tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire. La solution tu la connais aussi bien que moi mais tu essaies de trouver des moyens détournés pour éviter d'en arriver à là. Je te rappelle que nous sommes la même personne. Ta peur je la sens: si j'étais à ta place, j'aurai peur. Et ça me dégoûte. Mais, tu es une élève de l'école Shinmei, alors agis en tant que telle. Car un samouraï...

_Doit toujours suivre la voie qu'il a choisi lorsque l'art du sabre il a commencé.»

Le demie-démone acquiesça. Les Setsuna s'observèrent un instant puis se sourirent.

Elle n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre ce qu'elles avaient en tête.

«Dans ce cas, je ne te dis pas à la prochaine fois Setsu.

_Oui. Peu de chance que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau. Je ne te dis pas merci non plus. Tu ne m'as pas aidé.

_Hum, je ne suis pas venue ici pour aider qui que ce soit. Je suis venue sur la demande de Kono-chan uniquement.

_Tsss, je sais bien.»

C'est ainsi qu'elles quittèrent l'Océan et revinrent dans leur monde respectif. La première Setsuna se demandant si elle avait toujours été aussi...embarrassante à force d'être embarrassée...

Et l'autre Setsuna avec une résolution qui allait sûrement changer sa vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps là dans le Monde où la magie était belle et bien réelle, Tsukuyomi se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Mahora avec un sourire béat.

Tuer des démons de bon matin, une idée merveilleuse mettant de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Dommage que leur sang n'était pas aussi rouge que celui des humains, il était un peu plus pâle et donc pas franchement beau. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer des humains maintenant. Premièrement parce que c'était inutile étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui tenir tête et donc faire durer le plaisir, deuxièmement parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on découvre sa position. Si on se lançait à sa poursuite, cela ralentirait tous les plans qu'elle avait prit grand soin à élaborer.

Buuuh, elle se sentait un peu en cure de désintoxication à ne tuer que des démons. Cela lui procurait par ailleurs du plaisir pour quelques heures mais lorsqu'elle se remettait à y penser, sa soif de combat reprenait le dessus.

Tsukuyomi soupira. C'était d'un ennui...Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, un véritable combat lui manquait...Mais si elle faisait un faux pas, tous ses plans pouvaient foirer...Huuuung quel dilemme...

Bon, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas combattre réellement, pourquoi ne pas essayer virtuellement?

L'ancienne élève de l'école Shinmei entra dans une salle d'arcade et commença à se défouler sur le premier jeu de combat lui tombant sous la main.

Ayant perdu à son jeu préféré pour la dixième fois consécutive, Kotarou Inugami soupira et abandonna la machine.

Sérieusement, la personne derrière l'écran avait du casser les boutons tant les coups étaient rapides et imprécis. On aurait dit qu'elle s'amusait à appuyer sur tous les boutons au hasard rien que pour se défouler...Du coup il avait eu droit à des coups en rafales impossible à prévoir...Toutes sa monnaie gâchée...C'était malin.

Le jeune loup était curieux de savoir la tête que pouvait bien avoir le type qui l'avait battu. Sachant que les jeux étaient reliés entre eux, c'était forcément quelqu'un se trouvant dans la salle d'arcade. Il se mit alors à chercher une machine ayant le même nom que celle à laquelle il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt en espérant que le type qui l'avait écrasé y soit toujours.

Kotarou ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il la trouva.

Le garçon se plaça derrière une machine avec une vitesse affolante, il déglutit alors et se figea sur place.

«Tsukuyomi...Pourquoi est-elle là?»

Il tenta de se faire le plus discret possible et se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était mauvais...Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la combattre ici, il y'avait trop de gens dans les rues à cette heure-là et l'épéiste n'était pas du genre à se soucier des innocents en se battant. De plus, qu'elle était la raison de sa venue? Plus important: était-elle seule? Comment aurait-elle pu briser la barrière seule? En se souvenant de Fate Averruncus, Kotarou se mit à penser que peut-être elle obéissait encore une fois aux ordres de quelqu'un.

Non...

Car Tsukuyomi n'était pas le genre à obéir à quelqu'un de plus faible qu'elle, cela voulait dire que si elle avait un boss, celui-ci devait avoir une puissance largement supérieur à la sienne. Quelqu'un de plus puissant que Tsukuyomi hein...

«Tiens tiens tieeeeens...Mais c'est le petit loup!»

Kotarou se figea. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait suivi pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées.

«Tu as vraiment une odeur très forte petit loup. On sent ton Ki à des kilomètres à la ronde, tes aptitudes en combat ont du s'améliorer pas vrai?»

Il ne répondit pas et déglutit.

«Maintenant que nous nous sommes vus...Ce serait dommage de ne pas s'amuser un peu pas vrai?»

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun. Fin du chapitre 7.**

**Sadique de finir comme ça pas vrai? Hinhinhin...Bon si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe par-ci par-là, sachez que c'est normal étant donné que je n'ai pas particulièrement relu. Manque de temps. Et si je ne vous le postais pas là, Dieu seul sait quand vous aurez eu un update malheureusement. **

**Breeeeeef, le face-à-face Setsuna/Setsuna était juste très dur à écrire. Comment ne pas se mélanger les pinceaux et faire comprendre au lecteur que c'est une Setsuna qui parle et pas l'autre? Ce serait bien d'avoir des avis quant à ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Pour le moment, c'est lui qui m'a donné le plus de mal...**

**Et Tsukuyomi...Tsukuyomi en train de se défouler dans une salle d'arcade c'était juste le truc à faire quoi. Je l'imagine tellement en train de péter un câble dessus! En parlant de pétage de câble, celui de Konoka au début du chapitre était violent. Si y'en a qui la trouvent OOC ici, c'est normal et c'est un peu fait exprès. Dans le manga, je trouve que Konoka a plus l'air d'une poupée que d'une adolescente. Ainsi, ses pensées ne sont JAMAIS retranscrites. On se doute bien qu'elle est sensible mais jamais on ne la vu véritablement en colère ou désabusée. J'ai essayé de la rendre un peu plus humaine ici. Et sincèrement, n'importe qui pèterait un fuse avec tout ce que Konoka doit vivre ici: son grand-père va mourir, son mariage arrangé approche, son amoureuse semble être insensible et sa meilleure amie en rajoute une couche en lui sautant à la gorge. Même la personne la plus optimiste du monde serait un peu désemparée face à ça...Enfin je crois. ^^"**

**Bref, adieuuuu!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Olalala, déjà le chapitre 8! Bah inutile de vous dire que cette histoire prend un nouveau tournant avec un peu plus d'action! Ouais enfin y'a un espèce de moment fluffy bidon qui est quand même assez important mais vraiment trop...Rose. Des moments fluffy y'en a pas souvent dans cette fic, alors bon veuillez excuser ce petit moment d'égarement! Hum sinon à part ça il n'y a rien à dire d'autre car ce serait vous gâcher la suite que de parler de ce chapitre maintenant donc si il y'a des gens qui s'amusent à lire les commentaires de l'auteur, on se retrouvera en bas pour la séance habituelle de "kyaaah j'adore Tsukuyomi". Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Alors les personnages de Negima...Sont toujours la propriété de Sir Akamatsu. MAIS on ne peut pas nier quand même que certains personnages sont trèèès similaires à ceux de Touhou Project...Donc dans ce cas, est-ce que le créateur de Touhou a aussi son mot à dire pour les droits d'auteur? (Non ceci n'est pas un délire: honnêtement pour ceux qui connaissent Touhou: qui n'a pas fait le rapprochement entre Yue et Patchouli? Et non leur ressemblance n'est pas une coïncidence, il y'a baleine sous caillou pour les droits d'auteur de Negima et de Touhou, j'vous l'dis.)**

Chapitre 8: Hum...ça fait longtemps que je n'a pas vu Kotarou...Il doit sûrement être en train de gaspiller tout son argent dans les salles d'arcade... -Par Natsumi-

Aaaah la jeunesse, qui croirait que son apogée atteint les salles d'arcades.-Par Chizuru (place 21)-

Je n'ai rien compris Grande sœur Chizuru...-Par Natsumi-

En tant que journaliste, Kazumi aurait très bien pu pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un sixième sens. Pourtant lorsqu'elle vit Chisame fixer le groupe des voyageurs lorsque la lumière blanche fit réapparaître Setsuna, elle perdit soudainement toute confiance en son instinct.

«Que...s'est-il passé ici?»

Toutes les filles présentes s'observèrent sans mot dire. Setsuna, un peu secouée par son voyage, se contenta de s'asseoir sans prêter la moindre attention à l'adolescente aux lunettes. Asuna et Kazumi montraient des signes de stress palpables tandis que Mana s'était contentée de détourner les yeux feignant l'indifférence. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, en réalité elle réfléchissait à toute allure et c'était peut-être elle la plus stressée de toutes. Ce fut Kaede qui, encore une fois, tenta de sauver la situation.

«De quoi parles-tu Hasegawa?

_Ne...Ne joue pas avec moi Nagase! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lumière? Pourquoi elle a entouré Sakurazaki et pourquoi vous n'avez montré aucun signe de surprise?»

Kaede soupira mais ne perdit à aucun moment son éternel sourire.

«Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une lumière...Et toi Asakura?

_Une lumière? Quelle lumière? Hasegawa...Tu es sûre d'aller bien? Tu es toujours aussi bizarre...Tu trouves pas Asuna?

_Heu...Heu oui bien sûr! Une lumière? Ohohohoho ridicule! Personne dans notre groupe n'aurait pu prédire une chose pareille! On ne partage aucun secret après tout, c'est pas notre genre! Hahahahaha»

Le rire d'Asuna ne pouvait tromper personne. Et encore moins quelqu'un comme Chisame. Donc, ces filles partageaient bien un secret commun...La lumière ayant immergé la classe la veille devait être en rapport avec celle qui a enveloppé Sakurazaki...C'était certain. Ces filles ne semblaient pourtant pas être enclines à partager leur petit secret...Bien soit. Pour devenir Chiu-Chiu, l'idole numéro une du net, Chisame avait du se battre. Ce n'était pas un ramassis d'attardées qui allait l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité. Lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, Hasegawa Chisame était quelqu'un qui s'accrochait jusqu'au bout pour l'obtenir. Elle n'était pas une personne particulièrement ambitieuse pourtant. Elle était juste persévérante.

«Bien bien...Donc la lumière blanche que j'ai vu n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier en classe?

_Ce qu'il s'est passé? Hoooo...Mais Mana a dit qu'elle avait fait une blague avec sa lampe de poche, tu te souviens?

_Oui avec sa lampe de poche hein...J'imagine que c'est ce qu'elle a fait il y'a quelques instants aussi? Vraiment...En tant que spécialiste de l'informatique, j'ai, malheureusement pour vous, quelques connaissances niveau technologie également...Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'une lampe de poche dont la lumière serait capable d'aveugler une classe entière...C'est simplement trop pour un si petit objet. Votre excuse, vous pouvez la faire gober à Ku Fei, mais pas à moi.

_Graaaaah tu nous énerves à la fin! Puisqu'on te dit qu'il n'y a rien eu, c'est qu'il y'a rien eu!»

En voyant Asuna perdre patience et se diriger vers elle d'un air menaçant, Chisame recula de quelques pas. Self-control, garde ton self-control ce n'est qu'un chien: ça aboie mais ça ne mort pas...

Cachées derrière le rayon Histoire de la bibliothèque, Nodoka et Yue observaient également la scène avec appréhension.

«O-on...On devrait partir Yue...On ne devrait pas être ici...»

Yue, sans quitter des yeux les voyageurs, chuchota:

«Si nous restons cachées, tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi y'a eu cette lumière?

_B-bien sûr mais...

_Alors fais un peu attention à ce qu'il se passe...

_O...Ok...»

Asuna s'était postée devant Chisame avec les mains sur les hanches. Plus grande que sa camarade, la rousse aux étranges couettes n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Chisame ne reprenne la parole.

«Dis donc Kagurazaka...A quoi ça te sert de t'énerver ainsi contre moi? Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache. En principe, ce sont souvent les personnes malhonnêtes qui s'énervent en premier. Simple réaction de défense face au danger: lorsqu'on a l'impression d'être face au mur, on se montre agressif: lorsqu'un chien a peur...Il mort. Dis-moi Kagurazaka, quelles seraient tes raisons pour me mordre? Tu n'as vraiment rien à cacher?»

Décontenancée par ce petit discours, la jeune fille se tut un instant et reprit d'un ton plus calme:

«Tu te crois intelligente pas vrai? Mais essayer de me tirer les vers du nez de cette manière là ne te mènera à rien.

_Les vers du nez hein...Tu as donc vraiment quelque chose à cacher.

_Si c'était le cas, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarderait.

_Si c'était le cas, ce que tu as à cacher doit être réellement important pour que tu t'allies aux personnes les moins fréquentables de la classe.

_Elles sont toujours plus fréquentables que toi.»

Chisame sourit narquoisement. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme étant quelqu'un de fréquentable de toutes manières, ces gens étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Après tout, le seul endroit où elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir des fréquentations était un endroit où elle pouvait «se changer». Internet lui permettait de devenir n'importe qui. Elle pouvait se transformer en quelqu'un d'assez bien pour avoir des contacts. Dans la vraie vie, se changer était une autre pair de manches et elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi elle se tenait loin des relations amicales, dès qu'elle ferait une erreur, elle ne pourrait pas effacer son personnage et recommencer avec un autre, les gens allaient la regarder bizarrement si elle disait quelque chose en travers. Ainsi elle aurait sa vie pourrie. Et il n'en était pas question.

«Certainement. Mais ça n'empêche que c'est bizarre pas vrai? La veille, miss reporter découvre un livre étrange et tout d'un coup, Mademoiselle Kagurazaka devient meilleure amie avec la dite reporter qu'elle a faillit cogner auparavant en classe...Bizarre hein?

_Et si je te dis qu'on est devenues amies ça te va?»

Chisame rigola pendant quelques secondes et se retourna vers Kasumi.

«Amies hein...Depuis quand tu as des amis toi?»

Kazumi lui rendit son sourire.

«Depuis hier il semblerait.»

Voyant que Chisame se retournait vers les autres pour lancer un nouveau pic, Asuna attira l'attention sur elle.

«Je vais t'épargner l'effort de parler Hasegawa: Kaede, Setsuna et Mana sont aussi mes amies. D'ailleurs, Setsuna a même promis de me donner des leçons de Kendo. Pas vrai Setsuna?»

La brune qui était restée silencieuse jusque là répondit à Asuna d'un ton lointain.

«Hum...Oui? Oui. Oui...»

Chisame ne pu se retenir et s'esclaffa:

«Ce fut une intervention très convaincante, merci Sakurazaki.

_Hum? De rien...

_Non mais Setsuna, tu m'enfonces là!»

Puis comme si elle eut un soudain éclair, Setsuna se leva comme une fusée, prit son katana et son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque en courant avec un dernier:

«Pardon mais j'ai des choses à faire! Je vous laisse le livre, vous pouvez le garder, je passe mon tour. Adieu tout le monde!»

Le typhon Sakurazaki passé, la bibliothèque retomba alors dans un silence perplexe. Finalement, Kazumi eut la force de sortir un petit:

«C'était quoi ça au juste?»

Elle n'obtint jamais de réponse. Sakurazaki avait encore une fois pété un plomb...C'était une habitude ou quoi?

Ce fut Mana qui mit fin à la stupeur générale en revenant sur le précédant sujet.

«De toutes manières...Ce n'est pas comme si Hasegawa allait en parler à tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle était du genre à lâcher l'affaire facilement.

_Attend Mana, me dis pas que tu veux...

_Asakura...Je crois que si Hasegawa a été témoin de ça, c'est parce que nous avons fait l'erreur de penser que nous étions seules dans la bibliothèque. Autant tout lui raconter.»

Les filles se regardèrent...

«Me raconter quoi au juste?»

Puis se retournèrent vers Chisame. Asuna soupira et prit le livre dans les mains afin de le montrer de plus près à Chisame.

«Très bien. On va tout te dire. Mais si par hasard, tu venais à rompre notre secret...

_Je me ferai un plaisir de t'éliminer. Au sens propre bien sur.»

Lorsque Mana termina sa phrase d'un ton glacé, Chisame ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Même elle ne pouvait que ressentir de la peur en présence d'une Mana menaçante. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelqu'un avec qui en parler. Si elle admettait l'hypothèse que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à apprendre allait être quelque chose d'énorme, le fait de le raconter sur internet ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Tout simplement car Tatsumiya n'était pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air. Et se faire éliminer par Tatsumiya sans pouvoir jouir de sa découverte était franchement inutile.

«Très bien, je promets de ne rien dire.»

Ce fut ainsi que le groupe des voyageurs racontèrent à Chisame la découverte du livre, leur voyage dans l'Océan des Mondes et leur petite entrevue avec les alter egos de certaines personnes de la classe.

Nodoka et Yue avaient le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Yue se retourna vers Nodoka qui semblait respirer de plus en plus rapidement. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota doucement afin de la rassurer:

«Calme-toi Nodoka...Cette histoire n'est pas crédible, elles essaient de mener Hasegawa en bateau...

_E-elles n'auraient aucun intérêt à in-inventer une histoire pareille...Quand on ment, on fait en sorte que ce qu'on raconte soit plausible p-pas vrai? E-et je ne crois pas qu-qu'elles aient halluciné...On a tous vu cette lumière en classe. U-un rêve commun c'est t-trop rare et p-puis Tatsumiya ne se laisseraient p-pas berner...»

Yue ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Elle entendit à peine les dernières paroles de Nodoka qui étaient pourtant les plus fermes de son discours.

«Moi je crois à cette histoire.»

Chisame n'avait pas bronché durant tout le récit. Elle s'était faite exactement la même réflexion que Nodoka et c'était la raison pour laquelle, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle essaya pourtant de faire une phrase cohérente.

«Magie...Océan...Incroyable...»

Mais n'y parvint pas.

Asuna soupira et tendit la main vers Chisame afin que celle-ci la saisisse.

«Maintenant que tu es au courant de tout, on peut te le dire: bienvenue parmi nous Hasegawa.»

De son côté, Setsuna courrait à en perdre haleine. Ce fut lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre d'Asuna, Negi et Konoka qu'elle se permit de reprendre quelques instants son souffle.

Elle frappa alors à la porte et attendit. Elle fut pourtant surprise de ne pas avoir de réponse. Negi était probablement toujours dans le bureau du principal tandis qu'Asuna se trouvait avec le groupe des voyageurs. Mais logiquement, Mademoiselle devait être dans la chambre...A moins qu'elle ne soit partie faire des courses? La kendoka chassa bien vite cette idée lorsqu'elle entendit ce qui lui sembla être des sanglots.

Elle frappa alors à plusieurs reprises avec plus de force mais n'obtint toujours pas de réponse.

Elle était certaine que l'héritière était là. Sauf que malheureusement, la Sakurazaki ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Ce fut donc avec violence qu'elle défonça la porte et se fraya un chemin dans la chambre de ses trois camarades.

En voyant l'héritière couchée sur son lit avec un paquet de mouchoirs à côté d'elle et toujours en pyjama, Setsuna avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme habituel. Elle s'accroupit et se posta près du lit.

«Mademoiselle...C'est moi, Setsuna...»

Même si elle était de dos et donc face au mur, Konoka avait deviné qui était entré dans sa chambre en trombe. Negi et Asuna avaient les clefs, pourquoi auraient-ils défoncé la porte? Pourtant, la kendoka était la dernière personne au monde que l'héritière voulait voir et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'émit qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Ses bonnes manières l'avaient désormais quitté. Elle en avait marre de jouer le rôle de la petite demoiselle parfaite.

«Mademoiselle...Pitié écoutez...»

Grognement.

«Hung...Kono-chan? S'il-vous-plaît écoutez-moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire...»

Grognement. Plus fort que les autres d'ailleurs.

«Pardon d'avoir été aussi lâche...Je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme ça avec vous...Avec toi ces dernières années.»

Il n'y eut cette fois pas de grognement. Même si Konoka avait voulu répondre, sa voix l'en aurait empêché.

«En prétextant vous...Te...Ahaha, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir la manière dont je dois m'adresser à Kono-chan maintenant...En prétextant protéger Kono-chan de loin, je lui ai fait du mal et j'en étais parfaitement consciente.»

Elle soupira. C'était sûrement le moment le plus difficile de son existence. Ce qu'elle allait proposer à l'héritière allait changer leur vie à toutes les deux.

«Mais je croyais sincèrement que la douleur que tu éprouverais en perdant une simple amie d'enfance serait minime comparée à ce que tu aurais pu endurer si j'avais toujours été à tes côtés. En fait, je me voilais juste la face...Et j'avais peur de moi-même...»

Lorsque la samouraï commença à trembler, Konoka s'était finalement retournée vers elle et la contemplait avec un visage grave.

«Désolée de n'être qu'une lâche...Désolée...Désolée, désolée...

_Set-chan...»

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

«Mais je vais me racheter c'est une promesse...Je peux pas te dire qui...Mais disons qu'une source sûre m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu ressens pour moi...Et j'éprouve la même chose Kono-chan.»

C'était vraiment inattendu ça. Très, très inattendu. Setsuna ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas trouver un adjectif permettant de qualifier l'expression de Konoka à ce moment là.

Ces paroles étaient beaucoup trop inattendues pour être vrai. Ce fut la sensation désagréable de son nez coulant qui fit comprendre à l'héritière qu'elle ne rêvait vraiment pas.

«Voilà pourquoi j'ai trouvé le moyen de te sortir de cette histoire de mariage. Désormais je n'ai plus peur et ne suis plus une lâche! Alors dis-moi...Est-ce que quoiqu'il en coûte, tu te sens capable de me faire confiance?»

Konoka n'eut aucun besoin répondre, ça aurait été inutile. Alors à la place, elle lui sourit. D'un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

«Dans ce cas fais tes affaires Kono-chan, nous partons de Mahora.»

Elle n'aurait pas à supporter le regard déçu de son grand-père ni son courroux. Elle n'aurait pas à subir la honte d'être déshéritée. Elle n'aurait pas à se marier avec Negi.

Bien évidemment, le prix à payer n'était pas des moindres. Elle allait devoir se séparer de tous ses amis, de tout son héritage et de toute la vie qu'elle avait eu jusqu'alors.

Mais au moment où Set-chan avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, elle se rendit compte que sa liberté était primordiale. Elle savait que la samouraï n'avait pas déclaré ces paroles à la légère et qu'elle avait prévu la manière dont elles allaient fuir. Au vu du ton que cette dernière avait employé, il était évident que la vie qui les attendait allait être dure. Jamais Konoka n'aurait eu la force de fuguer seule...

Fuguer...

Un mot trop facilement pris à la légère...Non elle ne fuguait pas, elle préparait une nouvelle vie avec sa Set-chan.

Celle qui avait tout abandonné pour lui octroyer une véritable liberté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kotarou courrait dans les rues du centre ville à toute allure. Tomber sur cette folle de Tsukuyomi...Quelle poisse!

Il n'avait pas peur d'elle à proprement parler et se battre contre cette dingue était un défi qu'il aurait pu accepter...Si il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde autour. Dès que l'épéiste s'était postée devant lui, le jeune loup avait prit les jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

L'odeur de Tsukuyomi, si il ne l'avait pas senti dans la salle d'arcade, commençait à devenir de plus en plus marquée. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle commençait à être excitée? Dans tous les cas, l'ancienne élève de l'école Shinmei le poursuivait à une vitesse folle, ça c'était certain.

Plusieurs minutes de course poursuite passèrent avant que Kotarou ne commence à démontrer des signes de fatigue. Il s'arrêta alors à l'entrée de la forêt et attendit son opposante.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à patienter puisque quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette familière de la jeune psychopathe apparu devant lui.

Il avait au moins pu récupérer son souffle...C'était déjà ça.

Sans attendre, il fonça droit sur elle.

«_Kuonbakusaiken_!»

Hurla-t-il en tentant de frapper Tsukuyomi au visage.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'épéiste esquiva son poing sans effort en se baissant et profita de cet instant pour lui asséner un puissant coup de coude en plein ventre. Sous le choc de l'attaque, Kotarou valsa alors à quelques mètres. Son opposante ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever que déjà, elle dégaina son sabre:

«Arcane de l'école Shinmei: _Zanganken_!»

Une puissante onde s'échappa de son arme que Koutarou tenta d'esquiver tant bien que mal. Ayant prévu son mouvement, Tsukuyomi sourit en se léchant les lèvres.

« Esquiver par la droite hein...Que tu es prévisible...Mais bon, j'aurai plaisir à te découper malgré tout. Je ne peux plus me retenir, du combat...Du combat! La prochaine fois, tu ne l'esquiveras pas aussi facilement! _Zanganken_!»

Une nouvelle fois, une onde tranchante fonça droit sur l'Inugami qui sauta le plus haut possible afin de ne pas se faire toucher. Ce qu'il ne prédit pas, ce fut le fait que l'épéiste l'avait suivit et pour l'occasion, avait même sortit sa petite dague de son fourreau.

Saleté, elle savait très bien qu'en l'air, il était vulnérable...Elle avait fait exprès de faire un _Zanganken_ impossible à esquiver à terre.

Il sentit la lame de Tsukuyomi se planter profondément dans sa poitrine avant de tomber au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais sans succès. L'épéiste aux deux lames s'accroupit près de son corps immobile et lui chuchota d'une voix mielleuse.

«J'ai aspergé ma petite dague d'une potion paralysante...Tu aimes?»

Kotarou ne répondit pas. A la place il se contenta de la regarder avec des yeux haineux.

«Ohoho...Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard? Tu aurais voulu te battre un peu plus? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas montré tout ce dont tu étais capable mais...»

Elle s'arrêta un instant et fixa les yeux du garçon. Son sourire s'élargit, on pouvait sentir une extrême fébrilité dans le ton de la jeune fille.

«Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il va t'arriver pas vrai? Ooooh un tel regard...Nous sommes de la même espèce tous les deux, nous sommes des combattants...»

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et eu un bruyant fou-rire.

Kotarou ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir dégoûté par cette fille. Comment l'école Shinmei avait pu former une folle pareille? Les tests psychologiques, ça existait non?!

«Dis...Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec moi? Je te promets qu'on va bien s'amuser!»

Même si son corps lui aurait permis de rétorquer, Kotarou n'aurait pas pu aller contre la volonté de la guerrière. Ainsi, une infime partie de lui commençait à avoir peur lorsque Tsukuyomi le souleva et l'emmena vers une inconnue destination.

Il se sentit peu à peu sombrer dans l'inconscience et ne pu alors l'entendre murmurer à demie-voix.

«Enfin quand je dis qu'on va bien s'amuser...C'est surtout de moi dont je parle.»

«Alors Set-chan, ton voyage s'est bien passé?»

En voyant toute la classe la fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit, Setsuna soupira.

«Oui oui...C'était...Sympathique.

_Alors ça fait quoi de rencontrer son alter ego?

_T'as eu peur?

_Tu t'es pas perdue dans l'Océan?

_Euuuuh...Euuuh, une question à la fois s'il-vous-plaît...»

Toute la classe avait maintenant encerclé la demie-démone sous le regard dépité de Yue. Elle attendit quelques minutes afin que l'excitation de ses camarades s'amenuise un peu pour prendre la parole.

«Bon quoiqu'il en soit, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser à Setsuna un peu de repos maintenant. De plus, maintenant que son voyage a été fait, nous pouvons étudier un peu plus en profondeur les écritures du livre. Alors calmez-vous un peu.»

Toutes acquiescèrent à contre cœur. Setsuna et Konoka décidèrent de rentrer aux dortoirs tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives.

Asuna quant à elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers la chambre de Ku Fei afin de lui demander si elle n'avait pas un remède chinois miracle contre les courbatures. Si la veille la rousse avait passé son temps à dormir, ce jour là des courbatures atroces l'avaient empêché de quitter son lit. La prochaine fois elle fermerait sa grande bouche avant de se porter volontaire pour une patrouille de plusieurs jours...Quelle débile, voilà pourquoi les gens la surnommaient Baka red. Tch...

Elle était certaine que Baka yellow se trouvait elle aussi dans sa chambre puisqu'elle pouvait ressentir sa présence à des kilomètres. Elle frappa alors à sa porte et fut contente de voir la petite chinoise lui ouvrir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Ni hao Asuna!

_Salut Baka Yellow! Toi aussi tu as eu la flemme de sortir aujourd'hui?»

Ku rigola et acquiesça. Elle invita Asuna à rentrer et lui offrit un peu de thé.

«Au fait Ku, tu as vu les autres depuis la patrouille? Je sais que Kaede, Mana et Setsuna ont refait un tour après la nôtre. Mais elles sont rentrées non?»

Ku sembla réfléchir un instant.

«Bah justement c'est bizarre...Je crois avoir vu Setsuna avec Konoka ce matin aru. Mais j'ai pas aperçu Kaede et Mana depuis notre patrouille...Je voulais aller les voir mais quand j'ai frappé dans leur chambre, il n'y avait personne. Je me suis demandé si tout allait bien et voulais enquêter parce que Mana m'avait promis qu'elle me montrerait cette nouvelle boutique d'arme au centre-ville...Mais après j'ai eu faim et suis partie. Et j'ai oublié de les chercher aru yo.»

Du Ku Fei tout craché ça...

Peut-être qu'elles étaient reparties directement en mission? Sans Setsuna vu que Ku l'avait vu avec Konoka...Bizarre. Ce devait être lié à cette histoire de démons massacrés. Asuna avait la désagréable impression que le Directeur avait fait exprès d'envoyer seulement Mana et Kaede en mission et d'ainsi éloigner les autres de l'histoire. Tsss, la rousse avait tout de même aidé à régler un problème sans précédant dans le monde magique quatre ans auparavant et là, on l'écartait d'un soucis qui menaçait l'Académie? Ce Vieux fou...

«Hey Baka Yellow?

_Hmmm?

_Est-ce que ça te dirait de chercher Mana et Kaede avec moi?»

Ku sourit de toutes ses dents.

«Et comment aru yo!»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: Ku et Asuna arpentaient maintenant le couloir en direction de la sortie des dortoirs. Il était évident que Mana et Kaede n'auraient laissé aucune trace de leur départ dans leur chambre, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps.

«Dis Asuna...Tu sais par où on va commencer notre enquête?»

Asuna s'arrêta de marcher un instant et sourit à Ku.

«Non pas du tout! Héhé...

_Quoi?! Mais alors comment...

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien une piste en marchant!

_Tiens donc mais que vois-je? Baka red! Tu ne devrait pas être dans ta chambre en train de te reposer?»

Les deux baka rangers se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. Asuna ne montra aucune réjouissance face à la nouvelle venue.

«Oh Ayaka...Bah écoute, il semblerait que je me sente mieux...Je vais donc me balader un peu avec Ku.»

La Déléguée croisa les bras.

«Asuna, t'es sensée te ménager. Je suis au courant pour votre patrouille de plusieurs jours tu sais?»

La rousse soupira. La Déléguée n'allait pas la lâcher avant d'être certaine qu'Asuna ne retourne dans sa chambre. Comment allait-elle se débarrasser de la blonde?

«Oui mais tu vois, j'ai récupéré donc maintenant je peux me permettre de sortir. Laisse-moi passer Ayaka.»

Lorsqu'Asuna se dirigea vers la porte, Ayaka se plaça devant faisant ainsi office de barrière.

«Graaaaah! Ayaka, c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais là ça suffit!

_Hum, là c'est pas vraiment que je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est plutôt que je suis interloquée. Tu as l'air pressée Asuna. De plus, tu n'es pas du genre à aller te "balader" lorsqu'il pleut averse.»

Ah. Il pleuvait...Zut.

«Bah tu vois, y'a un début à tout...Hahahaha...

_Oui c'est vrai! Et puis de toutes manières, même si on devait prendre un parapluie, cela nous ralentirait dans notre recherche pas vrai Asuna?»

Il y'eut un silence. Ayaka sourit machiavéliquement.

«Mais c'est très intéressant ce que tu dis là Ku...

_Kuuuuuuuu...

_Bah quoi Asuna, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

_Alors comme ça vous vous apprêtez à faire des recherches? Quel genre?»

Asuna soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

«Et bien on est à la recherche de Mana et de Kaede. Elles ne sont pas rentrées depuis avant-hier et on a toutes les raisons de penser que le Directeur les a envoyé en mission.

_Et alors? Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour ces deux là. Où est le problème?»

Asuna s'approcha d'Ayaka et baissa d'un ton.

«On a découvert quelque chose de pas très rassurant pendant notre patrouille figure-toi. La mission de Kaede et Mana doit sûrement être en rapport avec ça...Mais le fait d'avoir été écartée de ça me fout les nerfs si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

_Tu veux donc enquêter de ton côté...Je sais pas si c'est très prudent Asuna...

_Oui, ça risque d'être dangereux. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il faut que je sache ce qu'il se trame...

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert durant la patrouille?»

Asuna observa la déléguée.

«Promets-moi de garder ça pour toi.

_Oui oui, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander.

_On a vu un bon nombre de corps de démons déchiquetés.

_Quoi?! Mais c'est atroce!

_Attends, ce n'est pas tout. On pense qu'ils ont été tué par la même personne...Et cette personne est probablement un ennemi.»

Pendant que Ku regardait le plafond d'un air rêveur, Asuna et Ayaka se fixaient sans mot dire durant quelques minutes.

«Asuna...Je ne te laisserai pas enquêter seule là-dessus.

_Ku est avec moi!

_Et je suis avec toi également.

_Quoi?! Déléguée, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas de pouvoir!

_Et alors? Si la situation devient dangereuse, je pourrait m'enfuir.»

La blonde baissa les yeux.

«J'ai sans doute fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en ne vous accompagnant pas dans le Monde Magique il y'a quatre ans. J'avais dit que je surveillerai la classe pendant votre absence mais à cause de ma négligence, Ako et les autres ont été en danger.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elles nous ont suivis...

_En tant que Déléguée, je suis responsable de chacune d'entre vous.

_Ayaka...

_Je ne ferai pas la même erreur cette fois. Asuna, laisse-moi venir avec toi.»

Devant l'opiniâtreté de son amie, Asuna abandonna.

«De toutes manières, si je disais non tu viendrais quand même pas vrai?»

Elles se sourirent.

«Je ne regrette pas d'être rentrée plus tôt que les autres après le voyage de Setsuna.

_Un voyage? Quel voyage?»

Ayaka regarda Asuna avec interpellation puis se reprit rapidement. Ah oui, Asuna n'était pas venue en cours depuis plusieurs jours et Konoka avait du rester dormir dans la chambre de Setsuna, normal que la rouquine ne soit au courant de rien.

Ce fut en route qu'Ayaka raconta à Asuna et à Ku les événements liés à la découverte du livre.

**Lalalala~ Fin de chapitre!**

**Bon voilà, Setsuna et Konoka...Se sont cassées de Mahora, adieu responsabilité, bonjour liberté et la vie de SDF dans un autre pays! Oh yeah! Aaaaah la jeunesse. Bon honnêtement, je savais pas comment faire pour que le discours de Setsuna soit plausible et pas trop hors-contexte, au final il est un peu précipité car j'avais peur d'en faire trop...mais si il y'avait des choses en plus, ça se serait terminé en un fluff indigeste et c'était le truc à éviter. ^^"**

**Sinon Chisame est la nouvelle alliée des voyageurs...Bah il le fallait! Parce que le groupe des asociales sans Chisame...C'est chose impensable mine de rien! Chisame=Personnification de l'asociabilité.**

**Et sinon la scène qui m'a le plus plu à écrire dans cette fic, celle pour laquelle en écrivant le sourire n'a pas quitté mes lèvres...C'est bien sûr la mini-scène de baston entre Tsukuyomi et Kotarou. Alors oui ce n'était pas une vraie scène de combat mais juste...Juste à écrire ce genre de scène est juste intense, on a l'impression d'être dans le feu de l'action en tapant sur le clavier et c'est pour ça que le rythme des phrases s'enchaînent rapidement...J'espère avoir réussi à faire ressentir ça au lecteur, si vous avez été pris par la scène, alors honnêtement c'est que j'ai atteint mon objectif. **

**Sur ce, à plus tard!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Et voici enfin un nouveau chapitre chers amis!****Maintenant que Setsuna et Konoka sont parties de Mahora pour vivre leur idylle, je me demande bien comment vont réagir les autres? Huuum pour Negima avec magie, ça va être un petit peu le bordel...Surtout du côté de ce pauvre Kotarou...D'ailleurs, la dernière scène pourra peut-être choquer certains d'entre vous. Il y'a un peu de sang. ^^' (Le pouvoir du rating T dit que j'ai le droit, yeah!)  
**

**D'ailleurs, je l'avais jamais dit avant mais...Si je n'ai pas précisé les possibles pairings au début de la fanfic, c'est parce que j'avais pas envie que certaines personnes viennent lire uniquement pour ça (sachant que la fic ne tourne pas autour de la romance)...Enfin des fois j'ai l'impression que des gens lisent des fics uniquement à cause des ships sans pour autant se soucier de l'histoire derrière. C'est assez dommage, les couples apportent un truc en plus c'est vrai, mais c'est bête de passer à côté de certaines œuvres pour cette raison...Hum enfin bref, je m'égare un peu. **

**Bonne lecture en tous cas!**

**Alors oui ça y'est. Après avoir parlé à Monsieur Akamatsu par mail, il m'a enfin donné les droits de propriété de Negima. Maintenant, mon idée de faire de Mana une magical girl va devenir officielle vous vous rendez-compte? **

**...**

**...**

**Ok, c'est bon. Rien ne m'appartient, c'était un mensonge (si, l'idée de Mana en magical girl est à moi et un jour elle se réalisera! C'est clair et net).**

Chapitre 9: C'est pas tout ça mais...Je ne suis pas encore apparue dans cette histoire moi... -Par Evangéline-

La patience est une vertu Maîtresse, un jour prochain vous arriverez. -Par Chachamaru-

Nodoka et Yue se trouvaient dans leur chambre et parlaient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures avec un ton grave. Si Haruna avait été là, elle aurait trouvé l'ambiance un peu trop sérieuse à son goût.

«Non Yue, on a pas le droit de dévoiler à tout le monde leur secret, c'est injuste!

_Parce que tu crois qu'il est juste que tout le monde ne connaisse pas la vérité? On nous a écarté exprès de cette histoire, ça ne te met pas en colère?»

Devant la véhémence avec laquelle Yue s'exprimait, le petit rat de bibliothèque baissa la tête.

«C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu déçue que Kagurazaka ne nous implique pas là-dedans, mais après tout, nous ne sommes proches de personne réellement dans le groupe...

_Et alors? Konoe est la meilleure amie de Kagurazaka et la colocataire de Monsieur Negi, pourtant elle n'était pas là. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle non plus n'est pas au courant.

_O-oui tu as maison mais...J-je crois qu'ils ont peur que si on ébruite la chose, le livre leur sera prit et on leur posera un tas de questions auxquelles ils ne voudront pas répondre...»

Yue observa son amie. Est-ce qu'elle avait été si dure que ça pour que Nodoka commence à bégayer? Habituellement en sa présence, le rat de bibliothèque conversait avec la même aisance que n'importe qui et oubliait sa timidité. Mais cela à part, Yue admit que sa camarade avait sans doute raison. Seulement l'accro aux jus de fruits était également intimement persuadée que Asakura voulait garder le secret pour elle afin de faire un article dessus...Et ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

En continuant de fixer son amie, Yue se rendit compte que cette dernière affichait un air rêveur...Ha oui...Il était vrai que lui aussi était impliqué dans l'histoire...

«Mais dis-moi Nodoka, si on n'avait pas été à la bibliothèque, on aurait pas entendu tout ça...Peut-être est-ce le destin qui nous a fait nous y trouver à ce moment-là...Peut-être pour qu'on en apprenne plus sur Monsieur Negi (enfin son alter ego d'un autre monde plutôt...D'ailleurs elles n'ont pas décrit le genre de héros qu'il était)...»

La réaction de Nodoka à l'entente du nom de son professeur fut instantanée: elle rougit de la tête aux pieds et marmonna des mots inaudibles. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre puis répondit à Yue.

«O-oui tu as sans doute raison m-mais...Je veux tout de même rester en dehors de tout ça...P-par respect pour Monsieur Negi...

_Par respect pour Monsieur Negi dis-tu...»

Yue était agacée de ne pas comprendre l'entêtement de son amie à vouloir rester cachée alors qu'elle était au courant d'un secret pouvant changer le monde. Même si Nodoka avait le béguin pour Monsieur Negi, cette histoire ne pouvait-elle pas les rapprocher tous les deux? Pourquoi Nodoka voulait toujours se trouver derrière alors qu'elle avait les moyens d'être dans le devant de la scène...C'était vraiment agaçant oui.

«Bon très bien, fais comme tu veux. En attendant moi, je compte bien vérifier si ce qu'on a entendu est vrai. Puis après j'agirai en fonction de.

_Tu veux dire que tu ne comptes pas garder tout ça secret?

_Cela dépendra.

_Pourquoi tu agis aussi égoïstement tout d'un coup, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout!

_Peut-être parce que toi tu n'agis pas assez égoïstement justement. Il faut bien que je compense.

_Yue!»

Et sur ces mots elle sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. Inquiète de ce que pouvait bien faire son amie, Nodoka la suivit le long du couloir.

«Arrête de me suivre!

_Non! Je vais t'empêcher de faire une bêtise Yue!»

Et c'est ainsi qu'une course poursuite ridicule commença dans les couloirs du dortoir de Mahora.

Au bout de dix minutes, Nodoka était à bout de souffle et fut soulagée de voir que son amie s'était arrêtée.

«Je t'ai enfin rattrapé!»

Yue ne répondit pas et attendit que sa camarade arrive à son niveau sans se détourner du spectacle dont elle était témoin. Arrivée à hauteur de la philosophe, Nodoka écarquilla les yeux.

«Mais qu'est-ce que...»

La porte de la chambre que partageaient Kagurazaka, Konoe et le professeur Negi était défoncée. Par-ci par-là se trouvaient des débris de ce qui, autrefois, permettait d'entrer dans la chambre des trois colocataires.

Yue et Nodoka furent bientôt entourées par un groupe de plus en plus dense d'élèves. Bientôt, la déléguée de la 3-A fit à son tour son apparition.

«Que s'est-il passé ici? Quelqu'un a-t-il été témoin de ce qui s'est produit?»

Les élèves, à défaut de répondre directement à Ayaka, se contentèrent de chuchoter entre elles. Évidemment, personne n'allait se manifester. La grande blonde se sentit idiote d'avoir posé une telle question. Yue réagit pourtant et s'approcha de la porte.

«Déléguée, Nodoka et moi avons été les premières à arriver ici mais il semblerait que le coupable soit déjà partit avant notre venue.»

Ayaka remercia intérieurement Yue de son intervention puis lui adressa un regard sérieux.

«Très bien. Dans ce cas si tu le veux bien Ayase, le temps que je calme un peu les filles, est-ce que tu pourrais informer le directeur s'il-te-plaît?

_Oui avec plaisir. Tu viens Nodoka?

_J'arrive!»

Lorsque les deux membres du club de bibliothèque s'apprêtèrent à partir, elles virent le groupe des voyageurs avec Negi, qui devait avoir finit son entretien avec le directeur, arriver dans leur direction.

Les adolescentes ne se stoppèrent cependant pas et continuèrent leur route.

Negi et Asuna ne purent s'empêcher de courir vers leur chambre lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que leur porte se trouvait au sol. Si Mana et Kaede avaient augmenté leur rythme de marche, Chisame, elle, restait nonchalante comme si cela ne la concernait pas (bon c'était plus ou moins le cas). Kazumi se contentait de prendre des photos de la scène du crime en poussant certains élèves qui bloquaient la vue des meilleures plans. Asuna hurla.

«Mais enfin il s'est passé quoi ici?! On a été victimes d'un cambriolage!»

Ayaka tenta tant bien que mal de calmer Asuna qui semblait rentrer dans une rage folle. Negi, lui, fonça dans le petit appartement afin de voir si rien ne leur avait été volé. En voyant l'agitation qui semblait devenir de plus en plus grande, Chisame soupira et décida de faire en sorte d'éloigner les personnes extérieures à cette histoire de la chambre de ses camarades. Les hurlements d'Asuna étaient suffisants pour lui donner mal au crane, pas la peine de rajouter en plus les chuchotements incessants des autres adolescentes en manque de potin. De plus, si elle ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait. Mana et Kaede étaient parties aider le gosse tandis que la déléguée était en pleine bataille avec Asuna. La rage de la rousse mêlée à la peur semblait accroître considérablement son excitation et la déléguée devait certainement être la seule à pouvoir la contenir assez pour éviter qu'elle ne casse tout.

Mana sortit alors de la chambre et s'accroupit près de la porte tout en l'observant minutieusement. Kaede et Negi sortirent à leur tour. Le jeune professeur s'avança vers sa sulfureuse amie et lui dit d'un air rassurant.

«On dirait qu'on ne nous a rien prit Asuna. Tu peux te calmer...

_Me calmer? Alors que notre porte a été mise en miette...»

Le garçon tendit une enveloppe à son amie et s'apprêta à répliquer mais Mana l'interrompit.

«La porte a été défoncée avec l'aide d'une arme. Un sabre plus précisément si j'en juge aux entailles se trouvant ça et là sur ce qu'il reste de la porte.»

Comme on l'attendait d'une présumée experte en arme.

«Bizarre ça, pourquoi personne n'a rien entendu de gozaru ka?

_Hum...Probablement parce que ça s'est produit alors que la plupart du dortoir était en sortie...Je connais peu de personne qui reste dans leur chambre pendant la journée...»

La foule s'étant dispersée, Chisame se retourna vers ses camarades d'un air posé.

«Personne vous dites? Enfin personnellement, je ne sors pas si souvent que ça. De plus si on est déprimé, je ne vois pas ce qui nous donnerait envie d'aller voir des gens...»

A l'entente du mot dépression, Asuna eut comme un tilt et prit Negi par les épaules.

«Mais Konoka! Où est Konoka? Elle n'est pas dans la chambre pas vrai?

_Justement Asuna à ce propos...»

Negi eut une nouvelle fois la parole coupée. Cette fois-ci par Ayaka qui n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux depuis l'intervention de Mana.

«Un sabre...hein...

_Déléguée ça va?»

Kazumi s'avança elle aussi vers le groupe avec son appareil en main.

«Moi je crois savoir qui est l'auteur de tout ça.»

Une exclamation se fit entendre et tout le monde attendit avec impatience les prochaines paroles de la reporter. Tout le monde sauf Ayaka qui baissa encore plus les yeux. Elle aussi avait deviné.

«Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui se baladent dans l'enceinte de l'académie avec un sabre vous?»

Asuna ne voyait pas du tout où la journaliste voulait en venir et lui asséna un magnifique regard interrogateur qui encouragea Kazumi à continuer.

«Moi non en tout cas, j'en connais qu'une. Et c'est miss le chevalier servant de Konoe.»

Ayaka murmura un «Setsuna...» à peine audible pendant que la surprise pouvait être lue sur la plupart des visages. Asuna fut la première à répondre.

«Mais...Mais c'est impossible pas vrai? Pourquoi Setsuna aurait fait ça? Je...C'est insensé!

_J'espère que...»

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers le professeur de quatorze ans qui avait parlé sans même s'en rendre compte. Il tendit alors la lettre qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains à Asuna.

«C'est de Konoka, elle était dans la cuisine. Si on la lit, on en sera peut-être plus...»

Asuna prit la lettre et débuta sa lecture à haute voix.

_ Hey Asuna, Petit Negi! Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre je serai sans doute déjà loin._

_Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier, réagir ainsi est impardonnable et je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit Asuna. Je me suis laissée emporter par la colère...Pardon. Même si je ne pourrai pas te dire ces mots en face à face, je te les laisse ici par écrit: Asuna, merci d'avoir été mon amie pendant tout ce temps, si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait été ma vie à Mahora. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ça, ça ne changera jamais._

_Quant à toi Petit Negi, fais de ton mieux pour devenir un grand professeur et un homme encore plus fantastique que tu ne l'es déjà. Je m'excuse du comportement de mon Grand-Père et du fait que tu aies été impliqué dans mes histoires familiales. Mais tu peux être tranquille maintenant, tu n'auras pas à donner de réponse à ma famille (où en tout cas, même si tu en as donné une, elle ne sera plus valable quelle quelle soit). Tu as intérêt à bien veiller sur Asuna!_

_Tous les deux avez été formidables avec moi et je n'oublierai jamais ces jours heureux où j'ai été en colocation avec vous. Merci beaucoup._

_Ah au fait Asuna, Set-chan me dit de te dire qu'elle ne pourra pas assurer tes cours de kendo, il faut que tu ailles en club pour ça. Et elle est certaine que tu deviendras une bonne épéiste si tu t'en donnes les moyens. Hihi, tu te rends compte? Set-chan est revenue me voir! Si on avait pu se parler toutes les deux, je t'aurai tout raconté en détail...Mais malheureusement je manque un peu de temps et on doit partir.. Asuna, tu as dit qu'il fallait que je prenne mon destin en main pas vrai? C'est ce que je fais, Set-chan et moi partons le plus loin possible, à l'étranger je suppose, afin d'échapper à tout ça. Je sais très bien que ça va être dur les premiers temps, que nos papiers ne sont pas encore en règle et qu'on dormira sans doute dans les rues à certains moments. Mais je suis certaine qu'aussi longtemps que je serai avec Set-chan tout se passera bien. Et je sais aussi que je serai plus heureuse ainsi qu'avec ma liberté détruite. Voilà pourquoi, tu vas peut-être trouver ça égoïste mais puis-je te demander de garder notre départ à moi et Set-chan secret le plus longtemps possible? Au moins pour deux jours? Cela nous ferait gagner du temps avant que la police ne parte à notre recherche. Désolée de te demander ça. _

_Néanmoins, si tu décides de prévenir directement Grand-Père, sache que je comprendrai et ne t'en voudrai pas. Je te souhaite, à toi et au Petit Negi, un avenir radieux. Jamais je ne vous oublierai._

_Avec amour, _

_Konoka Konoe_

_Ps: Désolée pour la porte hihi!_

_Ps bis: Euh j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là mais Set-chan dit «Vous avez intérêt à faire bon usage du livre les voyageurs. Je ne m'excuse pas de vous abandonner ainsi mais vous souhaite bonne chance en revanche.»_

Asuna eu du mal à terminer la lecture de la dernière page. Ses larmes commençaient à tâcher la surface lisse du papier et elle balbutiait. Les autres ne pensèrent cependant pas à prendre le relais, eux aussi étaient sous le choc. Ayaka, les yeux perdus sur la porte détruite, s'exprima sans aucune émotion particulière.

«Ce truc...Ressemble à un mot d'adieu...Je...Elles vont...»

Il y'eut un silence. Negi prit doucement la lettre des mains de sa camarade qui tomba à genoux.

«Pourquoi elles font ça...Pourquoi...Imbécile de Konoka...Abrutie! En te demandant de te battre pour ta liberté...Je te parlais pas de ça...Abrutie, abrutie, abrutie!»

Elle fondit en larmes sous les regards désolés de ses camarades. Ayaka la prit dans les bras et pleura elle aussi. Kazumi s'avança vers le garçon de quatorze ans qui tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir. Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

«Petit Negi...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça? Pourquoi font-elle ça?»

Sa voix tremblait.

«Konoka...Et moi...Devions nous marier.»

Une exclamation générale eut alors lieue.

«Enfin du moins...C'est ce que le Directeur voulait absolument...Parce que...Parce que...J'étais la personne la mieux placée pour...Avant que...Avant que...»

Il avait du mal à être cohérent...Voir le petit Springfield dans un tel état faisait vraiment peine à voir.

«Konoka... Elle a appris hier que le Directeur va mourir dans peu de temps...Parce qu'il a un cancer...Et que...

_Le Directeur est malade? Lui qui a l'air tout le temps en forme...

_C'est un Konoe après tout de gozaru yo. Un Konoe sans sourire...N'est plus vraiment un Konoe tu sais Chisame...

_Mais...

_Alors! Il a dit à Konoka...Qu'il voulait la voir mariée...Avant que lui même ne meure...Parce que pour lui, le clan est toute sa vie...

_Il a placé toutes ses inquiétudes sur Konoka alors qu'elle est à peine majeure quoi...C'est répugnant...La connaissant, elle n'aurait jamais pu vouloir décevoir son Grand-Père en lui donnant directement un refus...Voir la déception sur le visage de son bien-aimé Papy pour quelqu'un comme elle...Ce n'est même pas pensable.»

Mana croisa les bras.

«Je comprends pourquoi elle s'est enfuie...J'aurai fait pareil.»

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers la plus grande. Ayaka aida Asuna à se relever et intervint alors.

«Alors Konoe a préféré fuir la pression psychologique de sa famille plutôt que de les affronter...Et en plus elle a impliqué Setsuna dans ses histoires...C'est vraiment nul de...

_Non. C'est Setsuna qui a eu cette idée. C'est certain.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça Chisame?

_Simplement parce que Konoe n'est pas du genre à avoir ce genre d'idée tordue. D'après ce que vous avez dit plus tôt, les deux ont une relation assez ambiguë pas vrai? Vous voyez réellement Konoe demander à une proche de fuguer avec elle?»

Tous baissèrent les yeux. Asuna ne tenait plus en place.

«Graaaaaah! De toutes manières, que ce soit l'une ou l'autre qui ait lancé l'idée, ça n'a plus d'importance!»

Kaede acquiesça.

«Oui c'est sûr...Maintenant la question qu'on doit se poser est: qu'est-ce qu'on fait de gozaru ka? Konoe a demandé de ne rien dire mais...

_Mais ne pas se manifester équivaudrait à être d'accord avec cette fugue...Désolée mais je ne le suis pas. Peu importe leurs raisons, elles agissent toutes deux égoïstement en ne pensant même pas à ce que vont ressentir leurs proches...Non pire, elles esquivent même leurs réactions...Konoe n'a même pas dit un seul au revoir...Elle a juste laissé une lettre, quelle lâcheté! En plus elles se mettent toutes les deux en danger...En admettant qu'elles aient assez d'argent pour prendre l'avion et partir à l'étranger, comment elles vivront là-bas hein? En se prostituant? Comment ont-elles pu être aussi irresponsables...»

Negi sourit tristement.

«Je suis d'accord avec la Déléguée...Je pars de ce pas voir le Directeur. En aucun cas je ne peux laisser mes élèves prendre des risques pareils.»

Asnua le retint cependant par le bras.

«Oh non tu n'iras nul part. Pas question de dire quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Asuna?

_Admettons qu'on prévienne le Directeur et qu'on les retrouve, ça voudra dire que Konoka sera de nouveau enchaînée à sa famille! Même si ça a l'air d'être une fugue d'adolescente, je crois qu'il y'a un enjeu bien plus important qu'il n'y paraît non? Je suis bête c'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'esprit d'analyse que toi ou Chisame avez Negi...Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je ne veux aller contre la volonté de ma meilleure amie! En plus, toi aussi tu serais dans la galère si on les retrouvait pas vrai? A moins que tu ne veuilles te marier avec Konoka bien sûr...

_Je comprends ce que tu essaies de dire Asuna mais...

_Sil-te-plaît Déléguée, je ne te demande pas de comprendre! Je te demande de ne pas trahir l'une de tes camarades de classe!

_Mais si on ne fait pas ça...Nous serions en quelques sortes leurs complices...Et ça nous retombera dessus...De plus, Monsieur Negi est notre Professeur, de nous tous, ce sera lui qui sera considéré comme le plus fautif.»

Tous regardaient à présent le sol devenu l'objet de toutes les attentions depuis plusieurs secondes. Negi se décida pourtant à intervenir.

«Konoka...Nous a demandé d'attendre minimum deux jours n'est-ce pas? Si on déclare leur départ au bout de ces deux jours, on ne sera plus considéré comme fautifs pas vrai?

_Retarder l'échéance hein...»

Un petit silence envahit le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'Asuna se retourne vers Kazumi d'un air accusateur.

«Retarder l'échéance à condition que tout le monde garde le secret!

_Oui bon ça va, j'écrirai un article dessus dans trois ou quatre jours ça vous va?»

XXXXXXX

Après avoir récupéré un parapluie dans la chambre d'Asuna, Ku, Ayaka et elle-même se pressèrent jusque la sortie du dortoir. Il était temps de découvrir ce qu'on leur cachait!

En courant, Ayaka vit Zazie s'apprêtant à entrer dans sa chambre, elle la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa course.

« Toi, tu viens avec nous, tu nous seras sûrement utile à un moment ou à un autre!»

Zazie se laissa traîner d'un air neutre.

«?» Fut sa seule réaction.

Après l'excitation provoqué par le voyage de Setsuna, Yue et Nodoka eurent bien du mal à se débarrasser de toutes leurs camarades. Certaines demandant elles aussi à aller dans l'Océan des Mondes, d'autres posant des questions absurdes...Aaaaah les filles de la classe A resteraient toujours les mêmes décidément. Mais ce fut avec une patience pouvant faire pâlir Bouddha que les deux membres du club de lecture avaient réussi à affronter cette dure épreuve. Maintenant, elles dégustaient un bon chocolat chaud bien mérité à la cafétéria de l'académie. Nodoka soupira d'aise.

«C'est vraiment une bonne idée ce chocolat, avec le temps qu'il fait dehors, on ne peut que l'apprécier.»

Yue sourit.

«Oui c'est sûr! En plus, je crois que si nous n'en avions pas pris un, j'aurai certainement été dans la chambre de Makie pour l'étrangler.

_Hahaha, ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que c'est Baka Pink après tout...

_Et alors? Je suis Baka Black moi et pour autant, je ne harcèle pas les gens avec des questions aussi débiles. Au pire quand j'ai une question et que je la sens stupide, je la garde pour moi...

_Tu es dure avec cette pauvre Makie...»

Il y'eut un petit silence. Nodoka sirota un peu sa boisson avant de reprendre la parole.

«Dis Yue...

_Mmmmh?

_Ce serait bien qu'on retourne dans l'Océan des Mondes...»

Devant le regard interloqué de son amie, le rat de bibliothèque se rattrapa.

«Et bah! Euh...Je veux dire...Pour pouvoir faire des recherches correctement, ce serait bien d'aller directement sur le terrain non? Et puis...Le sort qu'a récité Konoka n'est pas le seul à être inscrit dans le livre...On devrait en essayer d'autres afin de voir la différence...»

Yue lui jeta un regard indulgent.

«C'est une bonne idée. Mais à condition que cette fois, on n'en parle à personne. Ce sera juste entre nous, j'ai pas envie de revivre le calvaire d'aujourd'hui.»

Et ce fut avec un regard entendu qu'elles continuèrent la dégustation de leur breuvage.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, Natsumi Murakami et Chizuru Naba partageaient la même chambre. Peut-être était-ce difficile à croire pour des adolescentes de leur âge mais aucune réelle dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Ainsi, lorsque Natsumi partit en claquant la porte rageusement, Chizuru perdit son sempiternel flegme et ne pu s'empêcher de trembler.

Peut-être avait-elle eu tord?

Il était vrai que le fait de ne pas avoir vu Kotarou depuis la veille était inquiétant. Le garçon-loup ayant pour habitude de prévenir lorsqu'il ne dînait pas en compagnie de ses deux amies, Natsumi ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment en voyant que le jeune Inugami ne se montrait pas. Mauvais pressentiment qui devenait peu à peu une accablante angoisse au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Bien sûr, Chizuru comprenait parfaitement ce que sa colocataire ressentait. Oui évidemment elle se posait des questions...Mais si elle avait montré un quelconque signe d'angoisse à Natsumi, cela n'aurait-il pas empiré les choses? Il était inutile de paniquer, après tout ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que Kotarou partait s'entraîner Dieu seul savait où...A la base, n'était-il pas un petit loup solitaire?

«Ne dis pas n'importe quoi grande-sœur Chizuru! Loup solitaire ou pas, Kotarou est toujours un gamin! Il ne répond pas quand j'essaie de le contacter avec ma carte de pactio! Je te dis qu'il lui ait sûrement arrivé quelque chose et toi tu...Tu ne réagis pas comme si tu ne te souciais pas de lui! Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je pars à sa recherche!»

Avait-elle dit. Chizuru ne pouvait pas empêcher Natsumi de s'inquiéter et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kotarou. Mais il fallait avouer que ces derniers temps, la jeune comédienne était devenue encore plus protectrice envers l'adolescent ce qui n'avait pas échappé à sa colocataire. Ce récent comportement ajouté au naturel angoissé de Natsumi était sûrement la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille avait eu une réaction aussi démesurée.

Chizuru soupira. Il valait mieux que le petit Kotarou trouve une bonne excuse si il voulait revenir vivant pour un autre dîner. Natsumi n'allait sans doute pas se montrer tendre une fois qu'elle lui aura mis le grappin dessus.

Pour revenir vivant pour un autre dîner avec Natsumi et Chizuru, il fallait déjà qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer avant.

Lorsque Kotarou ouvrit les yeux, il sentit directement qu'il était dans la galère.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses pieds et ses bras étaient attachés sur les rebords d'un lit et qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce totalement inconnue, il sentit qu'il était dans une énorme galère.

Et lorsqu'il vit que Tsukuyomi était assise sur une chaise près de lui et le regardait en souriant, il ne daigna même pas à penser au mot galère. Pas assez puissant comme terme.

«Tu as mit du temps à te réveiller dis-moi...Je ne savais pas que les chiens dormaient autant...ce n'est pas la caractéristique des chats à la base?

_Je suis moitié loup...C'est totalement différent des chiens.

_Oui oui, peu importe.»

Elle rigola légèrement.

«En tous cas je suis ravie de voir que tu aies le courage d'argumenter malgré ta situation. Très peu de gens auraient osé parlé...Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir amené ici.»

C'était surtout parce qu'il était à peine éveillé et qu'il avait du mal à se rendre compte de tout ça...Bien évidemment, son instinct lui disait qu'il était en grand danger mais bien évidemment également, sa grande gueule ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer. Où qu'il soit. Quelque soit sa situation. Kotarou se demandait ce qui avait pu le mettre dans une telle position. Il se souvint par brides de son combat avec la fille aux deux lames et du fait qu'elle avait vaguement expliqué lui avoir injecté une potion paralysante...

«Huhu, rassure-toi, je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu es tombé dans les pommes tout seul comme un grand sans que j'ai besoin de t'assommer.»

Il grogna. Elle élargit son sourire.

«Je pense que c'est ma potion qui t'a fait ça. J'ai du en mettre beaucoup trop sur mon arme, il y'avait marqué deux à trois gouttes sur la notice mais bon..Je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, autant verser tout le flacon, ça aurait été ennuyeux d'imbiber la dague après chaque combat...Tu vois?»

Ô Seigneur, la fille qui le retenait captif était une imbécile. Quelle situation abominable.

«Bon après, peut-être que tu t'es évanoui parce que tu es à demi-loup...Euh les demis-loup doivent sans doute avoir un système immunitaire bien moins résistant que la moyenne...»

C'était tout le contraire en fait. Mais Kotarou ne trouva même pas la force de répliquer. En fait, si il avait été humain, ce coup l'aurait sans doute tué...Vraiment, quel était l'abrutit qui avait laissé à cette idiote le loisir de s'approprier une potion aussi dangereuse?

Néanmoins, il ne sentit de Tsukuyomi aucune envie de meurtre et se détendit légèrement.

«Erf...Mis-à-part ça, tu pourrais m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je suis attaché?

_Oh tu as remarqué...»

Non non, pas du tout.

«Et bien, je me disais que vu que tu étais dans le groupe de ma chère Setsuna et du petit Magicien, tu n'aurais sans doute pas voulu écouter ce que j'avais à t'expliquer...Et tu te serais précipité vers la sortie afin d'alerter tes amis...Et ainsi dévoiler l'endroit où se trouve ma cachette (car oui, nous sommes dans ma cachette)...

_(Ta cachette ressemble à une chambre d'Hôtel...)

_(Peut-être parce que c'en est une?) Et j'aurai du te tuer alors que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie...»

Oula, oula attendez deux minutes...Tsukuyomi qui esquivait un combat? Kotarou ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Surtout qu'il savait très bien que l'épéiste était au courant de toute la puissance qu'il avait accumulé au fil du temps. Elle aurait eu un challenge assez intéressant...Alors pourquoi rater pareille occasion? La voix de l'épéiste combla le silence de la salle.

«En fait, j'aimerai que tu t'allies avec moi.»

Si il avait été elle, Kotarou n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à déclarer un combat et... Attendez...Quoi? Les yeux complètement perdus du demi-démon firent glousser l'ancienne élève de l'école Shinmei.

«Et bien, c'est quoi ce regard? Ma proposition est si étonnante que ça?

_Compte tenu de la position dans laquelle je suis en ce moment même: oui.

_Bouuuuh, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas le choix...J'ai beau vouloir faire de toi mon allié, ça ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance Petit Toutou.»

Il tiqua à l'entente de ce surnom mais n'en démontra rien. Son corps était encore faible à cause de cette foutue potion, défaire les liens qui l'attachaient au lit était impensable pour l'instant...mieux valait écouter ce que cette dingue avait à raconter.

«Bon. Et donc pourquoi je devrai m'allier à toi au juste? Je ne crois pas avoir partager de point commun particulier avec...»

Elle se leva de sa chaise et frappa dans ses mains d'une manière théâtrale.

«Maaaais c'est là que tu te trompes!»

Elle s'accroupit alors et lui pinça les joues à la manière d'une grand-mère. Enfin, d'une grand-mère ayant voulu arracher la joue de son petit-fils. Tsukuyomi ne devait sûrement pas savoir contrôler sa force lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des gestes affectueux. Ou qui devaient avoir un semblant d'affection tout du moins.

«Petit Toutou, tout ce qui t'importe dans la vie c'est de t'entraîner afin de devenir plus fort pas vrai? Mais maintenant que tu l'es, tu recherches des adversaires à ta hauteur...Tu dois t'ennuyer à toujours te battre avec les mêmes gens alors que tu sais très bien que ta vie n'est pas en jeu et qu'ils ne se donneront jamais à fond non?

_Si tu crois que je vais m'allier à toi pour me battre contre mes amis en tant qu'ennemi, tu te trompes. Je ne les trahirai jamais. Peut-être avons-nous été camarades à Kyoto mais c'est uniquement parce que je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, toi et toute la bande de Fate. J'ai changé maintenant. Alors abandonne cette idée.»

Comme déçue, Tsukuyomi relâcha l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur la joue du garçon puis hocha la tête en soupirant bruyamment.

«Tu me crois vraiment stupide au point de vouloir te demander une chose pareille?»

Sincèrement oui. Tu as vidé une potion entière sur une dague de quelques centimètres, comment veux-tu être prise au sérieux après ça?

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix angoissante:

«Si je te disais que j'ai trouvé le moyen de me battre contre une infinité de personnes dont les capacités seraient possiblement aussi grandes que ton ami magicien, tu me suivrais?»

Il frissonna alors. Kotarou fut honteux d'avouer que Tsukuyomi avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il cherchait de véritables opposants. Cela faisait quatre ans depuis son retour du monde magique. Quatre ans qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche. Et pour quelle raison au juste? Maintenant devenu plus fort que la majorité des individus de ce monde et du Monde Magique, il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à participer à des tournois. Pire, se battre contre Setsuna ou même Kaede devenait ennuyeux. Les deux étaient très fortes c'était une évidence. Mais en entraînement, il savait très bien qu'il ne risquait pas sa vie et au fond de lui, son côté démon commençait à s'impatienter. Il se souvint avoir pratiquement perdu le contrôle face à Setsuna un jour. Cela n'avait duré qu'une demie-seconde, mais le besoin de la frapper aussi fort que possible et de lui soutirer des cries d'agonie qui la pousseraient dans ses derniers retranchements lui avait fait perdre tous ses sens. Il n'avait pourtant eu le temps de rien faire, la jeune samouraï avait du sentir ce brusque changement chez le loup et avait de suite demandé à terminer l'entraînement d'un air gêné. Kotarou avait depuis lors cessé de s'entraîner avec elle. L'idée que Setsuna ait pu exciter ses instincts à cause de ses racines démoniaques avait effleuré Kotarou et il était même sûr que cela aurait pu dégénérer si il avait continué à se battre avec elle. Même scellée, Setsuna avait tout de même du sang de démon dans ses veines, son monstre intérieur aurait très bien pu s'exciter lui aussi. Toujours était-il que Kotarou avait bien du mal à supporter cette ennuyeuse vie. Il savait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer...Mais il avait du mal à l'accepter. Après tout, il n'avait encore que quatorze ans et le seul jeu qui le défoulait réellement était ni plus ni moins la baston.

En voyant l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur son prisonnier, Tsukuyomi réfléchit quelques secondes à ses prochaines paroles. Il était facile d'anticiper les réactions de ce gosse...En fait, il était exactement comme elle.

Mielleusement elle reprit son discours.

«Et si je te disais que je savais pourquoi le Maître Thousand connaissait plus de mille sorts et la manière dont il a obtenu tout ce pouvoir...Tu me suivrais?»

Cette fois, au lieu de frissonner, il tourna des yeux dédaigneux vers l'épéiste.

«Tout le monde sait pourquoi il était puissant...C'est parce que c'était un prodige dont les réserves de magie étaient incroyables...

_Oooooh?

_Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il notait tous ses sorts sur un carnet...Il ne les connaissait même pas par cœur...Il avait du les choper dans des livres par-ci par-là...»

La jeune fille lui répondit par un regard vague. Elle se rassit alors sur son piège sans s'arrêter de sourire.

«Dis...Tu crois vraiment qu'avoir une réserve de magie immense suffit à savoir la maîtriser? C'est un peu réducteur ça, tu ne serais pas un peu idiot par hasard?»

Venant d'elle, ça faisait mal.

«Désolée de te dire ça mais si le Maître Thousand est devenu une légende, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a affronté des adversaires au péril de sa vie l'ayant poussé à surmonter ses faiblesses. Même avec ses réserves de magie, Nagi Springfield a risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois et c'est ça qui l'a fait devenir fort.

_Et alors?

_Alors? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi que personne ne rivalise réellement avec lui? Dark Evangel elle-même s'est faite battre aisément, elle qui est pourtant considérée comme l'une des créatures les plus puissantes du monde.»

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour la seconde fois et couru vers le lit de Kotarou d'un air innocent puis s'approcha de son oreille. Le garçon était d'ailleurs fatigué de voir son interlocutrice bouger dans tous les sens et parcourir la pièce à tout va pour finalement revenir près de lui à chaque fois. Elle pouvait pas rester en place non?

«Confidence pour confidence Petit Toutou, le Maître Thousand est allé chercher dans d'autres mondes pour s'entraîner et avoir des opposants dignes de ce nom...En plus il en a profité pour se faire un petit répertoire de sortilèges. Malin hein?»

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait?

«Oh tu te demandes comment je sais ça? Bah tu connais l'histoire de l'Océan des Mondes?

_Ce conte pour enfant qu'il y'a dans les livres pour gosses dans le Monde Magique? Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces bêtises?»

Au mot bêtise, l'expression de Tsukuyomi changea du tout au tout. D'enfantin et presque innocent il passa à rage non dissimulée. Sans prévenir elle frappa Kotarou au visage. Ne pouvant l'éviter, il encaissa le coup avec beaucoup de mal. Le choc avait été si violent que le loup pensait avoir sa mâchoire brisée. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de saigner abondamment.

«Bêtise? Petit Toutou, jamais je ne poursuivrai un but chimérique et tu le sais.

_Un but?»

Il avait du mal à parler, avec sa bouche totalement défoncée, il ne pouvait que marmonner un ou deux mots d'affilés pas plus. L'expression de Tsukuyomi se fit soudainement plus douce et elle lui caressa sa joue meurtrie.

«Oui un but. Un jour, en entendant cette histoire qu'une mère racontait à son fils dans un parc près d'Ostia, je me suis demandée si l'Océan des Mondes pouvait exister comme elle le disait...Alors j'ai fait des recherches, beaucoup de recherches...Sans rien trouver. Tu trouves pas ça étrange toi...Que l'on parle d'un magicien ayant traversé de nombreux plans sans pour autant le nommer? Je me suis alors concentré sur ce magicien en me demandant qui il aurait pu être...Déjà il devait être surpuissant et pas si vieux puisque ce conte a été raconté pour la première fois il y'a moins de vingt ans...Alors Petit Toutou, qui est le magicien le plus puissant que l'on connaisse?»

En voyant l'expression figée de Kotarou, elle eu encore envie de le frapper. Ce qu'elle fit, au ventre cette fois. Il hurla. Lorsqu'elle frappait, Tsukuyomi avait l'habitude d'y mettre toute sa force et ce, quelque soit la situation. On lui avait d'ailleurs reproché de ne pas savoir se doser à l'école Shinmei, plusieurs de ses camarades avaient été envoyé à l'hôpital à cause de ça.

«Et oui tu as deviné! Il s'agit de Maître Thousand bien sûr!»

Le poing de Tsukuyomi avait momentanément coupé le souffle au garçon et ce fut lorsqu'il le reprit qu'il enregistra ses paroles. Mais où voulait-elle en venir au juste?

«En fait, afin de m'assurer que mes suppositions étaient correctes, je suis allée voir l'un de ses célèbres anciens camardes...Tu sais le grand à forte allure...Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

_Ran...Kan...»

Elle frappa dans ses mains.

«Oui exactement Monsieur Rankan!»

Elle sourit machiavéliquement et Kotarou lui répondit avec des yeux défiants.

«Qu'est-ce que tu...

_Huhu, rassure-toi, je ne lui ai rien fait! Tu sais, il y'a différentes manières de soutirer des informations à quelqu'un, pour des hommes comme Rankan, un petit coup de pouce comme de l'alcool et autres petites choses et le tour est joué!»

Kotarou ne voulu pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par «autres petites choses» et se dit juste que cette fille était encore plus effrayante quand on lui parlait un peu. Elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins...Une véritable monomaniaque.

«Et doooonc, il m'a révélé qu'en effet, c'était Maître Thousand qui avait trouvé la manière dont on pouvait voyager d'un univers à l'autre et qu'il avait relaté tout ça dans un livre. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'a rendu heureuse de constater que ma déduction était la bonne!»

Elle se leva et eut un fou-rire.

«Voilà pourquoi je suis ici à Mahora! Pour trouver ce livre et l'utiliser! Alors tu vas m'aider hein? Hein?»

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder faiblement.

«Pour...Quoi?»

Elle avait du tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre les murmures du Petit Toutou.

«Pourquoi...Pourquoi je fais tout ça?»

Elle se tut un instant et lui asséna un sourire candide. A ce moment-là elle avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant attendant de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

«Pour le combat bien évidemment! Tu imagines un peu...Une infinité de mondes, ça veut dire une infinité d'opposants qui pourraient m'être supérieurs...Supérieurs aaaaaaaaah quel magnifique mot! Si le Maître Thousand a obtenu un pouvoir tel, c'est parce qu'il a voyagé là-bas...Du pouvoir...Moi aussi j'en veux. J'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Et pour ça, j'irai là-bas et trouverai des adversaires à ma taille.»

L'obsession de Tsukuyomi pour le pouvoir n'était pas chose inconnue. Ainsi, il se sentit stupide d'avoir demandé la raison pour laquelle elle recherchait ce livre...Pourtant comment allait-elle y arriver? Elle était en territoire ennemi à Mahora, si une des filles de la classe A la reconnaissait, elle pouvait dire adieu à ses espoirs de quête tranquille et sans embûche.

Il sentit soudainement une pression sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que ses vêtements s'imbibaient de sang à vitesse fulgurante. Tsukuyomi, qui avait son sabre planté dans l'estomac du petit loup et qui s'amusait à rouvrir ses plais ainsi qu'à les élargir, semblait se délecter de l'expression tirée de son captif. Kotarou essayait de ne pas crier sous la douleur lancinante mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grogner. Il bougeait pour se défaire de ses liens mais rien à faire: ceux-ci étaient bien trop serrés et sa condition physique n'était pas au beau fixe. Alors il essaya d'accuser le coup en sachant pertinemment que si Tsukuyomi continuait d'explorer ainsi l'intérieur de son corps avec son arme, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour s'évanouir. Malgré tout, il restait trop fier pour hurler, jamais il ne lui donnerait cette satisfaction. Jamais.

«Toi aussi...Si tu avais plus de pouvoir tu pourrais sortir de cette situation tu sais? Je n'ai pas aimé ton regard...Celui qui est prêt à parier que je ne pourrai pas mettre la main sur ce livre avant que l'on ne me trouve...Vraiment, ce n'était pas un regard très gentil tu sais? Si j'ai voulu passer inaperçue, c'est juste parce qu'un combat avec toi ou les gens de ton groupe m'aurait fait perdre mon temps. Et il me tarde trop d'aller dans cet Océan pour me permettre de perdre du temps...»

Elle retira son sabre du ventre du garçon. La douleur ne disparut pas pour autant.

«J'aurai aimé que tu me guides à la bibliothèque de l'Académie pour qu'on trouve ce livre ensemble. Cela t'aurait été profitable à toi aussi vu que tu es à la recherche de pouvoir...Mais vu la manière dont notre discussion a tourné...J'imagine que ça ne va pas être possible pas vrai?»

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son regard plein de haine suffisait. Elle soupira alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Je vais chercher des désinfectants et de quoi à panser tes blessures. Si tu meurs, j'aurai tout Mahora sur le dos.»

Puis sur ces mots elle partit.

Le garçon se sentit honteux de se retrouver dans une telle position alors que dans des conditions normales, il aurait pu s'échapper facilement. Oui...Il était faible...

Une seule expression lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là, une expression qu'il adorait en ce moment: quelle galère.

**Et voilà un chapitre qui se termine sur une scène particulièrement douce pas vrai?  
**

**C'est sûr que c'est un petit peu plus cru que précédemment (enfin du moins il semble que ça l'est?) mais en même temps, les personnages qui s'y trouvent bah...n'ont pas des manières douces...Oui je parle de Tsukuyomi et de Kotarou. **

**Premièrement, Tsukuyomi EST folle, c'est assez clair dans le manga, elle est décrite comme monomaniaque. Je ne compte pas la faire en mode stalkeur de Setsuna tout simplement parce que dans cette fic, ce n'est pas vraiment par le biais de Setsuna qu'elle compte dévoiler sa puissance. En fait à la base, vous aurez remarqué que si elle poursuit notre petite samouraï, c'est surtout parce qu'elle la considère comme une personne à battre, elle est pas vraiment fangirl de "Setsuna" mais plutôt de "l'épéiste de génie". En ça, il est assez clair qu'elle cherche plutôt des adversaires forts...Et qui sait, peut-être qu'en revenant de son voyage dans d'autres mondes, Tsukuyomi retournera défier Sakurazaki?**

**Pour ce qui est de Kotarou, je me dis souvent qu'il est dur d'imaginer une vie paisible pour ce garçon alors qu'il est adolescent. Pour être honnête, je suis sûre que si Negima nous avait montré un Kotarou adolescent après quelques années de paix, celui-ci serait devenu totalement frustré par le manque de challenge. On parle de Kotarou après tout et c'est vraiment cette frustration qui le rend proche de la mentalité de Tsukuyomi dans la fic. Enfin bon, ce n'est que du blablatage, vous aviez remarqué tout ça mais j'avais juste envie de le souligner. ^^'**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu comme d'habitude. Les prochains chapitres auront peut-être un peu de retard par rapport à leur parution normale mais j'espère tout de même que ça ne vous lassera de cette histoire qui se rapproche vraiment du dénouement!**

**A plus chers amis!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lalalaaaa~ Mais ce ne serait pas un nouveau chapitre qui pointe ici le bout de son nez?**

**Bon, celui-là est un peu plus court que d'habitude...Mais tant pis. Je promets de mieux faire la semaine prochaine. J'ai peur de trop en faire vu qu'on se rapproche de la fin...Enfin bref, espérons que ce chapitre vous plaise mine de rien! **

**Bonne lecture~**

**Negima est la propriété de son auteur originel mais ça n'empêche pas certaines personnes de tout de même s'approprier les personnages et d'ainsi se cosplayer en eux...D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que l'équivalent officiel du mot "cosplay", c'était "costumage"? Oui oui, c'est vrai...En parlant de ça, est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le pourcentage de gens qui vient costumagé à la Japan Expo? (70...Non 80% ?) Ce serait marrant de savoir ça...**

Chapitre 10: N'empêche...Je me suis toujours demandée si un sabre pouvais servir à couper des aliments...-Par Konoka-

Dites...On peut savoir pourquoi j'apparais ici alors qu'on a jamais parlé de moi dans cette histoire? Et aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de dire une phrase idiote?-Par Ako (place 5) -

«Kotarouuuuuuuuu!»

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Natsumi cherchait Kotarou. Il pleuvait des cordes, elle avait oublié son parapluie, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et pour ne rien arranger, le jeune garçon était introuvable. La comédienne avait fait tous les endroits où son ami avait l'habitude de se rendre: salles d'arcades, fast-food...Elle en était certaine, quelque chose clochait. Ses pas l'avaient finalement mené près de la fontaine de l'Académie où elle vit Asuna, Ayaka, Ku et Zazie visiblement dans une discussion animée. Natsumi remarqua d'ailleurs qu'Asuna et la déléguée partageaient un grand parapluie qui pouvait facilement faire rentrer trois personnes. La jeune fille décida de profiter de cette occasion et s'approcha donc du petit groupe.

En voyant Natsumi se diriger vers elles, les filles stoppèrent instantanément leur conversation et affichèrent des mines gênées que la comédienne nota facilement.

«Et bien, vous n'avez pas l'air très contentes de me voir les filles. Que faîtes-vous dehors avec un temps pareil?»

A ça, la déléguée répondit instantanément.

«Hahaha, mais que racontes-tu? C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer une camarade de classe. Comme tu le vois, nous étions en train de prendre un peu l'air, la pluie est bonne pour le teint tu sais?

_Ah bon? Dans ce cas tu devrais arrêter de te cacher sous ton parapluie et en profiter Déléguée.»

Devant l'excuse ridicule de sa rivale et la réponse de Natsumi, Asuna soupira bruyamment et prit les choses en main.

«Erf, ne cherche pas trop, on voulait juste passer un moment entre nous et la pluie nous est tombée dessus. Mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

La pluie vous est tombée dessus alors que vous avez préparé des parapluies pour vous abriter...Cette excuse était presque aussi minable que celle de la Déléguée...Mais Natsumi décida de ne pas en tenir compte et se dit même qu'elle pourrait se faire aider par ce joli petit groupe. Si Kotarou avait disparu, il valait mieux que le plus de personne possible se mette à sa recherche.

«En fait, je cherche Kotarou: ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est introuvable.

_Il doit s'entraîner quelque part, ce n'est pas inhabituel qu'il...

_Non non, tu n'y es pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Asuna.

_Tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter...dans quelques jours il sera sûrement revenu.

_On croirait entendre Grande-sœur Chizuru...

_Tu as essayé de le contacter avec ta carte de pactio?»

Natsumi acquiesça et un silence pesant prit alors place jusqu'à ce que Zazie intervienne.

«Si il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il est dans un état inconscient. Il peut très bien avoir été assommé ou...

_Tout simplement dormir Natsumi.

_Dormir durant la journée? Non désolée mais ça ne tient pas la route. J'ai un très très mauvais pressentiment...»

Les jeunes filles réfléchirent pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Puis sans prévenir, Ku intervint de la manière la plus naturelle du monde:

«Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec l'exterminateur de démons?»

Asuna et Ayaka furent bouches bées: Baka yellow venait de révéler à une innocente qu'un tueur rodait dans l'académie...Jusqu'à quand la chinoise les surprendrait-elle encore? Elles se retournèrent vers Natsumi qui avait atteins un degré de pâleur incroyable.

«Un exterminateur de démon? K-Ku...Tu blagues pas vrai? K-ko-kotarou est un demi-démon lui aussi et et et...»

Asuna plaça ses mains sur les épaules de sa camarade.

«Calme-toi Natsumi, Kotarou n'a rien de grave, sa carte de pactio est toujours présente pas vrai? Et puis tu es bien placée pour connaître sa force, il ne se laisserait pas battre si facilement...On va t'aider à le retrouver ok?»

Les trois autres opinèrent à l'entente de la réponse d'Asuna. Zazie se mit d'ailleurs à penser que de toutes manières, si la disparition du garçon-loup avait un rapport avec le tueur, alors la raison pour laquelle Kaede et Mana étaient introuvables devait sans doute également être liée à cela. En d'autres termes, Asuna et Natsumi avait un intérêt commun dans cette histoire...

Kotarou avait mal. Très mal.

Oui, Tsukuyomi n'avait pas failli à sa parole en lui apportant de quoi à le soigner. Oui, elle avait également essayé de panser ses blessures à la manière de la plus compétente des infirmières. Mais bordel, à quoi ça servait de désinfecter ses plaies si c'était pour les rouvrir deux secondes après avec un couteau? Elle se prenait pour quoi au juste? Un chirurgien fou? Si le jeune homme n'avait pas acquis toute cette puissance au fil des années, il serait sûrement tombé dans les pommes... Aurait peut-être pas été plus mal d'ailleurs.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que l'épéiste était partie Dieu seul savait où laissant ainsi Kotarou seul face à lui-même et son ventre à moitié déchiré.

Sérieusement, qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver à là? Et l'autre malade qui avait déserté en le laissant avec des bandages imbibés de sang avec pour phrase d'adieu un mielleux: «Bon, il est temps pour moi d'aller chercher ce joli petit livre. Quand je l'aurai trouvé, si je suis toujours de bonne humeur, peut-être que je t'en ferai un peu profiter. Peut-être! Hihihi...»

Hinhinhin...Quelle saleté.

En attendant cette histoire puait vraiment. Le but de Tsukuyomi n'était pas mauvais à proprement parler. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un livre auquel personne ne s'intéressait sans vouloir se battre contre personne. Le garçon-loup fut d'ailleurs surpris que la jeune épéiste n'ait même pas pensé à déclarer un combat contre Setsuna avant son départ pour l'Océan des Mondes...Peut-être espérait-elle trouver une autre Setsuna dans un monde parallèle? C'était plus que probable. En outre, le garçon espérait que Tukuyomi pouvait arriver à passer inaperçue parmi les étudiants et en particulier la classe A. Si elle mettait la main sur le livre sans problème, alors ça éviterait des effusions inutiles de sang.

Pitié vous autres...Pitié ne vous mettez pas en travers de sa route...

Pourtant, Kotarou ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Tsukuyomi avait décidé d'éviter tout combat avant de trouver le livre, c'était par égard. De même, elle n'avait pas tué Kotarou. Elle avait beau dire que ça lui attirerait des ennuis, au fond, rien que le fait de l'avoir capturé allait éveiller des soupçons...Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi? Peut-être tout simplement qu'elle ne tuait que les personnes qui le méritaient? Enfin qui le méritaient dans le sens où ces gens étaient assez puissants pour éveiller ses instincts bestiaux? Ou peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, Tsukuyomi s'était attachée aux membres de l'Ala Alba et réservait leur fin pour plus tard...Lorsqu'elle serait devenue plus forte...Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de réfléchir aux motivations de l'épéiste. De un, parce qu'au fond, Kotarou s'en moquait éperdument, de deux, parce qu'il fallait qu'il sorte le plus vite possible de là: au moins avant que Tsukuyomi ne revienne afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne blesserait réellement personne...Il fallait qu'il aille voir les autres, qu'il prévienne quelqu'un...La situation urgeait.

–

«Bon, tu es prête Nodoka?

_Oui!»

Yue et Nodoka, désormais à la bibliothèque, semblaient plus qu'heureuses à l'idée de retourner dans l'Océan des Mondes. Et pour cause: un voyage de ce genre ne se faisait pas tous les jours!

Ce fut la petite Myazaki qui récita la formule avec un air plus concentré que jamais. En cours de route pourtant, ses pensées s'égarèrent: la dernière fois qu'elle avait été là-bas, il y avait Monsieur Negi...Monsieur Negi...Monsieur Negi.

«Cosmo Entechia.»

Yue écarquilla les yeux. Nodoka s'était trompée dans le sort et avait oublié une syllabe!

Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas l'aveuglante lumière de les envahir et de les faire disparaître.

XXXXXX

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Yue et Nodoka étaient arrivées devant la porte du Principal. Vraiment étrange, il ne répondait pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de sortir de son bureau durant la semaine...Il était toujours présent au cas où les élèves auraient un problème et ce, même durant les jours sans cours, ne serait-ce que pour les internes.

Ce fut avec des mines dubitatives que les deux membres du club de lecture retournèrent sur leurs pas.

En chemin, elle croisèrent un professeur qui avait l'air aussi abasourdis qu'elles et l'accostèrent.

«Monsieur le Directeur vous dites? Et bien comment dire...»

Il avait baissé les yeux comme si les deux filles lui avaient rappelé que la fin du monde allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Yue ne put s'empêcher de montrer son impatience devant le mutisme de l'homme et grogna légèrement.

«Il est à l'hôpital.»

Nodoka et Yue durent tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre la phrase du professeur et enregistrer l'information. Nodoka écarquilla les yeux avec horreur.

«M-mais enfin pourquoi? Il est malade?»

Le professeur secoua tristement la tête et ordonna aux filles de rentrer. Il n'y avait pas cours maintenant, elles n'avaient plus aucun intérêt à rester à l'Académie aujourd'hui. Ce fut donc avec ahurissement que les deux amies se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs.

«Qu'allons-nous faire si on ne peut pas prévenir le directeur pour la chambre d'Asuna et des autres?

_On aurait pu le dire à d'autres professeurs...Mais vu la tête qu'avait celui-là...mieux vaut ne pas les déranger avec un nouveau problème. Retournons voir Asuna, ne serait-ce que pour la prévenir...»

Ainsi donc elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre du célèbre trio et virent qu'en arrivant, le groupe semblait s'être mis dans la tête de remettre en place la porte défoncée.

Quel était l'intérêt si l'école pouvait les aider et remplacer la porte?

Lorsqu'Asuna nota la présence des deux filles, son expression changea. Yue cru reconnaître de la peur dans les yeux hétérochromatiques de la jeune fille.

«Y-yo...Yue, Nodoka...Vous...Êtes allées voir le directeur? Euh...Il va nous envoyer quelqu'un c'est ça?»

Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas constater les dégâts par lui-même et voir si sa petite-fille va bien. Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas constater les dégâts par lui-même et voir si sa petite-fille va bien. Pourvu qu'il...

«Il n'était pas là. On nous a dit qu'il était à l'hôpital.

_Ah tant mieux! Euh non je veux dire...Aïe! Kazumi t'es dingue de me frapper comme ça?!»

Kazumi, un lourd cahier en main, regardait Asuna d'un air désapprobateur. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle aurait pu les griller là? Elle se retourna vers les filles et les invita à entrer dans la chambre. Kaede prit alors la parole à son tour:

«Et vous savez pourquoi il est à l'hôpital de gozaru ka?»

C'était une question rhétorique en réalité. Le groupe savait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle Konoemon s'y trouvait...Sa maladie avait du s'empirer d'une manière ou d'une autre c'était la seule explication. Mais afin que les deux bibliothécaires n'aient aucun soupçon, mieux valait feindre l'insouciance.

«N-non...Il doit être g-gravement malade pour ainsi quitter son poste...J'espère que t-tout va rentrer dans l'ordre...»

Negi posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la petite Nodoka.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Miyazaki, je suis certain que tout se passera bien et qu'il rentrera bientôt. Merci d'être allé dans son bureau quoiqu'il en soit.»

La jeune fille rougit et balbutia de timides «ce n'est rien» durant plusieurs minutes. Yue profita de la scène pour jeter un œil sur la table basse de la pièce. Un livre s'y trouvait...Ce devait être le fameux Cosmo Entelechia... La philosophe regarda à droite puis à gauche. Les regards des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce étaient fixé sur Nodoka et Negi qui captaient l'attention. Dehors, Mana et Chisame débattaient de la manière dont elle pouvaient fixer la porte...

Personne ne prêtait donc attention à elle.

Ce fut avec une vitesse calculée que Yue prit le livre et le mit dans son sac. Voyant que les autres éternisaient la conversation, elle prit les choses en main et fit signe à Nodoka qu'il était temps de s'en aller.

Les deux filles s'excusèrent donc auprès du groupe et partirent vers leur chambre.

«Yue...Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir si vite? On aurait pu les aider à fixer la porte...

_Nodoka, nous n'étions pas les bienvenues. La réaction d'Asuna quand on a annoncé que le directeur était malade...Et puis...Pourquoi veulent-ils fixer la porte le plus vite possible à ton avis alors qu'ils vont recevoir des aides de l'établissement?

_Et bien euh...

_Voilà. Toi non plus tu n'en as pas la moindre idée...C'est étrange...On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas d'aide...Comme si il fallait passer sous silence le fait que la porte ait été défoncée...»

Nodoka fixa son amie d'un air perplexe.

«Mais ça n'a aucun sens...Pourquoi nous aurait-on demandé de venir voir le directeur pour régler le problème alors?»

Huuum, peut-être avaient-ils appris quelque chose entre temps? Yue ne répondit cependant pas. A la place, elle se contenta de sortir le livre afin de le montrer à son amie. Nodoka eut un mouvement de recul.

«Y-yue...Qu'est-ce que...

_C'est le fameux livre.

_Tu l'as volé? Comment?

_Pendant que personne regardait...Il était posé sur la table basse...»

Oh non...Comment allaient-elles faire quand ils se rendront compte que le livre n'est plus là?

«Yue...Tu...

_Nodoka. Je veux savoir ce que c'est que cet Océan des Mondes, il faut qu'on étudie ce livre, c'est une chance inoubliable!»

Yue ne put terminer son discours. Elle fut coupée par son amie qui lui avait asséné une violente gifle.

Chancelante, elle regarda Nodoka avec un air perdu.

«Mais ça va pas? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

_Parce que tu es vraiment une imbécile Yue!»

Hein?

Que voulait-elle dire par là? Évidemment, Yue savait que voler le livre n'était pas une bonne idée à proprement parler. Cependant sa curiosité et le fait que les autres les aient mis hors du coup l'avaient poussé à vouloir en savoir plus. On avait beau dire, elle aussi restait humaine après tout et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle n'allait pas rendre le livre. C'était juste pour y jeter un œil.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, Nodoka l'avait saisit par les épaules, des larmes pleins les yeux.

«Je ne te reconnais vraiment plus Yue! Tu es la première à condamner le vol...Tu dis que c'est faible et petit...Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Au Professeur Negi...A Kagurazaka...Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était peut-être aussi pour nous protéger qu'ils ont pas ébruité l'affaire du livre? Hein? Tu n'y as pas pensé? Imbécile! Imbécile!»

Yue serra les dents.

«Imbécile, imbécile, c'est tout ce que tu sais dire Nodoka? A t'entendre on dirait que j'ai commis une faute irréparable! J'ai tué personne hein! Et que je sache, ce livre ne leur appartient pas! Tu es en colère tout simplement parce que tu crois que j'ai fait du tord à Monsieur Negi! En réalité l'éthique tu t'en moques, c'est juste parce que Monsieur Negi risque d'être touché par la disparition du livre!

_C'est faux...Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde je...

_Et de Monsieur Negi plus que des autres! C'est pas un peu hypocrite de ta part ça Nodoka?»

Les deux filles se fixèrent d'un air rageur durant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. La tension était à son comble lorsque Yue ouvrit le livre sur une page au hasard.

«Tiens voilà, tu le vois le livre? Il est magnifique pas vrai? Et on n'y comprend rien pas vrai? Évidemment, c'est certain qu'il faut être aussi spécial que le Monsieur Negi pour que lorsque je lise cette incantation à haute voix, il se passe quelque chose pas vrai? Tiens regarde!»

Elle la lu avec rapidité sous les yeux éberlués de Nodoka.

«Tu vois, tu vois? Rien ne se passera, parce que nous ne sommes pas spéciales! Voilà pourquoi personne ne nous a mis au courant, voilà pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse à nous! Voilà pourquoi Monsieur Negi ne prête aucune attention à toi! Alors Nodoka, tu es toujours en colère à présent? Même après avoir vu qu'i aucun danger pour nous avec ce livre?»

La tirade de Yue s'acheva promptement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la pièce étaient envahie par une lumière blanche.

Oh non, pas possible...

XXXXX

«Gmbl...Il est vraiment nul part c'est pas croyable!»

Tsukuyomi, seule dans la bibliothèque déserte, fulminait. Bon sang, elle avait cherché pendant des heures à l'endroit où devait normalement se trouver ce satané livre. Pourquoi ne le trouvait-elle pas?

Impossible...Personne n'avait mis la main dessus avant elle tout de même?!

En entendant des pas se rapprochant, un rictus agacé se forma sur les lèvres de l'épéiste qui continuait malgré tout son œuvre.

«Et bien Mademoiselle, c'est bien malpoli de ne pas me saluer alors que je suis venu exprès pour vous...Vous cherchez quelque chose?»

L'ancienne élève de l'école Shinmei soupira et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

Quelle surprise...Tsukuyomi était-elle donc considérée comme étant si dangereuse que cela pour que le Directeur lui-même vienne à sa rencontre?

«Huuuum...Vous avez senti ma présence? Et moi qui pensais l'avoir bien dissimulé...

_Pas une seule personne rentrant dans l'établissement ne m'échappe...Encore moins une personne telle que vous très chère.

_Huuuu...Je vois. Mais rassurez-vous: je suis juste venue ici pour emprunter un livre rien de plus. Après je partirai c'est juré. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, ne me dérangez pas...

_Les promesses de quelqu'un comme vous ont-elles seulement une valeur?»

Ugh. Pour une fois qu'elle disait la vérité. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps avec ce Papy, elle était pressée, pouvait-il comprendre cela? Elle sentit alors qu'il allait lui tenir la jambe durant des heures, ce n'était pas le moment.

Oh non pas le moment...

Vraiment pas le moment...

Hihi...Vraiment pas du tout le moment...

XXXXX

«Vite, les battements de son cœur sont de plus en plus irréguliers, qu'on l'emmène au bloc opératoire avant qu'il y passe!»

Le personnel de l'hôpital de Mahora s'affairait autour du corps inanimé du Directeur Konoe. Arrivé quelques heures plus tôt beaucoup plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé, il était soudainement tombé dans les pommes au moment où le médecin avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur son état.

«C'est...Oh, ça craint vraiment. Qu'on se dépêche! Vite! Vite!»

XXXX

«Désolé mais je ne compte pas vous laisser...»

Le Directeur cracha soudainement du sang et ne pu continuer sa phrase.

«La ferme le Vieux...Je t'ai dit de pas me déranger.»

En s'écroulant par terre, le sabre de Tsukuyomi traversant son ventre, Konomeon, malgré sa vision déjà trouble pouvait parfaitement distinguer une expression de rage sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

«Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je continue mes recherches pendant que toi tu t'endors pour l'éternité.»

Cette fille...oui, elle était bel et bien un véritable monstre.

XXXXX

«Nous...Nous l'avons perdu...»

XXX-

Ce jour là, Konoemon Konoe, le Directeur de l'école Mahora aimé de tous, mourra sans pouvoir savoir quels seraient les prochains héritiers de son clan.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun, fin de chapitre...**

**Oui, la mort de Konoemon est abrupte pas vrai?**

**Oui Yue est un petit peu OOC pas vrai?**

**Oui Kotarou souffre beaucoup dans cette histoire pas vrai?**

**Oui ce chapitre s'est arrêté de manière sadique pas vrai?**

**Oui vous êtes libres de devenir accro à Face à soi-même pas vrai?**

**Oui la prochaine update se fera dans un petit moment pas vrai?**

**Oui vous vous, devez de passer une bonne semaine pas vrai?**

**Oui c'est un adieu pas vrai?**


	12. Notes

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bon comme vous l'avez remarqué, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté de nouveau et je m'en excuse. C'est juste que je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers mois et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre cette fic en hiatus pendant un certain temps. Je ne sais pas si je la reprendrai ou pas mais bon voilà...Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui la suivaient.**

**Dans tous les cas, continuez de vous amuser aux pays des fanfictions chers amis ! La lecture et l'écriture, il n'y a que ça de vrai !**


End file.
